Hannah's Light
by Cornsilk
Summary: I thought I knew who I really was, until I met him. You thought my moms story was forbidden? Then wait till you hear mine... The semi sequel to The Bear and The Lamb. A Paul and Hannah story. RATED M
1. My story

If you are reading this story, you may be familiar with what happened in the technically part one, but now different love story. This takes place after **The Bear and The Lamb**, which was evolved around the love story of Emmett and Bella. (if you have not read it, this story will ruin a lot of it for you.) and mention that Hannah and Emmett are the offspring Emmett and Bella had.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AS WELL!**

I do not own the twilight theme. I am just a fan writing my bit of side into it.

A PAUL and HANNAH story

--

--

I once heard a quote, I can not re call from where, but it was along the lines of "In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun." This is why I know I couldn't lose him.

I didn't want to regret for the rest of my life. I wanted to be with the one who held back my rain, the one who lighted me up, and brought the day brighter then the sun. Even though he's the one who brought the rain to begin with.

"I choose him." I said

"Wait there's something I have to tell you." Paul says to me

"There's nothing else I need to know. I made my decision." I say.

"Hannah you don't know everything, there's still some things you need to know." Seth says to me.

I guess by now you must be really confused, but that's okay because every story has its beginning. And mine is about to begin…

--

--

Another rainy day, and once again another school year. However unlike many returning teens, this would be my first day of school in general, a junior.

It was mom's idea really. All these years we had been home schooled. But mom thought it would be wrong of us to miss the coming events.

My aunt Alice always said she was never like this when she was human.

Not that I can tell you much, since no one in the family spoke much of the past to Emmett or me.

I really didn't mind being at home, Emmett however, was always trying to sneak out.

Not that he was ever successful. I didn't need friends, I had all I wanted here.

I smiled, and petted Seth's head as he looked up at me. He was not just my pet, but also my best friend.

"Good morning baby." I felt a cold kiss to the top of my head.

I smiled up at my father (Edward), "There's nothing good about a rainy day." I said to him.

"As long as you smile, any day is good. Besides its always raining here." He said.

I rolled my eyes at this fact.

"Are you taking Emmett and me to school?" I asked him as I rushed over to the mirror and puckered up my face, quickly brushing blush on to my cheeks.

"Emmett and I." my father said correcting me.

"I'm sorry. Father are you taking my sibling Emmett and I to our studies?" I asked him sarcastically, making him smirk.

He swifted from the windows side to me, and hugged me.

I screamed. "AH! I hate when you do that!" I said referring to his speed.

I was the only person in the family who didn't have this speed.

I hugged him back, and put all my force into that. Lifting him off his feet, but since he was taller then me, he didn't go up very far.

"And I hate when you _do that_, makes me feel weak." He said chuckling.

"Well I need to finish getting ready. old man, so out my room prawn-toe!" I said shooing him off.

"I'm not _that _old." He said pretending to look hurt.

"No, you _are_ old, you just don't look old." I said. Remembering how every time I went out with him on a daughter- father date, people literally took it as a date. After all, we looked the same age.

"Your mother is making you two breakfast." He said, including my brother into the equation.

I smiled at him and then continued to stare into the mirror.

I wish I could say that I looked as perfect as my family did. But really my brother was the one who fed of the looks from me.

I took his strength.

He took my speed.

I took the intelligence

He took the looks, and confidence.

I took his sharp sense of hearing

He took my sharp sight

Not that I was saying he wasn't smart. or that I hideous.

When I was a bit younger, I used to always ask my parents why Emmett and I were so different. Not just from each other, or from them, but other kids our age.

We were always curious as to why our family seemed to look the same every year, but we didn't, we aged.

Why we couldn't get close to human kids, when we would find some, while we would play out in the woods. But even more, why they smelled so good.

Emmett and I quickly had to learn that we weren't allowed to have those sorts of thoughts.

And so far at our age of seventeen, we have done just fine.

That's another reason why my grandpa Carlisle, and dad thought it was okay for us to go to school with the normal kids our age.

Because the smell of humans blood hasn't affected us in a long time.

It had been a long time since we last tried to bite grandpa Charlie, or so we were told.

"You look beautiful." My father said from the doorway.

No he hadn't read my thoughts, he couldn't read Emmett or my thoughts, he says we took it after our mother.

We just haven't been able to figure out how to put it into use like she can.

Only good thing about it, was that our dad couldn't hear what we were thinking.

But he always seemed to know how we felt, it's like our emotions were clearer then our thoughts.

I smirked and looked at him from the mirror.

"You have to say that. You're my dad, I'll be your golden little princess no matter what." I said.

"We'll you'll certainly be that and much more to me." He said smiling and closing the door.

I turned my gaze back to me in the mirror, as my brother blasted his loud music as usual.

I rolled my eyes. It's not that I didn't like the music he did, it's just right now, and I didn't need it.

"TURN IT OFF EMMETT!." I said.

His room was right across from mine, and I knew perfectly well that he heard me.

"I CAN'T HEEEEEEEEAR YOOOOOU!" he said, putting the music louder.

"TURN IT OFF DUMBSH-" I tried to finish, but I heard my dad's warning voice from outside the hall.

Unlike me, no one else in the family enjoyed Emmett's music taste, but they allowed us to be.

"BITE ME!" he said over his music.

"With pleasure." I said getting up and walking to my door.

--

--

As our dad pulled up to our school in our black Bugatti Veyron, we saw a lot of kids staring in awe.

They actually started to form a sort of circle around the car, as they came closer to admire it.

"So much for a first impression." I said groaning.

Which made dad chuckle. "Your just like your mother."

"Tell me about it." Emmett said pushing me forward by the back if the head, so I could step out the cars single side door.

"HEY!" I said to him.

"HURRY UP!" he said

"Don't make me bite you again!" I said looking down at his arm, which still clearly had the marks of my teeth.

They would go away in a few hours or so.

"Enough you two. Now I want you two to behave, and have a nice first day. Be strong." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Here's something for you two to buy your lunch with." He said as he handed us each twenty dollars.

"I think your missing a few more digits for Hannah dad, I'm pretty sure it will cost more to feed her." Emmett said.

I turned slowly to face him and screamed, before I threw myself at him into the back seat.

I got him got around the throat as I squeezed choking him.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled.

"Stop you two!" dad said, but he knew we weren't going to stop.

In between both Emmett and my screams I heard the car door open as dad stepped out.

I also heard a few gasps from girls as they remarked on how… "hot" my dad was. (ugh)

He opened the passenger seat and grabbed us both by the arms and pulled us out.

"So much for a first impression huh?" he said to me with humor in his voice, as he got back into his seat..

As Emmett and I both got on our feet, we waited until he left before we went at it again.

"DOUCHE!" I said as he pushed me back.

We both stared at each other breathing hard. That's when we realized that the other students were still there.

They were looking at us confused, some seemed to look like children at a candy store.

Finally Emmett and I looked back at one another and burst out laughing.

I ran my hand through my now messy hair, and picked my backpack off the ground.

Emmett opened up, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and walked me through the small crowd that had formed.

"I think we'll fit right in. Don't you agree?" Emmett asked.

I looked down at my feet, without a doubt on my mind that my face was red.

I inhaled hard.

"They smell good" I admitted as I swallowed.

I could hear my brother saying something to me, but my ears were picking other voices instead.

The other kids where talking about us, a few remarked about our beauty. Not that I thought I was even the lightest of it. Some seemed to be talking crap about us "rich" kids.

"You know their all talking about us right?" I asked Emmett in a low voice.

"Really? What are they saying?" he asked.

"Girls really seem to be taken by you." I said to him. Regretting it, he was already hot heated to begin with.

"And that's my queue." Said Emmett pulling away from me.

I watched him walk over to a group of girls, who were sitting on one of the green tables outside the school.

"Great." I thought to myself, alone I turned to face the school, taking a step forward I bumped hard into someone.

I gasped and tried grabbing the girl I had bumped into, by the arm.

"I'm so sorry!" I said apologizing.

"Watch where you're going stupid bit-." Said the girl.

I didn't allow her to finish her sentence, because I was unaware at how tightly I had grabbed her.

"Ow! Butch!" she said pulling her arm away.

I just stared at her and her friends.

I had seen their type on movies and TV. before. The popular girls.

Or so I assumed, they seemed to fit the description. Small tight outfits, long beautiful hair. Tall, thin, long legs, beautiful… And _I _was the one who descended from vampire roots.

"I said I was sorry." I said in a low voice.

"Don't apologize to her, she just hasn't had her breakfast yet. Here Mayleen have your tic tac. Since that's all you eat." Said a girl now next to me.

So Mayleen was her name. (TOO SEE "MAYLEEN" GOOGLE Aishwarya Rai)

Mayleen just rolled her eyes, flipped her hair back and before departing with her friends said. "Ugh. Whatever." Their high heels clicking away.

Watching them walk away, I finally turned to the girl who had just saved me a moment there.

She was pretty, thin and slender, big grey eyes, full lips, tan skin, and a small pointed nose. She had straight black hair, which was held in a side ponytail. She had to be Hindi.

She actually looked a lot like what Mayleen did.

"Thank you for that." I said smiling, I held my hand out and waited for her to shake it. "I'm Hannah, Hannah Cullen."

Grabbing my hand I noticed her shake a little.

"Wow your hands are cold. Did Mayleen scare you that bad? I know she can be a little scary, but try living with her." She said.

I laughed a little."No. I guess I have a lower body temp. Living with her?" I said.

The girl snorted. "She's my sister. Twin actually."

So that explained the resemblance. But even then I wouldn't have guessed twins…

"I know, I know what your thinking. Twins? But Mayleen is so… hot? And this girl is not? I like not having to wear my dolls skirts, or shirts like dresses. And I don't like having to wear fives inches of makeup. I'm Mulan Adkah by the way." She said.

"I didn't say that…" I said quickly. But quickly changed the conversation. "Mulan oh like the-"

Mulan snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah like the cartoon."

I smiled. "I'm a twin too."

"Really? Where is she?" she asked looking around.

"He, actually, is over there." I said pointing to Emmett, who was flexing for the girls.

Even though I said he was not as strong as me, I didn't mean he wasn't strong or looked like he wasn't at all. He actually looked like he worked out, and was the strong one.

I never understood where he got that body built from, neither mom, me, nor dad have it.

I turned back to her as she said. "Ah."

"I know, I know what your thinking. Twins? But Emmett is so… hot? And this girl is not? I said mimicking what she had said earlier.

She just laughed. "Your beautiful, your actually really pale, even compared to other around here. But flawless, and your eyes… I haven't seen that color, contacts?" She asked.

I noticed that kids walking by stared at me as they passed.

I shook my head at the contacts question. "Well my brother and I were home schooled all our lives, so we didn't really see much of the sun." I said trying to cover the truth.

"Ah." She said nodding. "So why did you finally decide to join our lovely school at Forks?

"Our parents didn't want us to miss our last years of teenage lives out in the world." I said.

"Out in the world? Where do you live? In the middle of the woods?" she said laughing.

I stood quiet and just smiled.

"Oh, you do…. Well.. that's cool… like in a cabin?" she asked.

"Sure." I said not wanting to hear another rich girl comment. Emmett could show off all he wanted, but I wanted to live as modest as I could.

I turned to the school when I heard a bell rind loudly.

"What was that?" I asked startled.

"Oh right, I forgot, home schooled. That's the first bell. That means we have five minutes to get to our homeroom. Do you know yours?" she asked me.

I pulled out the yellow sheet I had gotten sent in the mail from the school, and handed it to her.

"Oh. Cool, we have the same home room." She said as she started walking up the stairs, all around us other students where going in as well.

"We have first period science as well." Mulan continued.

I smiled, and then turned when I felt a arm wrap around me.

"Have a nice day." Said my Emmett kissing my cheek quickly, and running off to his own homeroom.

"Nice to see you and your twin get along." Mulan said.

"We have our moments." I said smiling.

--

--

Maybe it was the lack of sleep I had had last night, for the nerves of today. Or maybe it was just the fact that this class was boring.

I seriously knew everything the professor was talking about. Yet the other kids seemed to be getting their brains scrambled.

So when I decided to close my eyes, it was no surprise that I had dozed off, only to be woken up to the sound of Professor Ark slapping his long ruler at my desk.

Missing my face, and hand which I was using as a pillow by inches.

"Now." He began. "Will you care to answer the question for me Miss…."

"Cullen…. Hannah Cullen." I said yawning.

"Right." He said walking slowly to the front.

I looked around the class, everyone was staring at me, I could feel my face becoming hot.

Mr. Ark was one of those typical science teachers you can imagine. He was a older man, white grey hair, a short white beard, thick glasses, tall and slender. Wore a white jacket, with a small bow tie, tied around his long sleeve shirt, and wore black dress pants.

Just the tone of his voice made me want to go to sleep again.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked

A few kids laughed.

"THE QUESTION MISS CULLEN! ANSWER IT!" he demanded.

"What's the question?" I asked embarrassed.

"WELL IF YOU WERE NOT TO BUSY SLEEPING, YOU WOULD KNOW!" he said to me. "NOW PAY ATTENTION: Why does one weigh more in the air then in the water? And Miss Cullen please do not hurt yourself thinking about this one. We have all class after all." He said leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

All eyes were still on me, for the first time since I had been in the room, I noticed that Mayleen was in this class, she was smirking, satisfied at what was happening.

"Well-" I began "Technically, you weigh the same in both air and water. Your displacement will be different, though. An object is buoyed up by the weight of the liquid displaced by the object. For example one cubic meter of steel in block form will sink to the bottom, but if it is formed into a thin plate with a rim on the side, it will hold 1800 lbs. on water. You cannot determine the buoyant force simply by knowing the weight. You must know the displacement." I said, not taking my eyes off his.

By the time I had finished my sentence he had already un crossed his arms and had fixed his bow tie. I knew he didn't know what to say.

Although I was still looking into his eyes, I could still notice the other kids looking at me and back at him astonished.

Finally after a few more seconds of silence he cleared his throat.

"Try to stay awake, Miss Cullen." Before turning away.

"Professor Ark?" a girl asked close to the front.

"What is it." He asked her.

"I heard, that the harder someone thinks, that it is possible for them to lose weight?" the girl asked.

The class broke into loud laughter at her question, as they settled down Professor Ark kept his smile at looked at her as if she had great stupidity.

"Is this a serious question?" he asked the class.

The class laughed again, and I noticed the girl look down in shame.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He said

"Actually its true." I spoke up from the back of the class; Mr. Ark snapped his head towards my direction, followed by the rest of the class.

"What did you say?" he asked me through gritted teeth.

"The brain is an organ that feeds on energy, which brings it to presumably use more of its "fuel" to work harder. If one were to think hard about a certain task, then they burn up to 1/30th of a gram of fat for every thirty minutes. So although it isn't relatively enough to make anyone lose weight as a healthy diet and exercise routine would, thinking does actually burn some fat." I said.

Everyone still kept their eyes on me.

I smiled to myself and looked down at my nails.

"Jesus, talk about little miss Einstein over here, I know who my study buddy is going to be from now on." Mulan whispered over to me.

I smirked, and looked over at Mayleen who was glaring at me. The stupid smirk she had on earlier, clearly had been torn away from her face.

I winked at her, and turned back to Mr. Ark.

He just glared at me furiously.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!" he screamed at me

"What did I do?" I asked him and Mulan who was next to me.

"OUT!" he repeated.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and books and walked towards the door.

"Unbelievable." I said under my breath.

--

--

**A/N**

**Before anyone asks **

No Hannah and Emmett do NOT know that Edward is not really their father.

They know nothing about BellMet – Bella/ Emmett. YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST TO THAT

Paul will be introduced in the next chapter. And the next one will be longer then this one, I just wanted to bring this story up already. So hopefully you guys like my Pannah- Paul/ Hannah story too.

AND YES I AM ALSO PLANNING ON WRITING A ALICE /PAUL STORY.

I already wrote some of the first chapter. That pairing will be called

Paulice- HEARD THAT PAIRING NAME HERE FIRST TOO.- pairing named

after my bfs idea.


	2. Hooky

I had tried closing the door, but with my strength it turned into a slam.

I began walking away when I heard Professor Ark open the door.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" he yelled at me.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't know who the principle was, but I imagine it's the head of the school.

"One! for disturbing my class, and two! for disturbing the class, AGAIN!" he said.

"But I wasn't disturbing your class, I was simply answering the questions. It's not my fault if I had the knowledge prior to your class." I said.

Mr. Arks face turned bright red. "GO!"

Why was he still screaming? I was only a few lockers away from his door.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" I screamed back.

He turned around again and closed the door.

I wouldn't have known what to do, but thanks to my sharp hearing I was able to hear him ask who would like to escort me to the principles office.

I recognized Mulan's voice right away.

As she stepped out I smiled at her, but stopped smiling when I saw Professor Ark.

I crossed my arms and began tapping my foot, just the way I saw my aunt Alice do, when she saw Seth.

I never understood why she disliked my little wolf so much, but I only concluded she was a cat person.

Mr. Ark glared at me once more, turned around and closed the door, almost a slam like the one I had done accidentally earlier.

"Geez." I said to Mulan.

"Yeah, he's known to be a pain in the ass." She said giggling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, so lets get this over with, where's the principles office?" I said beginning to walk down the hall.

I turned around when I didn't hear her footsteps following.

She just stood their smirking at me.  
"Now why would we go there for?" she said.

"Um hello, Proff. Ark told you to take me there." She sad.

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around mine. The same way I always saw my mom do to my dad.

"Jesus are you still cold?" she said looking down at my arm. "Anyways, he had it coming to him. You said you've never seen the "outside world" right? Come on I'll show you around." She said.

"What? Like leave school?" I asked her, as she pulled me along with her.

"It's called ditching, daw-ling" she said putting on a pair of dark shade glasses. Where the hell did she get them from?

"We can't ditch on the first day of school." I said to her. Pulling away from her, so our arms were no longer wrapped.

She sighed and smacked her hips. "It's not a unusual thing to do you know. Everyone does it." She said.

"Not me." I said still in shock of hearing her even have had mentioned this idea.

"Hannah, oh Hannah." Said Mulan pulling me along with her.

I halted, and of course with my strength compared to hers, I didn't even budge.

Instead I was the one who had caused her to make the movement. Making her fall down hard, into a sitting position.

"OKAY! You didn't have to pull me so hard!" she said getting up, and putting her shades into her hair, so they were places firmly on her head.

"I didn't" I said offering a hand to help her up, which she didn't take.

"Fine, I'll take you the principles office." She said almost in a mumble.

As we started walking together down the hall in silence, beyond the few open doors of lectures, or freshmen introductions of themselves, I began to think about what would happen if I did go to the principles office.

Most likely he or she would call my parents and tell them, although I didn't do anything bad. But would they believe me? I wasn't as much of a smartass as Emmett was.

On the other hand, I could finally be able to see other places with Mulan. Something I have wanted to do for a while.

A few classrooms down we found Emmett sitting on the floor. He was sitting outside, next to a classroom door.

He didn't seem to notice or perhaps care that someone was coming close, because he started hitting the back of his head into the lockers he was leaning on.

"Hey isn't that you brother?" Mulan asked me, turning to look at me.

Just before I could say 'Yes,' the door he was next to opened.

"Mr. Cullen! I ask you to stop doing that! You have disturbed my class enough with your nonsense!" said an older woman, she was much of Professor Arks age range.

She had a long thin face, unlike her body, which seemed much to big for her heads's size.

"Yes Mrs. Early." He said.

"Didn't I ask you to go to the Dean's office?" she said.

"Well Mrs. Early. Unlike your name, I guess I'm running _surely_ _late_." He said, making a drum roll beat, much like the one you hear, when someone makes a funny punch line.

Mulan and I just stared at was gong on from a far. We were both trying not to laugh.

Mrs. Early shook her head. "You may come back to my classroom when you are ready to apologize." She said closing the door.

"MOOOO." He said loudly after she closed the door.

Finally walking again, he noticed Mulan and I.

He grinned and got up, a bit to fast then what Mulan should have seen.

But either she didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't seem to care.

"Hello ladies." Emmett said grinning. "And who might you be?" he asked Mulan, taking her hand and kissing it.

Mulan smiled shyly and looked away.

"Mulan, Emmett, Emmett Mulan." I said quickly. "What did you do?" I asked him, referring to him being out here.

"I called her a cow." He said.

Mulan's eyes opened wide, she started laughing. "You didn't!" she said

Emmett nodded confirming he had.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"She was introducing herself, said her name is Sherly Hepfer Early." He said before continuing. "So I asked if her middle name was spelled like a cow? And well yeah, you can imagine how the rest went until this point." He said. "What about you two?" he asked.

"Never mind that." I said taking his hand into mine, and without a sweat picked him up to his feet.

"I was telling your sister, if she just wanted to get out of here and hang out, or if you want, I can escort you as well to the principles office. Seeing as you are running late to it." Mulan said smiling.

"Fuck that!" he said. "Lead the way." He said wrapping his arms around Mulan and I.

"We can't just WALK out of here." I said. "Can we?" I asked.

"We can't leave through the main entrance if that's what you mean, but there's other unwatched wings through the school." She said happily, seeing that I finally gave in.

"I mean its not like we are going to miss anything right?" I asked both of them.

Emmett shrugged.

"Nah, its basically going over the syllabus and introducing ourselves, or reviewing over what we were taught last year. And from the sounds of it, you practically are the books." Mulan said.

"Alrighty then." Said Emmett smiling. "Lets get the hell outta here then."

--

--

"You drive way too slow." Emmett complained to Mulan, from the back seat.

Mulans small white Suzuki complained as it sped through the road, surrounding it were the woods, tall tree's everywhere.

I rolled the window down and inhaled sharply. "Mmm." I said taking in the smell of the rain that soaked the trees

Although I did hate the rain, I loved the smell it created in the woods.

"Well first off it's raining, I can't drive any faster without getting us killed. And I bet your creating the weigh down!" she said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Are you suggesting I am fat?" he said

"Noooooo. Your just big… broad... muscular" She said.

"Oh…" he said resting his head on the side of her driver seat. "You noticed huh?" he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes as I rolled the window up. Emmett loved flirting with anything that had a vagina.

I looked at Mulans speed. She was going 40 mph. considering the speed my family and I did, she was a snail.

"Oh come on you tortuga! I'll drive." Emmett said.

Mulan hit the breaks hard. Mulan and I both had our seatbelts on.

I felt the tight grip as the seat belt locked, preventing me from going forward.

Emmett however didn't, making him hit his head on the dashboard.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Mulan screamed?

I started laughing. As Emmett settled back, a dent of his forehead was visible on the dashboard.

"Jesus woman! You're lucky that didn't hurt." He said to her.

Mulan gave him an odd look, then looked at her dashboard. I was surprised she didn't seem to care about the dent.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked again him. She looked at his forehead, then I noticed that they got quiet and stared into each other's eyes.

"Trust me, he's fine. He's taken worse hits from me." I said to her laughing.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Now let me drive." He said pulling away from her.

I turned around to look at him. There's no way she cold let him drive, for one he was insane behind the wheel. Even _I_ was afraid of his driving, dad had tried teaching Emmett and I how to drive around home.

Not much to my surprise Mulan nodded, and jumped to the back, Emmett got out the car, and stepped to the drivers seat.

"Emmett." I warned him.

"Relax sis, I'm not going to race car it." He said.

"You better put your seatbelt on." I turned my head to Mulan.

Mulan looked at me, I knew she was wondering if she had made a bad choice to allow Emmett to drive.

"Maybe I should dri- AH!" Mulan screamed as Emmett hit the gas, I heard when Mulan hit the back of the seat, followed by the click of the seat belt.

If I was normally a bit afraid, then I knew she must want to piss her pants right about now.

As if faith was against her, we heard the boom from thunder, followed by rain.

As Emmett picked up speed, I was too afraid to even look at how fast we were going.

"Emmett slow down." I said to him.

"SLOW DOWN!" Mulan screamed.

"Women." Emmett said rolling his eyes, as he came to a break, he swirled the car to its side, creating a screeching sound from the tires.

It spun a couple of times, before coming to a final halt.

I could hear Mulan breathing hard, I looked slowly over at Emmett and tried not to laugh.

"Your crazy." I mouthed to him

He just grinned wide, flashing me his teeth.

"LET ME OUT!" Mulan said, as Emmett unlocked the doors, Mulan ran out the car, her hand to her mouth.

I opened up my door and realized that Emmett had perfectly parked the car, into a parking space outside a small diner.

The restaurant was small, built from wood. It had a line of windows all across it.

A big sign read: Goodman Mainline Diner.

I knew that we were between La Push and Forks.

Not that I had ever been around here, but I had seen our states map.

I could hear Mulan vomiting not to far from me, I turned to her as she finished.

"Give… me… my keys… NOW" She said to Emmett through gritted teeth.

I didn't know if she was very angry, or if she was just trying not to open her mouth, so she wouldn't vomit again.

"Relax. Im a pro." Emmett said to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her along with us towards the diner

"You could have killed us!" she said to him.

"Naaaaah, your way to cute to die already." He said.

--

--

"A double bacon cheeseburger, with extra cheese combo meal, chili cheese fries, and chicken tenders on the side?" Our waitress asked.

I raised my finger up, confirming it was my order.

As she set my plates down, the other waitress helping her, set down Emmett's same order.

"And a salad, with a lemon wedge?" the waitress said.

As Emmett and I greedily began chowing down on our food, all I heard Mulan say was. "Mine." In a very shocked state.

After the waitress left, I could still feel Mulans eyes on both my brother and I.

"What?! I'm hungry!" I said to her.

"How the hell do you eat so much, and stay so small?" she asked.

My brother snorted. "Please, this is nothing. Our parents have to buy food to make on a daily bases, instead of a weekly bases." He said burping loudly.

"Have you ever eaten at a buffet?" Mulan asked.

"What's that?" I asked her as I took another big chunk from my burger.

"You know a restaurant, where you pay one fee, and you can eat all you want." she said.

"There's such thing as those?" Emmett asked. "Fuck dad and mom have been scamming us out." He said turning to me.

"Dad is an amazing cook though." I said to him.

"He better be, especially for how ancient he is!" he said, before taking a bite form his fries.

I kicked him from under the table, and gave him a look.

"So have you guys eaten here before?" Mulan asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"How did you know how to get here then?" Mulan asked Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. "Followed the smell." He said. I kicked him again.

"You guys are weird." She said giggling.

I smiled to her, when the sound of the bells attached to the front door rang.

Five guys came in.

They weren't exactly hard to miss, not just because they had just entered, but they were all big. Not just tall, but they had the similar built Emmett did.

They choose to sit in a C shaped, curved booth. at the opposite end of where we were.

Mulan and Emmett didn't seem to have bothered to turn to look at them.

Because I could hear them talking, I didn't pay attention to what they were saying to one another.

I just continued to stare at the five guys who had just come in.

I found it a bit humorous how they all seemed to look a tad bit a like.

They all had short dark hair, and russet skin. But you could tell they were not the same in age range.

They seemed to be anywhere from fifteen to twenty at the eldest I would say.

Three of them, where messing with one another, shoving each other in the seat.

One of them just smiled widely watching them, but the one I really noticed was the one sitting at the edge of the curved booth.

He was wearing a dark denim jacket, which had its sleeves cut off, making it a vest.

Under it, he had a black muscle shirt on. He was wearing black sweat pants that had a few holes at the legs.

He seemed less then amused or interested, at what his friends were doing.

He continued to mess with his already messy hair. Running his hand all over his head.

"Hannah?" Mulan said to me.

I snapped back to my surrounding and smiled at Mulan.

"What?" I asked her.

"She was asking, if you want to go to a party this weekend." Emmett said, with a chicken tender in his hand.

"Ummm. We'll see." I said to her and looking at Emmett.

I looked down to grab my food, when I noticed my burger was gone.

I looked up at Emmett as he blew a kiss at me. Rolling my eyes, I started munching on my chicken tenders.

"So yeah, like I was saying-" Mulan began, turning to Emmett.

I tried listening to what she was saying, I really did. But I only found myself looking over at the table with the guys.

The waitress was already taking their order.

As the one at the end of the table ordered his, I noticed that the waitress twirled her hair with her finger.

As he looked up at her, I noticed a scare he had on his long neck.

And I began wondering how he had gotten it. I looked back at Mulan, and noticed she and Emmett where still deep in their conversation.

Knowing I was safe, I looked back to the table. Only to find the one I was checking out, staring at me. I guess I wasn't too safe after all.

He had a confused expression on his face.

_Shit_ I thought to myself, I could feel my face flushing as I looked away.

Hoping he wasn't staring at me anymore, I looked over again.

To find him, and his friend, who had been smiling at the others, staring at me.

I smiled quickly at them, and looked away.

"So are you guys done?" I asked Emmett and Mulan.

I suddenly found myself wanting to leave, I had just embarrassed myself.

I wondered if he knew I had been staring at him. Or maybe they just didn't take kindly to people who were not from around this part.

"You haven't even finished your tenders." Mulan said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said.

"MINE!" Emmett said as he took them into his hand, and shoved them into his mouth.

I looked up when I heard the bell of the door opening again. They were leaving, the two guys who had been staring at me, both looked at Emmett and I before leaving.

I handed the twenty dad had given to me to Emmett, and told him to pay with that and the money he had, before excusing myself to the bathroom.

I didn't actually have to use the bathroom, so when I was inside the ladies washroom I went to the sinks, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh god. I look like hell." I said to myself. I was never exactly satisfied with the way I looked.

"I bet I scared them away." I said to myself again.

I ran my hand through my hair and fluffed it, before heading back out.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me in a low voice, I knew only I could hear.

I nodded. "Just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." Which was partially true.

As we stepped outside, I was relieved to see that the guys were nowhere to be found.

"I'm driving!" Mulan said to Emmett.

"Fine. SHOT GUN!" Emmett said to me.

I didn't even respond or care, instead I continued to look around, the diner was the only thing around, besides a small pharmacy. Other then that, it was much like my house, surrounded by trees

I got into the car, as Mulan drove away from the diner, something caught my attention.

From the woods, I noticed the guy who I had been watching in the diner.

He was standing next to a tree, his hand resting on its trunk.

Just before we curved on the road, I noticed he still had the same confused expression, before going into the woods.


	3. Without a past

I turned back around in my seat.

Smiling to myself a little, he was the first real handsome guy I had seen in person.

A part of me was creating a ridiculous idea, that maybe he thought I was pretty.

But why kid myself? I probably wouldn't ever see him again.

"So what do you guys want to do? It's just ten- thirty." Mulan asked.

I continued to look out the window and at the woods. I put my hand on the window, I could feel the cold chill the rain left on it.

I could never imagine leaving Washington.

The rain hitting the top of the car was the only other sound we heard, besides the windshield wipers.

"I love the smell of the woods." I said out loud.

" Oh yeah, you said you live in the woods right?" Mulan said.

"Yeah." Both Emmett and I said.

"I've never been in the woods." Mulan said.

"Its really beautiful." I said to her.

"Its just a bunch of tree's." Emmett said. "We can take you around sometime." Emmett said to Mulan.

Mulan started slowing her car down.

Finally parking it to the side of the road, close to the woods.

She turned the engine off and put the key into her jeans pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"How about now?" she asked both Emmett and me.

"But it's raining." I said to her.

"So?" she said smiling. She took the thin sweater she had on, and threw it to the back of the seat.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Why not?" she said smiling. She opened the door of her car, and got out.

She did a spin in the rain, screaming.

She ran in front of her car, and hit the hood of her car with her hands, like a drum roll.

"COME ON GUYS!" she said.

"I'm beginning to really like her." Emmett said. He removed his shirt, and left it on his seat.

He opened his door, and ran after Mulan, who was now running into the woods.

"Come on guys!" I said through the open door.

I could see them, Mulan was laughing, running around trees with her arms open, like an airplane.

"COME ON HANNAH!" I heard Emmett say to me while laughing.

"Ugh." I said to myself, I opened my door, and after closing it, I ran to them.

Trying to cover my head with my hands.

Emmett ran towards me, making me scream, he lowered his body, making it seem like he was about to tackle me, but instead he picked me up, and put me over his shoulder.

He started spinning around with me.

I started laughing. In between the spins I could see Mulan doing cartwheels.

I continued to laugh, looking around the woods.

"CHASE MULAN!" Emmett roared over the rain.

I could only hear Mulan scream, and I felt my body being carried along with Emmett.

I was laughing, wishing I could see what was going on behind me, since Emmett was still carrying me fireman style.

As I looked a far to where we had left the car, I noticed something move.

I squinted, as I wished I had Emmett's perfect sight, but I had to do with what I had.

Either I was going insane, or I could swear there was someone or something watching us.

I stopped smiling and laughing, and continued to stare.

Whatever it was, it was coming towards us.

There were no other vampires around here as far as I knew.

My heart began racing as I realized it could probably be a wild animal.

But no small animal would chase after someone, unless they were predators, who knew they could hunt its prey down.

"Emmett." I said loudly.

"What?" Emmett asked as he continued to chase after Mulan.

Whatever it was, it was still coming after us.

"EMMETT! SOMETHING IS FOLLOWING US!" I screamed, I could feel my heart pounding hard.

"It's probably a deer or something." Emmett said.

I squinted, still a blur.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated, Past Mulan's and Emmett's heart and breathing, past the rain falling, past the small animals nails scratching against trees. And I targeted in on whatever it was.

Its breathing and heart was much to fast to be a deer, and once again my heart started pounding.

"Na, na, na, na ,na, NA, you can't catch me…AH!" I heard Mulan scream, followed by Emmett laughing.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that whatever the thing was, wasn't there anymore.

Emmett finally put me down, but I continued to gaze over at where I had seen the thing.

"Are you okay?" I heard Emmett ask Mulan.

She was laughing, "Yeah I just tripped."

"Caught you." I heard him say to her.

"Hannah?" I heard Mulan say.

But I continued to look towards the direction the animal was. I couldn't hear it anymore.

"I must be going crazy." I said

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind." I said feeling slightly stupid. I decided to blame it on last nights lack of sleep.

Finally turning to Mulan and Emmett, I noticed exactly how drenched we all were.

Our clothes had all become shades darker, and stuck on to our skin.

"Maybe we should go?" I said to Emmett.

"Oh come on." Emmett said to me.

"Well by the time we walk back to the car, and get back to school, and try to dry off. School should be just about over." Mulan said.

Emmett sighed, as he was having fun with this, and didn't want to imagine heading back to school.

When the car came to view, I was far more relieved then I thought I would be.

The whole walk back to the car, I continued to look around, as if thinking that whatever it was I saw, could pop out at any second.

"Are you sure your okay?" Emmett asked me again.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I said reassuring him.

He opened the door, and allowed me to get in before closing it for me.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, we actually made it to school in time. We had Mulan pull around the back of the school. Our clothes were still a bit wet, but nothing to find odd.

After she had parked her car, all three waited until the doors opened, and students stormed out.

We blended in with the mass of people, who just like us, were joining the rain.

"Do you think dad will know?" I asked Emmett.

"Nah." He said. As he waved at something.

Dad was already waiting for us, he was leaning against the hood of the car, dressed in all black, a matching umbrella held on tightly by his hand.

""Is that your brother?" Mulan asked us.

I snorted. "That's our dad." I said.

"What?" Mulan asked shocked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that." Emmett said smiling.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked Mulan.

She nodded, before hugging Emmett and I.

We turned away from her, and ran to dad, he smiled as he opened the car door for us to get in.

Once inside, I was able to notice the stares, the glares, the crowd forming again.

"Maybe home schooling wasn't so bad." I said to Emmett.

As dad got into the car, he shook some of the water from his umbrella.

"So guys, how was your first day?" he asked. As he turned the cars engine on, the motor made that sound both Emmett and I loved, as dad patiently allowed a few kids to walk past the car, he smiled at them through the window.

"Well you know that saying- Those that cannot do, teach? Well I bid the differ," I said to dad.

I noticed him raise his eyebrow from the rear view mirror.

"Oh?" He asked.

"One of my teachers got a bit touché at the fact I knew more then him." I said.  
Dad laughed. "You know that your grandfather and I have always tried nourishing your knowledge from a young age. But you also have to understand, that what may take you a day to understand, might take others months."

"So?" Emmett asked.

"So, maybe you should try to restrain from saying, anything that may make you two sound-" he began.

"Intelligent?" I asked cutting him off.

"Wash up, and change into a fresh clothes. Your mother has prepared a wonderful meal." Dad said, as he pulled up to the house. I hadn't even realized we had already arrived.

Looking out the cars window, I noticed Seth waiting for us at the door, he was scratching at it, almost as if he thought the glass would give away.

Allowing him exit from his glass prison.

Getting out the car, I waved at Seth.

"Hey boy!" I said walking towards the house.

"He's been there all day, waiting for you to come home." Dad said to me.

I smiled at the thought, just knowing someone.. or something in this case loved me as much as my little wolf, was an amazing feeling.

As I opened the door, my little fox size wolf, began crying as he tried jumping up into my arms.

I finally picked him up, and brought him to my face, allowing him to lick my chin, and cheeks as I turned my face away.

"Stop Seth." I said laughing. "I love you two baby." I said in a cute voice.

"How was your first day of school?" asked mom as she surprised me.

"AH! Stop doing that! THE BOTH OF YOU!" I said looking at my mom and dad.

"What's going on?" I jumped as I heard my aunt ask from behind me.

I screamed scared again. "THE THREE OF YOU!"

When my aunt Alice saw me holding Seth, she made a face. "Please Hannah, I just ate." She said.

I ignored her, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" my mom asked.

"Maybe later mom, I'm really sleepy, I want to take a nap." I didn't bother looking at them, I just continued walking up the stairs, Seth still in my arms.

He was looking up at me.

"Did you miss me?" I asked him just before entering my room.

He licked my hand.

"Me too." I said kissing the top of his head. And it was true, I hadn't realized how much I had until now. Being with him made me feel a complete serenity.

I set him down on my bed, he made a circle, until he finally nested himself on my bed.

I walked over to my closet as I began undressing. "So Seth, I saw these really strange guys today."

I looked over at him, and noticed he was looking the other direction, away from me.

"What are you looking at? Do you want to go outside? I'll take you out later." I said as I continued to change.

Little did I really know, that he was just giving me my privacy.

"So yeah like I was saying, Mulan- this really nice girl Emmett and me are friends with now, we went to eat at this small dinner, and these guys came in-" I said, as I walked to him, now fully changed. I picked him up, as I pulled my blanket down.

I got into bed, and laid him next to me, under the sheets.

He laid down facing me, he just stared into my eyes as if he was actually listening to what I had to say.

"They were all big, like Emmett big. And really cute." I said giggling. "There was one that really caught my attention though." I said rubbing Seth behind the ear.

He whimpered and licked my nose.

I laughed and pulled away. "Stop."

He cuddled up closer to me, breathing into my neck.

"I know, I know. I talk to much right?" I said before yawning.

I closed my eyes, focusing on Seth's breathing.

I really don't know who was knocked out first.

* * *

As the light began to fade, and the darkness consumed the sky, the only light was that of the moon and the stars.

The small wolf, found himself staring out to the moon. He could hear the steady breathing of his owner, but his thoughts were lost into the same ones he constantly had. He wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know where he came from.

Hannah had parents, she had a past, she had proof of where she came from, but where was his?

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

I wish I could tell you that I love my life, after all, I have been able to spend my life with her. Hannah, my beautiful Hannah. My human, my better half.

It took me some time to actually learn her name, even more mine.

The first time she saw me, and she held me into her little arms, I knew I didn't want to hide from her anymore.

Watching her from afar was harder then not being able to tell her I love her.

When I used to live out among the trees, I constantly found myself drawn to this house, oddly positioned in the middle of trees.

I feared to get near it, but I mostly feared going away from it. I heard voices calling me deeper into the trees, they called me Seth.

But I feared them, I knew they were trying to help me, but I afraid to leave the little girl who lived in the house.

And every time I would see the small little girl playing outside, I wanted to come near.

But this other one that looked much like me, never let me come near them. She told me to call her Lee (A/N: LEAH), she said she found it soothing for some reason.

Lee had warned me to stay away from humans, that they were bad people, that they hurt things like us.

One day, while we were out walking, looking for something to eat. These metal teeth trapped Lee… I later found out that they were hunter traps…

I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye…. I wish I can go on, but to tell you the things they did to her body, are more frightening to me now.

The day Hannah found me, I had been frightened of her, she was a human after all.

I didn't want her to hurt me like they hurt Lee. But as she called for me to go to her.

I decided to take the chance. As soon as she brought me to her arms, I rested my head close to her small chest.

And the first thing I heard, was her heart. It was beating fast like mine, I knew she was scared like me. I had never seen her this deep into the trees.

As I stared up at her, she said something to me. I think it was something about her mommy telling her not to be alone in the woods. I figured that her mommy, must be what Lee was to me? But I couldn't put my finger on what woods were.

As she took me along with her she brought me closer to the clearing.

There were bright figures standing in front of the house. As soon as I was able to make out that they were humans, I became frightened.

I tried running back to the trees, but Hannah's hold on me, was stronger that I could believe.

As she brought me closer to them, she held me up to them.

I noticed the hatred from one of them, and it scared me.

But the warmth from the others was helping me ease.

"Hello Seth." Said Hannah's mommy.

There it was again. Seth… was I a Seth? Is that what my kind were called?

* * *

As the small wolf heard the door open, he turned to see who it was.

Through the darkness, he was able to make out Bella's figure. Hannah looked much like her. They looked like they were sisters at the most.

"Hey Seth." Said Bella as she picked him up.

The little wolf knew not to be afraid of her anymore. But it was always confused with the things she said to him.

Before closing the door, Bella smiled at her daughter, and closed the door quietly, as not to wake her.

She walked past her sons' room, who was playing his guitar, headphones attached to it, so Hannah wouldn't be awaken. She smiled at him, as he continued to his own rhythm.

The little wolf looked up at Bella, wondering where she was taking him this time.

As Bella walked down the stairs faster then Hannah did when she carried Seth. He whimpered in fear.

"Ssh, its okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Bella says to him.

She opens a drawer and gets his bowl. Setting it on the table counter, she walks to the refrigerator and pulls out the milk.

Pouring some into Seth's bowl she sets him down on the counter next to it.

Seth looks at her uncertain. Sniffing at the bowl.

"Go on." She says encouraging him.

He takes a step forward, and begins to drink the milk.

Bella watches him smiling.

Edward comes behind her, and joins her admiring Seth.

Seth who was too busy with his treat, was not startled by Edward sudden appearance.

"Do you think he remembers anything?" Bella asks Edward.  
"I don't know. I really doubt it, I haven't heard any of his thoughts." Edward says to Bella.

Bella smiles, she wants to cry, but the burning and tears aren't coming.

"He must be so scared, I know he has us, he has Hannah, but he must still be so alone. Isn't it sad? To not even know about you're past? To not even remember who your friends and family were?" Bella asks Edward.

Edward hugs her. "He'll remember. I don't know how, but he's bound to remember."

Seth looks up at them as he finishes the last of the milk. He likes his dark lips, as he savors the residue of the milk off them.

Bella carries him into her arms, holding him by under the shoulders, she brings him close to her face.

"You don't know how much I owe you Seth. If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead….Hannah and Emmett would have been dead."

Seth tilts his head to his side, confused at what she was saying.

Bella smiles. "I'm sorry for what had to happen to you." She brings him to her shoulder, as she hugs him as lightly and delicately as she can.


	4. Port Angeles

While young Hannah slept, and Emmett kicked his shoes off to watch a movie on T.V.

The wolves of La Push came out to play::

"_PASS IT!" _Screamed John into Embry's head.

John was one of the youngest and newest member of the pack, aged fourteen.

It had been almost a month since he had first phased.

It all happened after he began changing, his physique:

He suddenly went from a scrawny teenager, to one who could well compete in body building, his attitude: Not quite that of Pauls rage, but it didn't take much for him to come close at times, his growth: taller then that of Embry, but not past Paul, and his family seemed to notice.

After his stepfather beat on his mother, John couldn't control himself, causing him to phase.

Afraid of what he had just become, he ran out the house, only to come back a week later.

Both his stepfather and mother feared him, and told him to never come back.

It was his alpha that found him, and took him into his home. Jacob Black, was not only his alpha, but also like an older brother.

"_COMMUNICATION IS CHEATING!" _roared the packs beta.

Paul had been ranked into the role after Jacob became the alpha.

Brady, also one of the other younger wolves, howled in agreement.

Embry finally tossed the round garbage can lid, like a Frisbee it spin in the air aiming towards John.

Paul ran towards it, only to collide against John, Embry laughed in his head, but it only came out in a hyena like howl.

Embry jumped over them, and dropped the lid at the goal line.

He phased back into his human form, and began doing a victory dance.

"YEEEEEEEAH!" He said now doing a rather lousy job at the robot.

Jacob laughed and smiled at Paul, who in turn just huffed at his loss.

But he knew this loss was to be expected, his head wasn't exactly in one of his favorite games, it was elsewhere.

As he turned away from his brothers, and began walking away on all four, he slowly started to stand up, as his hair receded back into his skin, and he was once again back to his human form.

He went to a tree stump they had just made from a collision, and sat on it.

With his arms heavily on his legs, his head drooped down, looking at the ground between his legs.

He could hear Embry still doing his victory dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, do the lawn mower, BUZZZZZ, do the sprinkler, TSST TSST TSSST-" Embry cheered himself on.

Jacob looked over at his brother, and noticed the change in his attitude, he wasn't upset over the loss. Usually by now, a few trees would have been casualties.

"_You guys hungry?"_ Jacob asked the boys.

"_You know it!_" Said John.

"_Go get some pizza, moneys in the candy bowl over the key drawer" _Jacob said.

"_Alright!" _Brady said happily.

Jacob waited until they had all left, jogging pants, and shorts in hand, before he finally phased back.

He picked up his torn up jogging pants, and grabbed Paul's. Putting on his own jogging pants as he walked over to Paul. He threw Paul his.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked him.

Paul snatched his pants off the ground, but didn't put them on, he continued to sit on the tree stump bare ass naked.

"I'm pretty sure you know what this is about." He said to Jacob.

"The kids in the diner?" Jacob asked.

Paul nodded, he began rubbing his neck, the bump of his scar interrupting the smoothness of his flesh.

It had never gone away, from that fight on the leech's property, about seventeen years ago.

"You saw it didn't you?" Paul said.

"That the girl looked so much like Bella when she was human? And the kid like the big leech?" he asked.

Paul nodded.

"But it can't be them." Paul said. "Right?"

"I know what your trying to say, but they were out in on a rainy, _cloudy _day. But how could they possibly be so controlled in so little time? They should be our age, or seventeen by now. That's how long its been now no? Seventeen?" Jacob asked Paul.

Paul nodded again.

Paul being this silent after a loss, was something Jacob was not used to seeing. But he had to be frankly honest, and say he liked it.

"But they couldn't be seventeen, that would mean they were aging like a regular person, remember Bella had them at a very quickly stage? That was because they were growing quickly." Jacob said.

" Maybe the doctor found a way to stop the age process, or maybe the genetic form of Bella kicked in." Paul suggested.

Jacob looked afar into the darkness of the woods, and shrugged.

"Do you still love her?" Paul asked.

"Bella?" Jacob asked

Paul nodded, although he knew the answer all to well, Jacob didn't have to say anything, he could feel Jacobs feelings.

Before Paul became beta, he wondered how Sam was able to keep his thoughts to himself, which Paul honestly did not complain to, the last thing he wanted to in vision in his head, was Sam having sex with Emily.

But after Jacob became an alpha, he noticed he couldn't see any of Jakes thoughts either.

It finally hit him that it was because his status in the pack, that he was able to over rule them from seeing his thoughts.

Paul, has tried practicing it, with better success then he thought he could. But still not satisfactory enough.

"I think you know the answer to that one." Jacob said.

"Even after all these years?" Paul asked. He stood up, and put his pants on, before sitting back down on the tree stump.

"You just don't understand it Paul, I love her as much, maybe even more then I did when we were best friends." Jacob said sitting on the grass.

"But she's one of them." Paul said glaring at Jacob.

"I know. But I miss her so much, you have no idea how hard it is for me know I can't even see her. It's been almost seventeen years since I have seen her, and it kills me. It kills me to not be able to see her. I know I can never be with her. But nothing will ever change the way I have felt for her." Jacob said.

Paul huffed.

"One day you'll understand. You still haven't loved a girl, but when you do. You will see." Jacob said.

"Bro please, I will never be tied down to a broad. And shut the hell up already, your starting to sound like a one yourself." Paul said getting up. "But back to earlier."

"I just don't see it possible. They can't be our age, and even if it was them, that means that the leeches turned them fully into one of them, which would mean they would not be this controlled already. And they didn't smell like them." Jacob said.

"Yeah, your probably right." Paul said.

He noticed that Jake was still lost in his thoughts, with Bella no doubt.

"Come on." Paul said, punching Jake lightly on the shoulder. "It's not like you imprinted on her"

Jacob smiled and punched Paul back. "If you only knew, how close to it, it feels."

"How would you know? You've never imprinted on anyone." Paul said.

"Shut up." Jacob said.

"Well its true, the only person we know that has ever imprinted, was Sam." Paul said.

"Shit, which reminds me. I have to take Emily to Port Angeles, she needs to go to her annual check up." Jacob said.

After Sam had passed away, Emily had spent her time in therapy. After she was released, she shocked everyone when she decided to get face surgery, to reconstruct her scarring the best she could.

She said she knew Sam had never forgiven himself for it, and that in memory of him, she would get her face done, so his burden could rest.

Emily knew her face would never look the same before Sam's accident, but it looked much better then it had.

"I'll take her." Paul said, he knew Jacob had things to do on the reservation. Jacob had said he sensed a new member in the pack brewing up. But he still couldn't find them.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, its cool. Gives me a chance to look around, while she's in her checkup." Paul said.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

I woke up with the sky still the same shade as when I arrived home.

I yawned as I stretched. I looked over at my clock above my door, it read 6:30.

"Wow I took a three hour nap, but it feels like I slept forever." I said. I felt around and didn't find Seth.

I had told him I would take him out.

I turned towards the door, when it swung open.

"Yo! lazy ass, mom told me to wake you up. She said to come eat breakfast." Emmett said as he went to my mirror. He started to flex in front of it.

"Get out of my room." I said throwing my pillow at him.

He caught it, and before I could even move out the way.

He started attacking me with the pillow, hitting me at top speed.

I started screaming, telling him to stop.

"Teaches you… to hit… me… with it" He said between swings.

I started laughing, I could just imagine how this would look to anyone else.

"Ahhhh, Emmett stop it!" I screamed, still in my laughter.

When I finally managed to grab a hold of the pillow, I pulled it away from Emmett.

I stood up, my hair all over my face. I smiled at him wickedly.

"My turn." I said.

"Oh shit." He said with his eyes wide open.

I smacked him so hard he stumbled backwards. He hit hard against the wall

"So...." I said watching as Emmett stood back up. "…. What did mom make for dinner?"

"Dinner? You mean breakfast?" Emmett said crossing his arms.

"You don't eat breakfast at night stupid." I said now at the mirror, combing my hair with my fingers.

"That's cause its not night, stupid. Its 6:40 in the morning. You slept over twelve hours!" Emmett said.

"What?!" I said, "You're lying!"

Emmett started laughing. "Nope."

I didn't believe him, so I ran out my room, I could clearly smell bacon and sausage. I continued on my way down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Where sure enough, was my mom, dad, and grandpa waiting at the table. My aunt was flipping a pancake.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? I still have to get ready." I asked.

Seth, who was also in the kitchen with my family, turned and ran to me when he saw me.

I picked him up, and allowed him to lick my chin.

"You still have twenty minutes." My aunt said.

"Well, while it may take you fifteen seconds to get ready, it takes me well beyond twenty minutes." I said a little angrily now.

"And you're wasting your minutes by arguing right now." My mom said smiling.

I gapped at them. "AH! Why didn't I get speed!?" I finished melodramatically; I turned and stormed up the stairs into the shower.

* * *

Although it normally does take me more then twenty minutes to get ready. I was not allowed my time.

Feeling overly self-conscious today, and like hell. Upset was not even the right word to describe my mood.

I was in the front seat next to my mom, who's driving was more less extreme then my fathers, but she was slowly getting there.

Then again, she didn't like to drive my dads Bugatti. She was used to driving her Mercedes- Benz Guardian.

"Emmett stop that!" I demanded. As Emmett tried playing with my hair.

"It looks like a bird nest." Emmett said poking my hair.

"Emmett." Mom warned him.

"I look horrible today." I said.

Emmett snorted.

I glared at him. "We're twins you know!?"

"I didn't say anything!" Emmett said defensively.

"Well this teaches you responsibility, you need to learn to wake up on your own." My mom said smiling at me.

"I don't even own a alarm clock." I said angrily. I had my arms crossed over the plain over sized white shirt I had, over my black Capri pants.

I know I was acting childish, but come one I was angry, people act stupid when they're angry.

As my mom came to a hault, I realized we were already at school.

I cringed when I saw Mayleen and her perfect friends. They were sitting by the schools entrance, done up was an understatement.

"Damn! Is Mayleen looking good." Emmett said, in the backseat.

I looked down at myself, and felt even worse.

My mom without a doubt noticed.

"Emmett, get to class, you sister will be out there soon." My mother said.

"See you later mom." Emmett said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

Once Emmett was out the car, my mom and I watched him for a little, as a few guys greeted him, I hadn't seen yesterday.

Even though they were outside, and with the noise all around. I could make out their conversation. They were talking about yesterday's event with his teacher.

"So who's Mayleen?" my mom asked.

I turned my gaze from Emmett, to Mayleen, who was staring at Emmett.

"The one in the middle, of the other girls by the stairs." I said. Looking forward of me now.  
"The one with long dark hair?" my mom asked.

I nodded.  
"They let you dress like this now?" She asked.

I snorted as she made it sound like one of those "Why back in my day." Tones.

"I have to go mom." I said ready to open the car door.

But I was held back, when I felt my moms grip on my arm.  
"Look Hannah. I was never exactly a fashion goer when I was still… human… but I know times have changed. I know your growing up, and I know this is all new to you. I know high school can be tough, because I know high school kids can be tough." She said

I didn't need her to feel sorry for me.

"I'm fine mom." I said trying to pull away.

"Here." She said pulling out a wad of cash from her purse.

She handed it over to me. My eyes were wide. Its not that I have never seen this amount of money, its just what was she expecting me to do with it?

"After school, I want you to go out to Port Angeles with your brother, and get whatever you like." She said to me.

I didn't know if this was a test, or if she was serious.

I took the money slowly away from her. "How am I going to get there?" I asked her.

She smirked and drove away from the entrance of the school. She went around it, and parked close to gyms entrance, which faced the woods.

She turned the engine off. "She's all yours." She said.

I laughed in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked her

"Under one condition. That you be very careful." She said.

"I won't get hurt." I said, my dad, had told me all to well about her very past clumsiness.

She pulled the keys away from me.  
"I was talking about the car." She said seriously, before breaking into her musical laughter.

"And you?" I asked her, taking the keys from her.

"Don't worry, it takes me less time to get home on foot, then by car" she said to me.

* * *

I wish I could say that school went by fast, but it didn't. I almost got kicked out of Mr. Ark's class again, for correcting him. I found out Emmett's first period teacher seriously had to be Mr. Arks wife or sister, because their attitudes were just about the same.

I had learned what we talked about in math class, when I was about eight years old. I was already speaking both fluent French, and Spanish by the time I was five. Astronomy was a breeze, I knew the study of celestial objects better, then I knew the very country I lived in. Both Emmett and I owned the gym court. I hate to say it, but really… this school was a joke.

Only good thing about it, was that I was finally able to be a normal teenager.

Once the final bell rang, I quickly found Emmett, who was just getting out of chemistry class with Mulan.

"Hey! How was class?" I asked them.

"Tough." Mulan said.

"A joke." Responded Emmett at the same time.

"Seriously, who the hell taught you guys? Your parents must have hired the most expensive tutors in the world. Which would explain why your dad looks so young, plastic surgery right? You guys must be like more loaded then my family." Mulan asked.

"Uh…" Emmett began. He looked at me for a save.

"So Mulan, Emmett and I are going to Port Angeles. Wanna come?" I asked her.

"We are?" Emmett asked. "How the hell are we getting there?"

"Yes we are, mom left me her car." I said, as we walked past other kids. A few of the guys looked at Emmett a bit timidly. As we reached the entrance of the school, I walked down the steps with Emmett and Mulan.

"Oh, I really wish I could, but I can't tonight. My family, we have this sort of tradition every Thursday. Where we have a big dinner with our family." Mulan said.

"Oh.. well maybe next time. Have fun." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" She asked, as she waved goodbye.

"Smell ya later!" Emmett said.

He wrapped his arm around me. "So did mom give you cash?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was planning on letting you buy yourself stuff too."

* * *

**PAULS POV**

Slowing my black Harley down, I waited patiently outside for Emily to come out.

No more then a minute later, she was already running towards me.

"PAUL!" She said wrapping her arms around me. She kissed me on the cheek.

If your thinking there is something going on here, then you're wrong.

Unlike the rest of us, Emily aged. Seventeen years ago she was only nineteen years old. Making her thirty- six now, but with the plastic surgery she has gotten, she didn't look that much older, then what we were. Not to mention she never seemed to lose her physique.

Although Jacob was our alpha, Emily took care of us all, she was like other mother,. She never re fell in love after Sam, she still loved him very much.

And even after all these years, she still wore the engagement ring, Sam had bought her.

I mounted off my bike, and hugged her.

"Emily." I said picking her off her feet.

She laughed. I put her down and looked at her face. I pushed her hair back, she was still covering the side she used to have scarred. Although they were not as profound as before, she still tends to cover it.

"Your beautiful." I said to her, kissing her cheek. "Ready?" I asked her, handing her my helmet.

She smiled up at me. "Ready." she said.

I mounted back on my bike, and waited until she put my helmet on, and sat down behind me.

She wrapped her arms around me, I kicked for the bike to turn on. And made my way to get to Port Angeles.

"You really don't mind waiting? It might be a while." She said, muffled by the helmet.

"I'll check stores out." I said to her.

Maybe I could buy her something for her birthday, which was coming up.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

As soon as we got into town, I decided that I would first go and buy some clothes for myself, before I would go and buy that alarm clock.

"See you here in two hours?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good, if not I know I will find you in a restaurant right?" I asked.

He winked at me and told me to take care of myself.

I watched him for a little, as he walked away smoothly. Getting the attention from a few girls.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I didn't feel as confident as Emmett did.

As I walked down the street, I passed by a boutique, it had a lot of the clothes my aunt would like.

As I opened the door, the bell attached to it dinged.

A woman at least in her late twenties, perhaps even early thirties looked up at me.

She gave me a look, almost as if saying, I was out of place here. I ignored it and proceeded to walk into the store.

"May I help you?" She asked me, stopping me.

"Oh.. No I'm just looking." I said to her.

She looked at me up and down. "I don't think there's anything for you here."

I looked around the store, I didn't understand what she meant. I was 5'8, a bit tall for a girl, but I didn't see how I couldn't find anything for me.

"Why not?" I asked her confused.

"I'm afraid I don't think you can… afford anything from here." She said looking at my clothes.

After she said that, I was utterly stunned, I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't believe she had just said that. I felt like slapping her across the face, but my thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again.

Emmett came in, the woman immediately changed her composure and greeted him.

"Hello there, welcome. How many I help you?" she asked.

He ignored her, and smiled at me.

"Yo sis, you forgot to give me some of the money." He said.

I looked at the lady before pulling out the huge wad of hundreds from my pocket.

The lady literally gasped out loud.

"Here." I said to him.

"Smell ya later." He said to me before. Leaving the store again.

After he left the woman cleared her throat.

"Well… I guess I will be taking my business else where." I said as I started walking to the door. Opening it.

"NO!" the lady screamed out loud. Actually making me jump.

"I mean… no. I'm sorry, I just had a misunderstanding." She said. Now smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Miserable hag." I said before slamming the door shut behind me.

I sort of felt like I could cry, with how angry I was, I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman!

I was seriously upset, I started walking furiously angry, looking down at my shoes, until I finally reached another clothing store.

Stepping in, I was greeted by a younger lady, then the one at the other store.

"Good afternoon! Let me know if you need any help." She said smiling to me.

I smiled at her and thanked her.

Almost an hour and $375 dollars later, I was making my way to another store.

Not to far from the one I had just made some spendings at, was a lingerie store.

I bit down on my lip, as I argued with myself on going in or not.

I looked at the mannequin displayed by the window, with the beautiful white lacy nightdress. It was very short, not much to hide from the imagination, it had a long V cut at the front, that reached down to the mannequins belly button.

Only held in place with a small bow tie close to its breast.

I had been so distracted looking at it, that I had not realized there was someone inside looking at me.

Finally looking away from the nightdress, I met the eyes of…. the same guy from the diner.

My heart started pounding, as I turned around, and began walking away quickly, not looking back.

I could feel my face boiling in embarrassment, as I realized, he had seen me looking at lingerie.

And what the hell was he doing in a lingerie store? Maybe he worked there? Or maybe buying something for his girlfriend. I thought glumly.

_Oh stop it Hannah, like It matter if he has a girlfriend. Its not like you could ever get a chance to even speaking to him._

But I had spoke to soon.

"Wait!" I heard a guys voice behind me.

I stopped as I turned around, to see the same guy jogging towards me, one of my bags in his hand.

_Shit._I thought to myself. Out of all days, it's the day I looked worse then hell.

I looked down at my hands, and realized I must have dropped it outside the lingerie store.

"You dropped this." He said coming up to me.

Now that I was so close to him, I was able to realize, not just how good looking he actually was, and fit, but also how incredibly tall he was. He was darker then me, and much more built then Emmett. He looked like he was from Native descent.

I looked up at him, as I took my bag. I bite down on my lip.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly.

"I've seen you before." He said.

"Is that a question?" I asked him, now looking away shyly, I looked around us instead.

"No… I guess not. My names Paul." He said.

_Paul…_I repeated his name in my head.

"Well Paul thank you very much." I said turning around to leave.

WHAT!? I know I know. HANNAH TALK TO HIM! But what do you expect? I had never really talked to a guy before. Especially one as cute as him.

"Wait." Paul said to me.

I turned to look at him.

But turned my gaze when I heard a girl's voice.

"There you are!" she said.

She was shorter then me, and just like him, was tan and seemed of Native descent as well. She had long black hair, I didn't really get to see her face, because her long dark hair framed around her face like a curtain.

What I did notice though, was the ring on her left hand.

_Married… of course. _I thought glum again.

I know its stupid, but I actually felt a little heart broken.

"Well thank you." I said to him, before walking away quickly towards a large store.

It had a large smiley face on its banner. I still needed to get an alarm clock, but I also really needed to get away from them.

I had noticed the girl turn to look at me, when I said thank you to him. But I didn't bother to look at her.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"Who was that?" Emily asked teasing me. She tickled me.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said. Rubbing the scar on my neck with my hand.


	5. Equinox

**March 7= My birthday. And although you normally get gifts on your birthday, I am giving you guys the gift instead. One of the longest chapters I have EVER written. Enjoy!**

* * *

HANNAH'S POV

I didn't even bother looking back, I went straight into the store, with the large parking lot.

Spent a few minutes looking for the section where I could find the alarm clocks, decided on an old fashion black alarm clock.

It was the one with the little hammer, in between two plate cover looking bells. And when it set off, the little hammer hits each of them, side to side.

I paid for it, and added the bag with the alarm clock, on to the other bags I already had.

When I left the store, I noticed the sky was already turning dark.

So I decided to look for Emmett, but there were lots of restaurants around.

So I closed my eyes, and focused. Focused on to Emmett's scent, his words.

And followed, until I sure enough, I found him sitting next to a big window, outside a Chinese joint.

He had quite a large menu in hand, reviewing over it.

I went to the door and had a few seconds of struggle, with the amount of bags I had.

Until I finally opened it. Emmett turned around when he heard the doors bell chime.

And immediately got up and helped me with my bags.

"Thanks." I said.

"Gee did you buy a whole store." He asked.

"Not a whole store, but a whole line they had." I said to him.

He set my bags next to his bags, which by any means were almost the same amount as mine.

I raised my eyebrow as I sat next to him, so the bags could take up all the space across from our seats.

"You were saying?" I asked him as I stared at his bags.

"Hey I needed things." He said, as he shared his menu with me.

"Did you buy yourself things from the lingerie store?" I asked him teasing, as I reviewed the menu.

"Did you?" He asked me.

I ignored him, and bite down on my lip, as I remembered what had happened earlier.

"Do you know what you're getting?" I asked him.

"Eh, I'm not really that hungry. I think an egg drop soup, orange chicken, beef fried rice, crab ragoon, shrimp egg foo young, pot stickers, and four egg rolls." He said.

"Touché, I think I'll get the same." I said.

He pushed me a little with his shoulder.

"Move, I have to drain the beast." He said.

"Oh god." I said. Getting up, I let him pass so he could use the washroom.

As he left, the waitress came to our table, and asked if I knew what we were getting.

I told her the orders, and she looked at me unconvinced.

"Don't worry, we're not bluffing, we are heavy eaters. We have money to pay for it all."

She stared at my stomach oddly, unsure.

After she left. I found myself looking out the large window next to me.

I watched as a few people walked by, a few people entering open stores. The movie theatres sign was the brightest light in the night.

I read a few of the movie titles.

Then something caught my attention. Coming by the restaurant was a dark motorcycle, mounted on it was Paul. Holding tightly on to him by the torso, was his wife.

He stared at me, as he drove by, and for a few seconds we just made eye contact, until Emmett startled me.

"Did you order already?" he asked.

I jumped up, and turned to look at Emmett.

"Yeah." I said, looking for Paul again, but he wasn't anywhere by anymore.

* * *

After our dinner, which was joined by the crowd of stares from the employees, we paid for our meal, and rounded up our bags again.

As the store with the rude woman earlier came near, I told Emmett what had happened.

Emmett said he had an idea, and handed me all my bags back, including his. How I managed to grab a hold of them all, I don't know.

But as we passed the store, the woman from inside was looking out the window, and when she saw the amount of bags I had, she seemed like she wished she had ate her words. I blew a kiss and her, and continued on to the car.

Once inside, I headed towards the highway, at a humans pace, which was beginning to frustrate me.

Once on the highway, my speed began to pick up, until we reached the dark roads of the woods. Once we were there, I stepped on the gas, pushing the car to 95 mph.

With the city lights far away now, all that I could really see, was what the cars headlights allowed.

Emmett put the window down, and stuck his head out.

"What the…." I heard him say.

I saw him stick his head out more the car. He was looking into the dark woods.

"What?" I asked him.

"What the fuck?" he said again.

I noticed him rub his eyes, then he quickly got back into the car. He locked the door and looked over at me.

"What?" I said a little scared now.

He just stared at me.

"Emmett stop that, tell me what's wrong?" I said scared now.

"I saw… I think I saw…" He shook his head hard. "Never mind, I'm just tired." He said.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, until I heard it wanting to crack, I loosened my grip, and hoped I hadn't left a deep dent into it.

"Emmett you're scaring me." I said to him. As the familiar right turn into the woods came to view, I put the turning signal, just to hear something.

He smiled at me. "I think I'm seeing things." He said.

"What did you see?" I asked him. The thought of him describing something similar to what I had seen yesterday, scared me.

"Nothing." He said, laughing.

I sighed angrily. "Jerk."

When the lights of the house began to light the rest of the way home, we found both my parents waiting outside the door for us.

Dad was hugging mom from behind, they both smiled at us when the car came to park in front of the house.

Before I could even put my hand on the doors handle, the door was already open for me, dad was already holding his hand out for me.

I smiled and took his hand, as he helped me out.

"Where's my helping hand?" Emmett complained, I heard mom laugh, as she gave him her hand.

Dad looked to the back seats where our bags where.

"And we thought Alice was bad." Edward said to mom.

My mom giggled, as my aunt stormed out the door.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?" she screamed at Emmett and I.

Emmett shrugged and pointed at me.

"It was a last minute thing." I said, as I tried to avoid her glare.

I heard a howl, turning to its direction, Seth came running out the house and to me.

He stood up on his hind legs, and tried reaching out to me.

I heard my aunt make a disturbed noise. "As if my night wasn't bad enough, the dog had to come around." She said as she turned to the house.

"Pick him up, he's missed you all day." My mom said. As she faded into the house with my bags, followed suit in an equal blur was my father, with Emmett's bags.

I picked Seth up and kissed the top of his head.

"What have you been up to huh?" I asked him as I pet him behind the ear.

"Yo mom! Did you make anything to eat?" Emmett asked.

"Dude… we just ate." I said to him.

"I'm still hungry!" he said pushing me to the side, and going towards the kitchen.

I shook my head, as I headed up the stairs to my room with Seth.

As I got to my room, I found my mom already hanging up the last shirt on to a hanger, and into my closet.

"You got very pretty things Hannah." My mom said.

"I have your change." I said to her, I put Seth down on my bed.

"Go ahead and keep it." She said to me. "Do you have any homework?" she asked me.

I shook my head. Moving Seth to the side, I sat down next to him.

He immediately jumped on to my lap.

"Already finished it, during my lunch period." I said.

She smiled at kissed the top head. "That's my girl. Are you going to sleep now?" she asked.

I nodded. "I think so… mom." I said as she was already at the door way.

"Mmm?" she asked.  
"Remember Mayleen?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"She has a twin as well, Mulan. She's the complete opposite of Mayleen, a really nice girl… well she invited us… Emmett and I, to a party on Saturday… can we go?" I asked hopeful.

"What party?" my father said, as he appeared at my doorway, next to my mom.

"Just a party with the kids from school." My mom said to him.

"Will there be boys?" my dad asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad… it's a party."

"So will there be boys, or will there be _a _boy." He asked smirking again.

"Nooooo, it's just a party, and anyone can go to it, its not like I can control guys from going to it." I said.

"Anyone can go huh?" my dad asked.

"Mooooom." I whined. The last thing I needed, was my dad at a party I was going to.

She laughed. "Edward, stop it. And the answer is yes, both you and your brother can go." She said.

"Where is it going to be?" she asked.  
"I don't know yet, but I promise we will be very careful… I mean.. come on its not like we need to be afraid of the other kids… its more the other way around." I said.

Both my parents smirked.

* * *

That night I dreamt, I dreamt something I never had before. Something so vivid, I swore it was real…

"Hello?" I asked the darkness.

I continued to walk into the woods, the sound of my breathing heavily increasing.

I wasn't afraid of the darkness, or what could be around me. I was more afraid as to why I was here. Looking up at the sky, I noticed the moon was the color of its harvest, when it hit its autumnal equinox.

"The hunters moon." I said to myself.

Looking down at myself, I finally noticed I was in a short white cotton dress.

I shuddered as I realized there was a chill in the night.

I continued to walk deeper into the woods, only to feel like I was going in circles.

Looking down at my feet, I noticed I was barefoot. And suddenly they felt ice cold,

The sudden wet dirt was coating my feet, forming mud stains all over them.  
"Hello?" I asked again. I shuddered, as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you lost?" came a husky voice.

I gasped and turned around.

Leaning against a tree was Paul. He had on the same outfit he wore the day at the diner.

I sighed in relief. "Paul…you scared me." I said to him.

He was picking at his fingernails, almost as if he was picking dirt off under them.

His gaze slowly rose from them to my eyes. He smirked.  
"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"I didn't bring you here. If that's what you're implying." He said, taking a step towards me.

I took a step backwards.

I smiled. "No of course not. I didn't say that." I said.

"You know…" he said walking slowly towards me. "… you never did, tell me your name." he said.

Every step he took towards me, I took the equal amount back, until I felt the trunk of a tree against my back.

"Its…" I tried saying, but I just stuttered.

He continued to smile at me, as he finally stood right in front of me.

He was staring down into my eyes.

"It's… It's." I continued to stutter.

I shuddered, I didn't know if it was because I was cold, or if I was afraid of Paul, at this point.

"Cold?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said not even sure.

The very little space we already had apart, was broken, when he pressed his body close to mine.

His body, the least to say was incredibly hot.

I brought my hand up to my hair awkwardly, I put my hair behind my ear.

He took my hand into his, lacing his fingers into them, he raised my hand so it was extended perfectly straight above me, and against the tree behind me.

He leaned his hands weight heavily into mine.

"So whats your name?' he asked me again, his other hand trailed against my other arm.

His body heat, mixed with the cold air made me shudder.

"Hannah." I whispered.

I looked up at him again, I had looked away when I had shuddered.

"Hannah." He copied in a whisper. He came closer to me, his lips parting slowly as he leaned in.

I closed my eyes, as I waited for his lips to touch mine…

But the kiss never came. As my new alarm clock went off, I sat up on my bed, a cold sweat coated my pajamas.

I started breathing heavily as I sighed.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself. I brought my hands to my sides of my head.

I swept my hair back with my sweat.

Seth started to lick my chin. I pushed him away lightly as I turned my alarm off.

Seth tried to lick me again. "Stop." I said to him.

"It felt so real." I said.

I rested my right hand on my throat, grabbing it. I could feel the pulse on my neck beating.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

I fluffed my hair with my fingers, trying to create some volume to it. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my outfit.

I had nothing special on, just a plain black tank top I had bought, and a pair of black low rise, skinny jeans. Completing my look were black flats.

I reached around my makeup, and found the half of my necklace.

Everyone in my family had some type of jewelry that bore the family crest on in.

Emmett and I, just so happened to have broken necklaces, with the crest.

I had the left half with the CUL, and Emmett had the right side, with the LEN at the bottom.

Once put together, it read our family name, with the crest design on it.

I grabbed my stomach, as I realized I had tried from going to the washroom long enough now.

"Emmett! EMMETT!!" I said banging at the bathrooms door.

"WHAT?" he said swinging the door open. A hot steam came out

He had a towel wrapped around his waist. My blow dryer in one hand, and a comb in the other.

"YOUR STILL NOT READY!?": I asked him in disbelief.

"I'll be ready!" He said slamming the door in my face.

"EMMETT!" I said banging on the door again. "I need to pee!" I yelled at the door.

"Pee in a cup!" he said over the blow dryer.

"You've been in there for an hour!" I said

He didn't respond, so I rolled my eyes and went to his room.

"Pee in a cup huh?" I said though gritted teeth.

I went into his room, and grabbed his sports bottle, untwisting the top.

Sure I could just go into the other bathroom, but I wanted to go into mine.

"I'll show you, to tell me to pee in a cup." I said angrily.

"Hannah." My mom said behind me.

I turned around slowly.

"What are you doing in your brothers room?" she asked me.

I looked at her with my mouth open. "Oh nothing.. just…. Looking for this." I said showing her the sports bottle.

"And now that I know that's is here, I can go to the party in peace." I said shrugging,

I smiled and walked past her awkwardly, and into my room.

"Now I want you two to behave." She said.

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked her.

"I'm just saying." She said. "Your grandfather once gave this to me, and now I'm giving it to you." She said handing me a tube.

I looked at it and then at her. "Really mom… pepper spray? You do know this is a human party right? I could very well defend myself blindfolded with my strength." I said to her.

"Yes, but you can't just go breaking arms and bones so easily, without causing problems. I know you can defend yourself well without it, but as my dad said to me. It does me peace." She said.

"Alright." I said putting it my back pocket.

When I heard the bathrooms door open, I practically bolted into it, and slammed the door shut, before Emmett decided to come back in.

"Emmett, start the car! We have to meet Mulan at school in ten minutes!" I said through the door.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"UGH!" I moaned, I opened my eyes, as I felt a sharp pain to my gut.

"Wake up sleepy." Said Emily.

She had just jumped on top of me, and although she was not heavy, the pain was intense, because I had not expected it, and I had been asleep.

"Five more minutes." I said.

I felt her weight off me, and heard another moan in pain. This one came from Jacob.

"COME ON, COME ON, wake up guys!" Emily urged us.

"Five more minutes." I heard Jacob say as well.

"That's what you both said three hours ago!" she complained.

I yawned and sat up.

"Come on Em, Jacob and I both worked double shifts the past two nights, we've only slept five hours in the past forty eight hours. The boys can handle it on their own tonight." I said, as I rolled over to my side.

"Sam wouldn't have said that, Sam would have been by the boys side." She said.

Both Jacob and I slowly turned our heads towards one another.

I could tell he was taking the same guilt trip as I was right about now.

We both knew that, that's all she had to say.

"Your right." Jacob said standing up.

In my head I groaned, but I only followed behind Jacob.

"That's better." Emily said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumbled, walking down the stairs.

Emily didn't hear me, only Jacob was able to.

"Paul." Jacob scowled me.

I stretched my right arm across my chest, pushing it with my left arm, so I could feel the stretch more.

Jacob yawned loudly, causing me to yawn too, it seemed so contagious.

"Race you?" Jacob asked, yawning again.

I nodded grinning. "For?" I took my denim shorts off, and bite on them, so I could hold them in my mouth.

"Baby sitter. First one to reach John wins." Jacob said. He took his pants off, and put them to his mouth as well.

We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to take the first move.

And just about at the same time, we both pushed each other at the chest, and ran into the woods at top speed, we both jumped high up into the air, and phased.

As the fur grew out of my skin, the familiar itch ached for me to scratch at it, but I knew Jacob wasn't going to pay attention to his itch, and I wouldn't either.

I continued to run, clawing my claws deep into the ground, allowing me to push my self forward. This action was leaving long gash's on the dirt.

I could hear the boys thoughts, apparently they were playing fetch with a log.

I sniffed the air, and targeted their direction.

I looked over at Jacob, even in the dark woods, I could make out his russet brown fur. I knew he had found the boys too.

And together we started meeting closer, we made a "V" as we meet and ran next to one another.

I shoved hard into him, causing him to slam hard into a tree.

As the tree shook, I heard a few birds fly away startled.

"_Fucker." _I heard Jacob say.

I started laughing in my head, I could see the boys, they were staring at us. As we both made our way towards them.

I was in the lead for sure, or so I thought, until Jacob swatted my hind leg, causing me to trip and roll forward.

Letting go off my shorts, I cried in pain as I felt my forehead scrape against the ground, I continued to roll forward, until I hit my back hard into a tree trunk.

I looked over at Jacob, who was phasing back as he jumped in the air, _"WHOA!" _I heard John say in my head.

I heard him yelp in fright, as he realized Jacob was about to land on him.

"Got em!" Jacob screamed, as his naked body landed on top of John.

John fell to the ground, under Jacobs weight.

I started breathing heavily, as my fur began to recede into my skin.

Laying on the ground, with my legs still in the air on the tree trunk. I let my arms extend to my sides.

The othes phased back, as they- including Jacob walked to me, they formed a circle round me.

Brady held my shorts above me, I snatched them away from him.  
"Are you okay?" Embry asked me.

I glared at him, as I rolled to my side and got up.

"See you tomorrow then." Jacob said smiling, as he began walking backwards.

"And where are you going?" Brady asked him.

"Home, to sleep. Paul will stay with you guys." He said winking at me.

I glared at him. He smiled again, before turning, and running towards his house's direction.

The guys turned to me. "Are you okay?" Embry repeated.

I punched the tree I had smacked into hard, causing me to dent the trunk.

"NO! I'm tired!" I said to them. I snapped my head to the side hard, so my neck could crack.

John scratched the back of his head. "Then I don't think I should even ask." He said uncomfortably.

"WHAT?" I asked him angrily.

"Well… Alexa said there's a party in the woods, not to far from her school…" Brady said.

Alexa was this girl he was seeing, he hadn't imprinted on her, nor was she his girlfriend. She was just around when he _needed_ it.

"AND?" I asked them, as I put my shorts on.

"Well.. we want to go." Brady said.

I glared at them.

"Come on Paul, there hasn't been any trouble right now. The leeches haven't came around in years. I know you and Jacob have been searching for the next guy in pack. But Jacobs gone to sleep, the woods are clean…" Embry said.

"I HATE PARTIES." I said. I was tired, and the last thing I wanted to do, was be somewhere with loud music, and kids.

"Then can _we_ go?" John asked.

"Yeah, like Jacob will be happy about me letting you guys go on your own." I said. "I literally am going to be a god damn baby sitter." I said rolling my eyes.

"So is that a yes?" Brady asked happily.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV **

When we arrived to the school, we found quiet a number of cars parked in the parking lot.

Mulan told us it would be okay to park, and said we would have to walk the rest of the way to the party.

All we had to do was follow the trees with the white string attached to them.

Not that Emmett or I needed them to know where to go.

It had been some time since either of had fed on animal blood, so right now the others smelled mouth watering.

It had taken us about half an hour walking to get there, when we arrived there was loud music playing, I was actually surprised we hadn't heard it from the schools parking lot.

But I was even more surprised, they had found a way to get connection for the equipment.

It was all thanks to long extension cords attached from one to another, to another, to another… you get the idea.

There were quite a few faces I had seen around at school, and some I hadn't.

And then there was Mayleen… Mayleen, Mayleen, Mayleen. Who knew it could be possible, but she wearing even smaller and tighter clothes then usual. She looked like she was wearing a belly dancers outfit.

She had her hair in a very tight and high ponytail. With her bangs brushed to the side.

She had on a white chocker. Her shirt… if you want to call it a shirt, looked more like a white lacy push up bra…. because dear lord where they pushing her up.

She had on a very thin and very open skirt, that I had seen on belly dancers, it was one of those skirts that left the legs completely exposed, and was placed very low below the belly button.

"Why does your sister, even bother putting on clothes?" I asked Mulan.

"My god, does Mulan create blue balls to the next level." Emmett said. He bite down on his knuckles.

I noticed Mulan look down sadly. Unlike Mayleen's risqué outfit, she just had on jeans and a red baby doll shirt.

Elbowing him on the side of his ribs, he looked at me questionably. I nodded my head towards Mulans direction.

"Mulan?" Emmett asked.

Mulan looked at him.

"Want to dance?" he asked her.

"I don't know how to dance." She said.

"I don't know either." He said to her. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her along with him, towards the crowd of other people dancing.

Mulan looked back at me uncertain.

I smiled at her, encouraging her. "I'll be okay." I mouthed, letting her know I was okay to be alone.

I turned my gaze to Mayleen, she was holding a clear plastic cup with beer.

She screamed. "SANDSTORM!" before taking a long drink at her cup, as she started dancing.

Even the way she moved her hips were something to look at.

I still can't believe how this girl could possibly be human. How could someone be so perfect?

I had to yank my gaze away from her, I decided to find a place to sit down.

I made me way through the crowd of dancing bodies, through the couples dancing, around the drunk people, and around the couples making out.

And finally I found a fold out chair to sit on.

I watched the people dancing, the beat of the song, sort of made me want to dance, but I didn't have anyone to dance with.

"Want one?" came a voice over the music.

I looked up at a guys hand, not even bothering to look at his face, he was holding out a beer at me.

I took it and smiled. "Thanks." I said.

He continued on, asking others if they wanted a beer.

I brought the cup to my mouth, and sniffed it.

I took a sip of it, and spit it out, and started coughing.

"Ugh." I made a face. "This is disgusting." I said to myself.

I got off my chair, and walked over to a bag, already over flowing with empty plastic cups.

I looked down at my black tank top, and realized it was wet, I tried wiping at it with my hand. I must have spilled some beer on me.

I decided to go back to my seat, but when I got to it, I found a couple sitting on it… well the guy was sitting on the seat, the girl was rubbing herself on him…. was she… dancing?

I opened my eyes, wide open at what I was seeing. I turned around and smacked straight into someone.

"Sorry!" I said looking up at Paul… Paul? What was he doing here?

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He was grabbing my arm. Just like in my dream, it was hot.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said pulling my arm away from him. I walked around him.

"_Smooth." _I said to myself.

I needed to get away from this embarrassment. So I decided to walk away from the party.

I didn't walk to far from the party, I could still hear the music loud enough, and the light still showed enough light, to see what was ahead of me.

"Stupid." I said to myself.

"Hey."

I turned around, knowing all to well who that had came from.

Paul walked to me.  
"Funny how I keep bumping into you." He said.

What I found more funny, was how I had dreamt an encounter with him in the woods. And here we were.

I looked at his ring finger, and noticed he wasn't wearing a ring.

"Yeah… funny." I said

I looked over at where the party was. I could still see people dancing.

"So what brought you here?" he asked.

"My car." I said.

He smiled. "You know what I mean."

"My friend." I said simply. "You?"

"My brothers… well their really my friends But their like my brothers." He said.

"I see." I said. "Well I really should get back, my brother is probably looking for me." I said starting to walk away.

"Wait." He said. He grabbed my arm again.

I looked down at his hand. Then back up at him.

"Sorry." He said letting go. "What's your name." he asked.

"Hannah." I said. I couldn't help but stare at the scar he had on his neck.

"Hannah…" he repeated.

I didn't know if he was waiting for me to say my last name. But since I just stared at him, he continued.  
"My name's Paul." He said.

"I know, I remember." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"That's a rather rude question to ask a girl." I said to him smiling.

"Sorry." He said smirking.

"I'm seventeen." I said.

I can't really describe the look on his face. But he longer had a smile on it.

"Hannah… what's your full name?" he asked.

"Hannah Cullen." I said.

The look on his face, was that of utter shock.

"Cullen?" he said slowly, almost to himself.

We both stared at each other in silence, until we heard people screaming. I turned towards the parties direction, and noticed the music had stopped, people where running in all directions in the woods.

"THE PIGS ARE HERE!" I heard a few people scream.

"THIS PARTY IS OVER!" I heard a voice over a megaphone.

"Cops." I said turning to look at Paul. But he was gone.

I looked around for him, but only saw other kids running.

"HANNAH!" I heard Emmett scream for me, I stopped looking for Paul, and ran to Emmett, and Mulan.

Together we ran along with the other kids, towards the school, to get to the car.


	6. Wanderer

**PAULS POV**

After what seemed like a day and a half, the boys were finally ready to go to this party.

It's not that I was eager to go, it's that I was eager to get it over with already. So without much effort on my part, I just changed into a white shirt, and kept the shorts I already had on.

So by the time we were already stepping into the party grounds, I was already asking what time we were leaving.

"Oh come on Paul. Lighten up." John said to me.

"Shit, Paul… That chick is here." Embry said.

"Who?" I asked yawning.

"Marlene… I don't remember her name man, she's over there." Embry said.

"Who's Marlene?" John asked me.

I looked over at the direction Embry had pointed to, and saw Mayleen dancing.

"Shit, Mayleen is here." I said, turning around so she didn't see me.

"Damn, you got with that?" Brady asked me.

"Long story." I mumbled.

"Hey Brady." I recognized Alexa's voice. I heard some sort of kiss contact.

"Well see you guys later." I heard Brady say.

"So why are you avoiding her?" John asked me.

I looked over at her, and noticed her scream something, I couldn't make out what it was over the music that was playing now.

She took a drink out of her cup, before she continued to dance. The way she moved her hips, reminded me all to well of the times we….

"Yeah, I'll wait for you guys in the woods, when you guys are ready to leave come look for me." I said to them.

"Aww come on Paul." John said.

"Have fun." I mumbled to them, I heard John asked Embry, what had gone on between Mayleen and I. Before I stormed away.

I was too busy trying to avoid from Mayleen seeing me, which wasn't that easy to do, considering, I practically towered over the others. And too busy trying to walk around the kids dancing, and the girls who were trying to rub up against me, that I didn't even notice the small girl in front of me, until she bumped hard into me.

Before she could fall, I caught her by the arm.

"Sorry!" she said. For a moment I was taken a back when I realized it was the girl from the diner and Port Angeles. As I still grabbed her arm, I noticed it was a bit cool, but not cold like the leeches.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she looked down at my hand, I was still holding on to her arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks." she said pulling her arm away from me.

I wondered if she really was okay. I was about to ask her, but she walked off around me.

I didn't know if she was upset or angry. I told myself that I just wanted to make sure she was okay. But in reality, I just wanted to talk to her.

I looked around at the others, and noticed everyone at the party was too busy drinking, kissing or dancing.

So I walked after her.

I noticed her shake her head.

"Hey." I said.

She stopped walking, and turned around to look at me.

I noticed her stare at me confused, so before she could think I was some sort of creep following her. I said the first thing I could.

"Funny how I keep bumping into you." Was all I could think of saying.

She was avoiding my gaze, and instead looked down at my hand. I squeezed it, making my knuckles crack.

"Yeah… funny." She said, looking over at the party.

_Great, she thinks you're a creep._ I thought, seeing she was feeling uncomfortable.

"So what brought you here?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"My car." she said.

Smartass… "You know what I mean." I said, smiling.

"My friend." she said. "You?"

"My brothers… well their really my friends But their like my brothers." I answered quickly.

"I see." she said. "Well I really should get back, my brother is probably looking for me." she said starting to walk away.

"Wait." I said grabbing her arm again.

She looked down at my hand. Then back up at me. I was waiting for her to smack me, or tell me to let go of her, but she didn't.

"Sorry." I said letting go. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Hannah." she said, not looking at me.

"Hannah…" I repeated, letting it register into my brain.

"My name's Paul." I said to her.

"I know, I remember." she said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"That's a rather rude question to ask a girl." She said smiling. Dimples formed perfectly on her cheeks.

Now that I was able to talk to her this long, I was able to notice exactly how beautiful she was. She was far more slender then other girls I was used to talking to, but her features was far more attractive and eye catching to explain. Her pale and smooth skin, reminded me so much of porcelain dolls.

"Sorry." I said smirking.

"I'm seventeen." she said.

_Seventeen… _Hadn't Jacob and I just spoken about the twin leeches age earlier? I sniffed the air, not too obviously, but to get a good whiff of the air. And she didn't even smell the slightest as a leech. But this is all to close to connecting…

"Hannah… what's your full name?" I asked.

"Hannah Cullen." She said smiling up at me.

To say I was a loss of words, is an understatement, so when I brought myself to repeating the last name, it was more shocking to me then.

"Cullen?" I said, almost in a whisper.

It dawned on me then, that this young girl, was in fact the very leech that had came out of Bella. Her and her brother, were the offspring of the leech we had killed… I had killed her father, I had taken my time… and I had enjoyed it… and I had wanted to kill her and her brother. I _have_ wanted to kill her and her brother, waiting for the slightest evidence that they had slipped.

Here was my chance, no one saw us come here, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She seemed so pure and innocent, so… controlled.

I didn't know what to say, I could only just stare are her. Until we heard people screaming, from the party.

When she turned to look, I took the chance to pry myself away from her, away from wanting to ask her more questions, from changing my mind about not wanting to hurt her…

When I knew I was far enough to phase, I did.

_EMBRY! BRADY! JOHN! Report! _I said, trying not to let the shock in my voice show.

_John is with me, we got away from the cops. We saw Brady leave the party with Alexa, before the cops got there, he'll be more then okay. _Embry said laughing.

Normally I would have smirked at this, but right now, my head was elsewhere. _Meet me in front of Jakes. _I said, still running past trees, crushing branches that were in my way, or on the ground.

I knew I would get to Jacobs house, way before them, which was exactly what I needed.

_Okay_ Embry said.

As Jacobs house came to view, I phased and went around the house, to his window, opening it, I jumped in and landed right next to him in his bed.

He woke up and sat up looking at me.

"Paul! Don't do that shit man! You scared the hell out of me!" he said.

I stared at me, not knowing how to start.

"Why aren't you with the boys? Get off my bed man, I don't want your sweaty-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Jake… I found Bella's kids…" I said.

"What?" He asked surprised. He turned the lamp he had next to his head on.

"I talked to her daughter…" I said looking down at my feet.

"Did you kill her? Did she try hurting you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "The girl at the diner… its her.. Its them… the guy with her is the other one… fuck Jake you should see how controlled they are…" I said.

"How do you know its them?" he asked me.

"I asked her what was her name and age." I said.

"Wait.. how did you even run into her?" he asked.

"Party." I said.

"PARTY? I said to patrol with the boys, not to go to some party!" he said angrily.

"That's not important right now… Jake… we wanted to kill them man… you see how controlled they both are… how nice she seems… fuck man…" I said trailing my fingers on my scar. "We killed their father…"

Both Jacob and I stood quiet, I knew that just like me, we were remembering the night we did:

* * *

"Promise me, you will leave my family alone." The big leech said to Jacob.

I huffed, at him, just waiting until the moment I could rip my teeth into him. I wanted to savor the moment.

Jacob laid his paw on the big leeches shoulder. Letting him know, he had his word.

"Good bye." The leech said looking up at the sky.

I had been the first to strike, biting into his head…

* * *

"Are they a threat?" Jacob asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said.

"So what _is_ her name?" Jacob asked.

"Hannah Cullen… I don't know what her brothers name is." I said.

"But wait… how did it all happen exactly?" he asked.

"I'll just show you." I said.

Jacob waited for me to jump out the window, before he jumped out. There was no way we could have phased in his room, without breaking things, especially with us both there.

Just as Jacob joined me, Embry and John showed up.

"Embry… Paul needs to show up something. John, I need you to stay out of this, this was before your time with the pack, so you wouldn't understand, go upstairs, and change, you need some rest." Jacob said to John.

John phased back and obeyed. "Good night?" he said.

I could sense the curiosity burning in him, but he knew more then better, not to disobey not only his Alpha, but his brother.

Jacob and I both phased.

_What's going on?_ Embry asked.

Jacob looked at me.

I replayed what happened earlier in my head, like a film, the images began to play into theirs.

By the time I was done, Jacob had phased back.

He was pacing back and forward, his hand at his mouth.

"She looks so much like her…" he said.

"Wait… she's the baby Bella had?" Embry asked.

"One of them, she had a twin, a brother." I said to him.

"There were two of them!? But I thought you killed them." He said looking from Jacob to me.

Jacob held his hand out at him, silencing him. "Look Embry, we made a deal with the big one, before we killed him. He exchanged his life for his family. As long as the babies did not seem a threat while they grew, then we would not have anything to do with them." Jacob said.

Embry scratched his head, he rubbed his chest, I knew he was touching the scar he had on his chest, from the night we fought the leeches.

"So what now?" Embry asked.

Jacob continued to pace. "We keep an eye on them."

"But they're not a threat." I said to him.

"Yet… who knows." He said to me.

"How are we going to do that?" Embry asked.

Jacob looked over at me. "You talk to her now… keep an eye on her… befriend her… do what you must, as long as you are sure that she, and her brother, do not harm anyone… they have to slip sooner or later especially if they go out to parties with humans. They are far too young to be so controlled." He said.

I nodded.

"This stays between us, neither John or Brady need to know anything. If they ask about it, tell them its none of their business, it was before their time, it was only during ours. Got it?" he said, knowing that John and Brady, would probably get into our thoughts.

Although they would not be able to see the fight we had with the Cullen's, or the way we killed the big leech, because it was before their time in the pack, they might still be able to see the conversation I had with Hannah. Embry was not able to hide his thoughts as Jacob and I, so we knew they would be able to see his clearly.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

After we managed to get away from the police, we hopped on to our cars, and made our way to my house. Of course with the dark road we had to pass to my house, I winded up having to let Emmett drive moms car, and I had to drive Mulans car.

"Do you guys _seriously_ live all the way out here?" she asked.

"All my life." I said, smiling to her.

"I can't even see out the window." She said, opening her window.

"What is there to look at? Its tree after tree." I said to her.

"Don't you get freaked out?" she asked me

"Nah, my house is well lighted, and my little Seth takes care of me." I said to her.

"Oh you have a dog?" she asked me. She opened her glove compartment, I noticed her pull out a CD. The cover said Tsunami Bomb, or something like that.

I watched her put the CD in and press play.

"Sorta, you'll see." I said to her.

The music started, I found myself nodding my head. I was going to have to ask Emmett if he could teach me to play the intro. Up until the singer started singing.

_18, you think you're free. To be what you wanna be…_

"A girl band?" I asked her.

"Nah, just the singer. Pretty good huh?" She said.

"Yeah." I said. Emmett turned his signal to the right, letting me know where the turn was. Emmett was able to see in the dark far better then I was, so we had agreed he'd lead the way home.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are we going?" Mulan asked scared. She put the music down.

"When I said I lived in the middle of the woods, I _literally _meant it." I said to her.

I could sense her heart beat, beat faster.

"Don't be scared, we don't bite. We're almost there. See, that's the house porch light." I said to her, pointing way ahead, to a small light.

When we got home, Emmett beeped the car loudly.

He, had to warn mom we had company, not that they couldn't have smelled Mulan's fresh blood from a mile away.

"Wow." Mulan said, as I stopped the car. "You live here?"

I turned the engine off, and watched as Emmett walked over to Mulans side, to open the door for her.

"Like I said, all my life." I said to her.

The door opened, and Seth came running out, he ran over to Mulan and sniffed her shoes.

"And that Mulan, is my Seth." I said to her.

"I've never seen his breed before she said." She squatted to pet him.

"That's because he's not a dog, he's a miniature wolf. Hard to find, but we managed to find him. Lucky huh?" asked my dad from the doorway. Joining him was my mom.

Mulan quickly got up. Emmett wrapped his arm around Mulans arm, and escorted her towards the house.

"Mulan, I would like to present you to my parents. Edward, and Isabella. Mom, dad, this is Mulan Adkah." I said to them.

She put her hands together, from palm to palm, and bowed her head towards them. As she did she said "Namaste."

My father did the same thing with his hands, and bowed. My mother smiled at Mulan, and bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you." My mom said to her

I had never seen Mulan do this before.

"Wow.. I'm sorry… but wow, you are Hannah's and Emmett's parents?" she asked.

My mother smiled and nodded.  
"You two look so young." She said staring at them. She must have realized she was, because she shook her head. "My apologies, how rude of me, I did not mean to stare." She said, bowing her head again.

"It's perfectly fine. We understand. My wife and I, like to live a healthy lifestyle… vegetarians, we do a lot of running, and hunting." He said to her. He looked over me, with a twinkle in his eye.

I knew he wanted to laugh at his own joke.

"Ah." Mulan said.

"Mom, is it okay is Mulan spends the night?" I asked.

"If it's okay with her parents, then its okay with us, isn't it Edward?" she said looking up at him.

"Of course. But I would like to talk to your parents, just so they know you are in good hands." He said.

"Of course." Mulan said, as my father led her into the house.

I heard her tell him the number, as he dialed it on his cell phone.

"She seems nice." My mom said to me.

"She is." I said smiling to her.

"So how was the party?" she asked both Emmett and I.

We both looked at each other. "Oh it was good." We both said.

"Anything happen?" she asked.

"No." Emmett said.

"Oh really? Because I tried calling your grandfather, and I was informed he was out patrolling the woods, because there was a party, with underage drinking." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well… we didn't drink." I said quickly.

We all turned when we heard my aunt come in.

"I got it! Put it all on-" she stopped when she saw Mulan.

Mulan jumped, startled at her sudden appearance. I heard my dad clear his throat loudly. Clearly scowling at Alice.

"Still trying to figure out, what stock to put it in?" I asked mom.

My mom had told me that Alice once was able to see what stocks would rise, but that for some reason, her ability started to fade, and she was only able to do it once in a blue moon. Of course my parents never put all the money on the stocks she suggested.

Had they, we would have been in the ruins. Of course they never told her that, they did not want to discourage her.

My mom nodded.

"Oh, hello." She said to Mulan.

"Aunt Alice, this is a friend from school. Mulan." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice." My aunt said skipping over to her.

She grabbed Mulan face and stared at her. "Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes. And very beautiful cheeks bones." She said. "You know, if you allowed me to do your makeup, you could be rather breath taking."

Mulan stared at me, not knowing what to do.

"Umm Alice, I think your scaring the poor girl." My dad said, pulling Alice away from Mulan.

"I'm sorry, its just we don't get many visitors." Alice said to Mulan.

Mulan smiled and bowed her head to her.

* * *

Once she was able to meet my grandpa, who we had to present as my uncle, for more then obvious reasons. Luckily enough she had forgot I had once said that my grandfather was a doctor. My mom and aunt had made some snack for the three of us: Emmett, Mulan, and I.

Under my fathers' supervision, they had prepared things Mulan was allowed to eat, considering her religion.

As she munched on a slice of cucumber, she enjoyed the movie we were watching.

I don't remember what the name was, but it was an easygoing film for now.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what does your family do for a living?" Mulan asked, finishing the cucumber she had.

"My uncle is a doctor, my aunt is a… makeup artist… dad is a… chef…and mom invested on the stock market. My grandfather, is actually the Chief of police of Forks." I said. Inventing a few occupations.

"Ooooh, Chief Swan?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So that's your moms dad?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said chewing on a curried chicken wing my mom had made. Seth was trying to jump on to the bed, trying to eat some of it. He knew he was not allowed to grab any of the food in the platters by Mulan. But only what I gave him.

I gave him the bones from the chicken wing.

Mulan turned her body so she was facing Emmett and I. We were on my bed, on our stomachs. She had been sitting on the floor, with her legs crossed.

"I didn't know Chief Swan had another daughter." She said.

"Another?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I heard about his daughter that went missing, you know the one no one ever saw again. Shortly after they had found huge bear tracks." She said.

Emmett and I both looked at each other.

"You guys never knew?" she asked.

We both knew that, that must have been the lie everyone was told, when my mom must have been converted.

There would have been no other explanation for what had happened to her, so they must have made up a lie, and said she had gone missing.

"Oh no we did, we just didn't know others did." Emmett lied.

"Are you kidding me? I remember for years, we weren't allowed in woods at night. We still aren't but it's easier to get away with it now." She said.

"Apparently not." Emmett said, referring to earlier.

--

--

That night, I had the same dream I did the other night. The exact same one, and just like last time, I woke up just before Paul's lips could even touch mine.

Except, unlike last time, I woke up because of a pain in my lower abdomen. I knew the pain all to well. It was that time of the month for me.

I got out of bed, careful not to wake up Mulan, who had slept in my bed with me.

I went to my closet, not even bothering to turn its light on, because the sunlight was strong today. I pulled out the clothes I would be wearing today. I settled on a pair of loose black jogging pants, and fitted red tank top. I choose red panties and a black bra to wear. Just to mix up both the colors.

After I took my shower, and changed into a sanitary pad. I took my time, with my deodorant, changing, and makeup. It was still early.

I found myself thinking about Paul, and as to why I was dreaming of him. Both times I have spoken to him, I heave dreamt of him. And where did he run off to last night?

I snapped back into my reality, when I heard a scratch at the door, I noticed Seth's small shadow from the bottom space of them door.

With my hair still wet, but fully clothed, and done up. I opened the door. I looked over at my bed, and saw Mulan was still sleeping. I picked up Seth, and left the room with him.

I peeked into Emmett's room and saw him sleeping still.

I walked down the stairs, and into my the kitchen. I needed a tea, or something warm, and quick.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, my dad was waiting for me at the table, with a cup of tea.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I realized he knew.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Your grandfather went to the hospital early, he wanted to beat the sun. Your mother and aunt went to your grandfathers Charlie house. They wont be back until sun down." He said.

"Oh." I said leaning against the wall. "Why are they there?" I asked

"Your mother missed him, and we couldn't all exactly be here, it's hard to find spots to be out the suns reach, your friend would notice." He said. He pushed the tea with his finger, away from him and to the spot in front of him.

"Drink." He said. "You'll feel better."

I could feel my face warm. "Thank you dad." I said smiling.

Although I was embarrassed, I really did have to be thankful to have such a caring father.

"You don't have to be embarrassed baby. It's perfectly normal." He said.

"Thanks dad, but can we please not talk about it?" I said.

He smiled. "What are you in the mood for? I'll make you guys breakfast, before your friend wakes up." He patted my hand, the sunlight making his hand sparkle. I knew he had to hide from Mulan after he would make the food.

"Everything you make is great." I said to him.

* * *

Shortly after dad had locked himself in his room, Mulan and Emmett came down to eat, Mulan had seconds, but Emmett and I had more then a few shares.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Well actually I have to go to the temple on Sundays." Mulan said.

"I'm driving her over, and I think I might stick around for a little, check it out." He said.

I knew he wanted to see Mayleen. Mulan smiled shyly to me, poor girl, she really liked Emmett, I could tell.

"Would you like to come?" Emmett asked me.

Mulan looked over at me. I knew she was hoping I said no.

"Oh no no, its fine. I was actually planning to go on a run." I said. Which was true, I always found it easing for me, this time around.

Mulan smiled. "Well thank you for everything, I had a great time, your family is so nice. Maybe next time you can sleep over at mine?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." I said gathering up the dirty plates, and putting them into the sink.

"Catch ya later sis." Emmett said winking at me.

"See you tomorrow." Mulan said to me. "Give your family my gratitude."

"I will." I said hugging her.

After they had left, I went up to my room, and got my ipod. By the time I was back downstairs. I found my dad already in the stuff room reading a book about Hiduism. I told him I was going on a run. Seth tried coming with me, but I told him to stay with my dad.

I put my headphones in, and put my ipod on shuffle. My ipod set on Bodies by Drowning Pool first. One of my personally favorite songs to run to.

I stretched for a moment, before I began to run away from the house.

I can't run like my family, but I was slightly faster regular then the average human. I could well compete in a tournament, with professional athletes, without being questioned for my speed.

I was able to run for long distances. I had to develop it, but once I was able to improve my breathing properly, I was able to run for hours, with out cramping.

After some time of running, I looked down at my ipod, as it switched to a song called Wanderer by Ensiferum. Something about this song, and being surrounded by these tree's fit so perfectly to me right about now.

I had just passed the diner on Goodman Road. The same one, I had first seen Paul at. And once again my thoughts were lost back to Paul. So when someone tapped my shoulder, it was no surprise that I screamed and tripped over my own feet.

I put my hands in front of me to prevent less pain, for when I would make impact with the ground. But was stopped, when I felt a warm arm grab me around the waist.

I felt my body do a turn, so my face was now facing away from the road and now to my "hero" although they had been the one, who could have caused me to get hurt.

I looked up at Paul, who had his warm arm around my back. He said something to me, but I didn't hear him, because I still had my headphones in. I took them off.

"What?" I asked him. Great, again he see's me looking like hell and a half.

"I asked if you were okay?" he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, you just startled me. Big difference. You know its really rude to just sneak up on someone like that!" I said angrily.

I got up, and put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot at him.

"Is this about last night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, wrapping my headphones around my ipod.

"That I left you." He said.

"No, what do I care, its not like I know you. So what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say hi. I saw you running past the diner, I was there with my friends." He said.

"Well _hi._ Now if you excuse me, I need to head back home." I said. I really was rather upset at him right now.

"Wait, are you hungry?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No. I already ate. I'm not hungry." But my stomach betrayed me. It complained. It was as if it was waiting, to hear any word that reminded me to feed it.

"Really?" he asked me. He had heard my stomach too. "Come on." He said nodding over to the diner.

"I have no money." I said.

"I asked if you were hungry, not if you had money. Come on." He said laughing. He tried to grab my arm.

"Do no touch me." I said slapping his hand.

"Ow. Okay. Sorry. Geez you hit pretty hard." He said looking at his hand. "I just want to buy you something to eat." He said.

I looked at him uncertain. "Fine. But I'm warning you. I'm not a light eater." I said.

"Fine by me. I like a girl with a good appetite." He said smiling.

"Fine." I said. Walking past him towards the diner.


	7. At the diner

**PAULS POV**

"Do not touch me" She said slapping my hand.

I pulled my hand back, looking at it. She actually hit pretty hard for a girl her size , but then again, her father was strong, she must have gotten it from him.. She literally could pull the phrase- "Don't judge a book a by its cover." very well.

"Ow. Okay. Sorry. Geez you hit pretty hard." I said, I moved my fingers, as a tingling pain came. "I just want to buy you something to eat." I said to her.

Her face was red, I didn't know if it was from running, anger, or shyness.

She stared at me for a moment before she said. "Fine. But I'm warning you. I'm not a light eater."

I was surprised she had actually agreed, but I took it.

I hadn't told Jacob, and I was going to try and hide it the best I could. But I had dreamt of her. Its said that when one dreams, it a session of thoughts, or emotions, that passes to the mind when you sleep. But if that was true, then why did I kiss her in my dream? I hadn't thought of kissing her, I hadn't even spoken of it…

"Fine by me. I like a girl with a good appetite." I said smiling, trying to make her smile. But she didn't. She just said "Fine." And walked past me to the diner.

I walked behind her.

_So she eats food too? Maybe that's why she's so controlled._ I thought.

"Are your friends still inside waiting for you?" she asked, not even turning to look at me.

"No, they just left." I said. Jacob had actually been the one who saw her out the window, and told me to go talk to her. He and the boys had left, so I could try and talk to her alone, "befriend her" as he had said.

She reached the door, and stood in front of it, with her arms crossed, she looked at me.

"Well?" she said.

I smirked, and opened the door for her. "Ladies first." I said.

Once inside, we were greeted by the waitress "Did you forget something?" she asked, smiling to me.

"Oh um no. Table for two." I said to her. I messed with my hair.

She looked down from me to Hannah, who still had her arms crossed, she was looking around the diner, as if it had been the first time she had been inside.

The waitress escorted us to a table, not too far from the one, the boys and I usually sat at.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" the waitress asked.  
"Strawberry shake." Hannah said. Opening the menu, and reviewing it.

"I'll have the same." I said to the waitress. The waitress smiled, and left to get our drinks.

I looked over at Hannah, studying her. She looked a lot like Bella did, but she did have a few features of her father as well. Her eyes were dark, but I wasn't sure it was her natural color, or if she was hungry like the leeches eyes became, when they were.

She looked up from her menu. "What?" she asked, still in the same angry tone.

"Nothing." I said. Trying not laugh.

"So, _Paul_." She said my name sarcasticly. "Why _do_ you keep running into me" she asked.

She looked up at the waitress, as she put our shakes down.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

I looked at Hannah, who just looked down at her menu.

"I'll take the 10 oz T-Bone steak- as rare as your cook can go, with mash potatoes, and peas. A order of BBQ Pork ribs, some breaded fried shrimp, a order of buffalo chicken wings, chili cheese fries, and hmm lets see… oh some mozzarella sticks…. Are you ordering anything?" she asked me.

_Is she for real!?_ I thought to myself. "No…" I said staring at her. I looked up at the waitress, as Hannah handed her the menu, I could tell the waitress, wasn't sure if Hannah was serious. But she left, to place the order.

"Are you seriously going to finish all that food?" I asked her.

"What? I said I wasn't a light eater. If you don't have the money, then I can very well cancel it and go home now." She said seriously.

"I didn't say that." I said to her. "I really have to see this." I said.

"Look I don't know what sort of girl you date, but I defiantly am not afraid to eat." She said.

"Oh.. so this is a date huh?" I said smiling to her.

"No. This is not a date" she said, I could see her cheeks becoming crimson. "I don't even know you…. can you excuse me for a moment? I need to go freshen up." She said getting up, and going to the bathroom.

Shortly after she had left, the waitress came over, she left the shakes and went to take another tables order.

I took a sip of my shake and tapped my nails against the table.

I really didn't think she was going to accept my offer, and now that we were here… what was I going to say to her? Even more ask her, without her thinking I was asking too much.

I looked up, when something red caught my attention, Hannah's shirt.

She made her way back to the table and sat down. Her hair was wet, but still in a pony tail. She had washed the sweat off her face.

"I have to say, you are the first person I allow to see me practically without makeup." She said.

_Makeup? Why the hell does she wear makeup for? I thought vampires didn't need it. "Eternal beauty" or some crap like that. _I thought to myself.

"You look fine." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"So do you always run through here?" I asked her.

"No. I don't know why I did today, it's a first actually." She said.

"I'm glad you did then." I said smiling to her.

We were inturuppted by our waitress and her helper, as they delivered Hannah's food.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked.

Hannah shook her head, as she poked at her fries with her fork, and ate them. Not even bothering to blow on them, either they weren't hot. Or she could take the heat.

The waitress excused herself.

"So Paul, how old are you?" she asked.

"…sixteen."' I said. I was actually well beyond sixteen, but physically I would stay like this, as long as I was- what I was.

"Hah! I'm older then you." she said, cutting into her steak. I could see the blood come out, from the center.

_Well she likes blood… but then again its not odd to eat rare piece of steak. _I said to myself.

"I'm taller then you." I said teasing her, about her height.

She wasn't short per say, if anything, she was pretty tall for a girl, but I still towered over her.

"So Hannah, what can you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

She pointed at her ribs, offering me one. I decided to take one.

"Well.. depends what you would like to know. Ask me anything you want." She said, piling her peas into the center of her mash potatoes. Creating a sort of nest.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said trying not to laugh.

"So many questions you could ask, and that's the one?" she said smiling. "Eh, its something me and my brother grew up doing." She said scooping it up and putting it into her mouth.

She cut another piece of her steak, and mixed it with the mashed potato- pea mixture.

"Try this, its actually pretty good." She said bringing the fork towards my mouth.

I grabbed her hand, and brought the fork to my mouth. I clamped my mouth around the fork, and slowly pulled it away from me. Letting go of her hand.

I chewed on it, looking at her. She looked down shyly, and turned crimson again.

"So what do you think?" she asked, not looking up at me. She was still blushing.

"A little too… rare for me." I said. "So you have a brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah. A twin actually… his name is Emmett." She said.

I don't know why, but the name hit me. Bella had named him after his father.

"Is he a jr?" I asked her.

"Nah, my fathers name is Edward." She said.

_Edward? Does that mean, they don't know about their real father? _I asked myself.

"Whats your moms name." Although I already knew this answer.

"Isabella. But she said she grew up being called Bella." She said.

I looked down at her food, and was surprised to see that, it was all practically gone. I hadn't even noticed her go through it. She didn't even seem to be slightly bothered, by such an amount she had consumed.

"Do you go to school?" I asked her. I took one of the fries she still had left.

"Yeah. I'm a Junior at Forks High School." She said. "My parent's met there. High School sweethearts." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you roll your eyes to that?" I asked her smirking.

"It just seems so cheesy, high school sweet hearts? What is that? Dating is just so… over rated" She said, trying to find a word.

"Over rated? Hannah, have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." She said.

"I assumed, I was allowed to ask whatever I wanted." I said apologetic.

"No I have never had a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I couldn't." she said a little loudly. "How about you? Was that your… wife I saw you with last time?"

I tried thinking back, at who she may have seen me with, and remembered Emily.

"Emily? Oh no, we're just really close friends. She's like an older sister to me." I said to her.

I noticed her look down at my ring finger, and realized she must have seen Emily's and assumed something.

"I love her a lot, but not in the way you may be thinking." I said.

We stayed quiet, only the sounds of the diner, and her fork scraping against the plate, voided out the awkward silence.

"… so, do you go to school?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said lying. I had long gone dropped out. Couldn't keep up with it.

"Oh yeah? What school?" she asked.

"It's a reservation school." I said.

"In La Push?" she asked suddenly very interested.

"Yeah." I said. "Have you been to La Push?" I asked.

"No… my parents told Emmett and I, that we should stay away from there… that it's a bad… place." She said.

I could tell she was trying to say it, in a way I wouldn't get offended. And I very well knew, she was trying to say it as nice as she could.

"What? Nooo, La Push is beautiful." I said to her. "I can show you sometime."

She stopped eating, and looked up at me. "Yeah! Okay. Like I'll go out with a little kid." She said.

_Little? If I could age, I could be her father._ I thought to myself.

"Your only a year older then me Hannah." I said.

She snorted and finished the last of her food. She sighed and sat back relieved.

"Wow… you actually ate it all…" I said looking at the empty dishes.

"Yep, and now I have to go back out, and burn it off." She said.

--

--

**HANNAH'S POV**

I had actually been full about half the basket of fries away. But not wanting to be out done by my own words, I decided to keep going.

It was actually much harder to act as if I was not even the slightest full, then it was to eat the last fried shrimp.

"Your going to run again?" Paul asked.

"After eating all this food, umm yeah." I said. I was surprising myself, on how sarcastic I was being with him.

Usually I would act like this with friends, in other words.. those whom I was most comfortable with.

And this guy… well lets face it, although he was cute… charming… well he was a stranger to me still.

The waitress came back to the table, and asked if we wanted any dessert.

"Are you going to get dessert?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled to the waitress, and asked for the check.

She excused her self, after telling him, that he could pay at the cash register.

"Well Paul, thank you very much for everything. I hope I do not see you again, because really I know your trying to be charming and all, but it's a federal offense to stalk someone." I said.

_Hannah, are you flirting with this guy? _I asked myself. Where did I all of a sudden grow some?

"Who said I was stalking you?" he asked amused.

I could tell I was blushing, so I looked away, and got out the booth.

I waited for him to stand up, and once again I realized exactly how much taller he was then me. I felt like a shrimp next to him, and even then I was a pretty tall girl.

He went ahead of me, and took out a wallet from his back pocket, and paid for the food.

I did not catch how much the amount was, but considering the amount of food I had consumed, I knew it was a pretty high number. And I found myself embarrassed that he had to spend so much on me. Especially since he didn't even know me.

I looked at him then at the door, not sure if I should just leave, or wait for him.

I decided I would leave, but just as my hand touched the door, he was already pushing it open for me.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked me.

"Like on my run?" I asked him. I wondered why this guy wanted to join me, but maybe then, I could get to know him a little better.

He nodded, opening the second door for me.

"Sure, but I honestly don't think you can keep up. I have pretty good condition." I said.

"What like you can run fast?" he asked.

"No. I can't run _that_ fast, but I can last." I said.

"So can I." he said.

I stretched my arms, and then touched my toes. Not realizing that the position I was in, was much more flattering for him to see, then I wanted.

I stood up straight again and looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" I said a little snappish.

"Nothing." He said stretching.

"Ready?" I asked, not even giving him so much time to stretch.

"Yeah." He said.

Together we got back on to the road, and ran on the side. For some time we didn't say a single word, just consintrated on our breathing. I noticed that he was actually able to keep up with me, and wondered if I kicked it up a little, if he could keep up.

So I put some speed into my feet. And much to my surprise, he kept up right next to me.

I turned to look up at him.

"Trying to out run me?" he asked.

"I **can** out run you." I said sure of myself.

"Pfft." He said laughing. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

Oh oh, he just screwed himself over, perhaps I hadn't mentioned it before. But living with not only a twin, but a brother, made me a very competitive person.

With out a word, I sped up. Letting my arms relax, and swing in front of me. I raised my knee's higher, so I could run longer strides. Focusing on the road ahead of me, I tried to run as fast as I could.

I didn't even bother to look behind- where I was sure Paul was. Because I was so focused to what was in front of me, I didn't notice him. Until Paul passed by me, and got right in front of me, he turned around and ran backwards smiling.

My eyes widened, I was actually a little freaked out, at the fact that he was able to catch up to me like this. He had an athletic built, but to be able to out run me like this? Only a real competitive.

"How the fu-" I tired saying, but only found myself falling.

Paul had tripped over something, and was now falling backwards, causing me to fall forward on to him.

Just before we both started to fall, I saw him open his eyes wide in shock, his natural human instincts told him to fling his arms to his side, trying to balance himself.

But much to my surprise, with an incredible reflex he wrapped his arms around my back.

As we hit onto the road, we both grunted, I wasn't sure if he had grunted from the impack of the ground, or of my weight hitting him. We skid, before we finally stopped.

I stayed laying on top of his hot body, both of us breathing heavily, either from running or from the scare. One way or the other, we seemed like dehydrated animals.

"Oh my god." I said, and with out much thought, I let my head collapse.

I could feel my heart pounding, and I concluded my breathing had came from fear, and not from the physical running- itself. I closed my eyes, so I could let my breathing regulate.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean for this to happen." He said brushing some of the hair away from the cheek, away from his chest.

It was then that I realized that my head, had been rising and falling to the pace of his chest.

I tilted my head up. "I'm fine. Sorry." I said rolling off him. I rolled on to my back, right next to him, on the road.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking up at the trees above us.

"Yeah." He said.

I turned to look at him, and just about at the same time, we both broke out into a laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face." I said to him.

He rolled over to his side, so he was facing me. I turned my gaze back up to the trees.

"Are we just going to lay here?" I asked him. Trying to ignore the blushing that wanted to creep up.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug.  
"Why not?" he asked.

--

--

**PAULS POV**

I used my arm as a pillow on the hard road. I studied her features, now that I was much closer. What I noticed, was her eyes. Unlike earlier, they weren't dark, they were brown now. She had stunningly big brown eyes, which long curled eyelashes. She had very profound high cheek bones, which complimented her when she blushed.

But where I found myself drawn into, was her lips. They were pouty, and they brought me back the dream I had, had. I watched as she licked them.

"Because its dangero-" she tried answering my question.

But since I had been to busy looking at her, I hadn't even paid attention to a car that was coming at full speed, around the corner of the tree's

It wasn't until I heard her gasp, and look up. I turned to look at the car, as it was coming towards us. I was sure who ever was driving, wouldn't see us in time to stop.

I grabbed Hannah around the waist and rolled her with me off the road, and on to the dirt by the trees in the woods. When we had rolled on to the dirt, I had rolled on top of her.

As the car passed, we both stared at it, until it drove past our eyes view.

"That's why." She said almost whispering.

I could feel her breast, hitting my chest, as her chest fell and rose.

"I think I'm going to wind up killing you." I said to her… literally…

She looked up at me, licking her lips slowly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked in the same hushed voice.

I hadn't realized I had brought my face inches closer to hers.

"Because I'm a bad guy." I said to her. I was more trouble, then she knew.

She looked at my lips, biting down on her lower lip.

"I don't think you are." She said.

I bet you probably thought I was going to kiss her, because I could swear its what she wanted.

But when a second car passed by, its like we both were conscious at how close our bodies were.

I got off her and cleared my throat. Whatever the hell had just happened... I can not explain. I didn't exactly want to kiss her. But I was more then less curious.

"Well I think I have to go." I said standing up.

I held my hand out to her, but she refused it, and stood up on her own.

I didn't know if I should hug her good bye, or kiss her cheek or hand, or just simply wave.

I decided to shake her hand.

"Well Paul, like I said earlier, I hope I don't run into you again." She said smirking.

We shook hands for a few seconds, before letting go.

"It's not my fault if I bump into you again." I said to her. I turned around and started to walk towards the direction of the diner again. "Take care. I have a feeling I will be seeing you again." I said to her.

"Thank you for everything!" she called after me. I waved my hand, not looking at her, as I jogged around the corner, where the cars had came from.

It wasn't that I didn't want to keep running with her, it was just, that it wouldn't take long, before we would reach the territory line. And then I wouldn't have any excuse to suddenly part ways with her.

I turned around to make sure she couldn't see me. Before I ran into the woods, and phased to get back to La Push.

--

--


	8. Under the moss

**HANNAHS POV**

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I felt like I had just gone through something intense. I licked my lips, as dehydration quickly dried them.

I didn't bother slowing down, as I turned off the road, and into the woods. I had not even bothered to play any music. But I had put my headphones back into my ears.

The whole run home, I just couldn't keep the smile off my face off.

Had I just imagined it, or had Paul almost kissed me? Had he actually wanted to kiss me? I didn't like him, at least I didn't think I did. He was just really… really cute. Tall, dark- compared to my family- and handsome- for an ordinary human.

I didn't stop running when the house came to view, but I ran up the stairs and into the house.

Picked Seth up and spun him in my arms. He sniffed me and whimpered.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

I could hear Hannah's heart pounding as she came closer to home.

I continued reading my book, waiting for her to come in. As soon as I heard the door open, I got up and went to the next room, to be hit by an awful smell.

It smelled like what Seth normally did, but ten times worse. Although Seth was not of the mutts anymore, he still had the slight same smell as them, from what I could remember. Just way more easy to bare.

Was that Hannah? or had Seth been sneaking off doing mischief, around the house, while I was in the study? I wrinkled my nose.

It couldn't be Hannah, she knew she couldn't go near La Push, not that we ever told her why.

After what happened with Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rose, we had all decided that it would be for the best of us all, to forget. Don't get the wrong idea, I did not mean forget about them. But to forget what happened to them, we did not want the twins to grow up knowing the truth. We did not want them to grow up in hate, we feared they would try and seek revenge.

Before Emmett was carried away, by Jacob and Paul, he had picked me to be the twins father. And even though they were not truly mine, I loved them like they were. I raised them, I took care of them, _they are_ my children.

"I think either you need a shower, or Seth needs one. Because it smells horrible in here." I said to her.

I wish I had been anal about this, maybe then I could have explained to her everything.

She copied me, and wrinkled her nose at me. "Fine I needed a bubble bath anyways. Seth can join me." She said.

_Seth take a BATH with her!?_ I thought.

"No!" I said, stopping her in her tracks, from walking up the stairs.

"No what?" she asked.

"Your going to shower with Seth?" I asked.

"…yeah? What's the big deal?" she said with her hand on the stairs banister.

"But what if he see's you." I said. Even though, I knew he wasn't human anymore, he was still a man in there.

She started laughing. "Dad… its not like he's a guy. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time." She said jogging up the stairs with Seth.

_NOT THE FIRST TIME!? Had that little mutt seen my daughter naked already!?_

I glared at Seth, as she carried him along with her, his little paw wrapped around her shoulder, I could swear he had a twinkle in his eye.

I pointed my finger at him and shook it in a menacing way.

He stuck his little tongue out, and licked his nose.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

I spent my time trying not to think about Hannah. I didn't want the guys to get into my head, now that I was phased.

I couldn't hear them, so knowing I was safe, I allowed myself to think about her.

She was a feisty one. Beautiful, although she was part leech, so that was to be expected. But she didn't smell or seem like them. And her body… athletic and slender, and when she was stretching… well… wow… I won't complain about the sight I saw.

"Where have you been?"

I halted hard, digging my claws into the ground. I could feel the dirt burying into my nails. I phased back, and lost my balance without my claws, causing me to roll forward.

When I finally stopped rolling, I turned to see John, who had startled me from my thoughts.

I grunted hard at him, getting up and trying to brush off the pain.

"Whoa buddy." Said Embry patting my back.

"So where have you been, or more like, who have you been with?" John asked.

"Yeah, who was that chick we had to leave you with. huh?" asked Brady.

"BOYS!" Embry said in a louder tone, then he normally uses. "Mind your own business."

"Who do you think you are?" John asked Embry.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" asked Brady.

I ignored them, walking in between them, and into Jacobs house.

Inside Jacob was watching a football game.

"BLOCK HIM! BLOCK HIM! AH! COME ON!" roared Jacob at the T.V.

I never understood why people did that, you know yell at the television screen, It wasn't like the actors or players could hear you.

What especially P'd me off, was when people did that at movie theatres. Especially since the film has been filmed before hand, it wasn't like they could change the outcome to it.

It seemed like Jacob had to tear his gaze away from the television to see me.

He got up quickly and went to me. "Well?!" he asked, rather bit excited. I was not sure if it was from the rush to get back to the game. Or if he was actually really interested in knowing about Hannah, now that he knew who she was.

I just stared at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

I didn't say anything but continued to smile at him. I didn't know how to describe Hannah. She was… something else.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and shook me hard. "Paul, tell me." He said in a whiny tone.

"She's.. something else." I said to him.

"… Something else? SOMETHING ELSE? Your out there with her for almost two hours, and you come back with- 'She's something else?" He stepped away from me and sat back down on his couch.

He turned to look at the game again, then back at me. Exchanging glances to both at a time.

"What happened?" He asked. "Can you please stop smiling like that, its actually really fucking creepy."

I knew he wasn't used to seeing me smile. But knowing that it was driving him crazy to know about her. I continued to smile in silence.

"Show me." He said.

"No." I said continuing to smile.

"SHOW ME!" he demanded.

"No." I said crossing my arms.

He got up on his feet and glared at me. "I said… show me… NOW!" he said through gritted teeth.

I leaned against the wall by my shoulder, and smirked. "No."

His breathing started to get heavier, his shoulders were even moving.

I knew I had done it. He started to shake, and his anger was getting the best of him. "PAUL!"

"JACOB!" I said back to him.

He shook, I could hear him grunting, as he tried to control from phasing in his own house.

My eyes widened as he started to charge at me, patches of fur growing all over his body.

He grabbed me around the neck, and dragged me out the house.

As usual, my anger rose, but I knew that that's what he wanted. I didn't want to show him what had happened… not yet at least.

"Show me." He said, his voice much deeper as he said it, between phase transformation.

Patches of fur from his side, and arm were scratching at my face. I could hear Brady and John cheering Jacob one.

"Kick his ass Jake!" I heard Brady say.

"No." I said, I punched him in the side. Only angering him more.

He choked me harder. "SHOW ME!"

I could feel my air supply running low. "No." I said in a struggle.

His clothes starting tearing, he let go of himself and phased completely, I walked backwards slowly then made a run for it. I could hear the boys laughing at me.

I ran towards the woods, and climbed on to one of the trees. Quickly pulling my way up to the top.

I knew he couldn't get up on the tree. Even if he dug his nails on to the trunk to get up, his weight would only cause the trunk to give way, and drag him back down.

I sat on one of the tree trunks, and grinned at him. "Fat ass." I said to him.

He howled, and tried clawing his way up, but just as I thought, he winded up ripping some of the tree trunk in strips. Leaving large gashes.

"Oh your going to get it." Embry said to me.

"Fat ass needs to catch me first." I said to him.

"Want me to get him down?" John asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head saying no. He walked away from the tree, giving up. Most likely back to the game. He phased back, and walked towards his house naked.

"Hey Jake! After she talked about her famo, she invited me on a run, and while she was stretching, damn you should have seen way her a-" I wanted to tease him about my time with her.

And he had, had just about enough of it. He ran towards the tree I was at, and started climbing the tree quickly. I tried scooting over on the branch, just as he got close enough, he leaped at me, and phased.

The surprise, didn't even give me much time to phase. As we both fell towards the ground, I landed hard on my back, with him on top of me.

I groaned loudly as the impact sent a water like flow, from the back of my head- to my nose. I tried to tell Jacob how I was feeling, but I blanked out.

I woke up some time later. The sun had already left the sky. Only leaving the bright stars over the reservation. I could feel the heat from a fire next to me. I looked at my hand, and noticed my skin looked orange, from the flames.

I coughed loudly, and tried to sit up. Only to feel dizzy, I brought my hand to my head as it pounded horribly bad.

"Uh." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Hey man. How are you feeling?" I didn't even open my eyes, I knew it was Jacob.

"He's up." I heard John announce.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Brady asked.

"What the hell?" I said to Brady. I opened my eyes slowly, and pushed him away from me. He was practically inches from my face, staring at me. "And you, why did you do that for?" I asked Jacob, referring to earlier.

"You wouldn't tell me." He said shrugging.

"Tell you what?" John asked.

"Stay out of this." Embry said to him.

"I was going to, I was just messing with you." I said to Jacob.

"You had to do it the hard way." Jacob said.

"I think you had a concussion." Brady said to me.

"Whatever man." I said getting up. I closed my eyes, as I tried to balance myself. Even with my eyes close, I could feel everything around me spinning.

When I finally felt I was okay, I opened them. "Okay, Embry take John and Brady inside."

Both Brady and John complained, but one glare from Jacob, had them running along with Embry.

"Jacob will tell you later." I yelled after Embry, he continued to walk, but gave me a thumbs up.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

I sat back down, in front of the fire, and watched the flames for a moment, Jacob sat down close to me, and waited for me to start.

"She's a great kid. She said her brothers name is Emmett." I started.

"Like their father?" he asked.

"Sort of. The big leech we killed, well yeah his name was Emmett, but I think they don't even know about him. They think Edward is their real father." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"… because when I asked if her twin was a Jr. She said that, no because her father's name is Edward."

"They think Edward is their real father? So Bella got back with him?" he asked. I noticed anger and sadness in his voice, all at the same time.

"I don't know." I said to him.

"What else did she tell you?" he asked.

"She likes to run, she can't run as fast as the leeches though. I don't know about her brother. She's pretty strong. And I mean stronger then the other leeches, her strength sort of reminds me of her fathers. And she's a hell of a eater." I said to him.

He nodded. "Is she much like Bella?" he asked.

"I don't really know…" I said.

"What else?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, and only thought of the moment I felt like kissing her.

When I was on top of her, on the side of the road. But thought it wasn't important.

"That's pretty much it, to be honest. Anything else, was just small talk really." I said.

"Are you going to see her again?" he asked.

"… Maybe. She goes to the same school Bella did… I think I might you know, show up." I said.

He tapped his bottom lip with his index finger.

"Can I see?" he asked me.

I nodded, and waited for him to phase first, before I phased. As soon as I did, I knew the images and conversation were flowing into his head. I had forgot that I had thought about how beautiful she was, and that I had wanted to kiss her. Until I realized he had seen it.

We both phased back. Jacob stared at me, he narrowed his eyes and pushed me a little.

"Are you.. are you starting too have feelings for her?" he asked.

"What? No. I don't even know her dude." I said.

"You almost kissed her." He said.

"What? She's pretty hot. But I don't have a thing for her." I said. I didn't… did I?

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

"Really?" I jumped up and down happily.

I felt my loose belt move around my hips. I decided to wear my black ankle boots, over my black leggings. And loose off shoulder, grey shirt (that could easily pass as a very short dress) to school. I actually felt… cute today.

"Yeah." My mom said smiling.

I had awoken to a Monday morning, with great news from my parents. And just before school, it felt like it would be a great day.

"EMMETT! EMMETT! Moms giving us her car!" I screamed from the kitchen.

My brother came down before I could even count to two.

"I'm driving!" he said snatching the keys from my hand.

He ran out the door, book bag at hand.

"Smell ya later!" he yelled to my parents, before leaving.

"MOM!" I whined to her.

She turned smiling to my father, letting him take over.

"You two deal with it." He said smirking.

"Ugh." I said rolling my eyes, I snatched my book bag from the chair. "We'll be home later."

"Are you going to stay at school too?" my mom asked.

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your brother mentioned, he was trying out for he wrestling team, maybe you should try for something… track? Cheerleading?" my mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shea right. I'll just wait for him at the library." I said to them.

"Have a nice day baby." My father called after me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, although I knew they clearly heard it well. I waved good bye to Seth, who was resting at the top of the stair case.

* * *

School had actually gone fairly well. And my outfit really did get attention from people.

I had compliments from girls I didn't even talk to. And a few from guys, to whom I blushed to.

Proff. Ark class was actually decent today. The only thing that went mild, was Mulan's constant repetitive conversation about my brother and Mayleen. I really didn't pay much attention to what she had said, but it was something about him ignoring Mulan to whole time yesterday.

I closed my locker and walked over to Emmett's. He was putting a few of his books into his book bag.

"So you going to wait for me?" he asked, not even looking up from his bag.

"Yeah. What time will you be done?" I asked him.

"No clue, but I'm sure you can find something to do meanwhile." He said to me.

"I guess." I said. I honestly wished he could stay with me. I guess it was because I was so close to him, that being away from him for so long at a time- felt odd. It felt like I was missing a part of myself.

"Well hey, I'll smell ya later okay? I want first dibs on the good stuff." He said kissing my cheek.

"Have fun." I said as he walked away.

"You too." He said.

I sighed as I stood by his locker. The hall quickly emptying, as many of the students either went to their clubs, team meeting, or home. I really didn't feel like doing any homework, really it wasn't going to take me much. It was all so basic to me.

I pulled my iPod out, putting it on I put it on shuffle.

I made it to the school entrance, and decided I should walk around for a little.

The day wasn't too bad. It wasn't as sunny as yesterday, and it did seem like it could rain.

I walked down the steps slowly, lazily almost. Making my way to the schools bench tables.

Taking my book bag off, I let it fall on the bench, before sitting next to it.

I set my iPod in front of me, and kept reading the songs name over and over into my head. Playing with the volume, spinning it louder, and lower.

That's when someone sat at the table across from me. I looked up and found Paul.

Surprised, I smiled at him, taking my headphones out, I turned my iPod off.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You said you came to this school, I was bored, so I thought why not come see Hannah?" he said shrugging. He was wearing a dark forest green shirt, with the word 'Hi.' on it.

"Didn't I tell you that stalking is a offense?" I said teasing.

He smirked. "You look really pretty." He said to me.

"Well I don't always look like a sweaty starving animal, like you saw me yesterday." I said to him. He smirked. "How long have you been waiting out here?"

"Eh, not that long. I didn't think you would still be here." He said to me.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my brother." I said.

"Oh.. should I go then?" he asked.

"Oh no, no, no. It's okay. He's going to take a while, he's trying out for the wrestling team. But I'm pretty sure they go through the rule book and all that jazz." I said to him.

"Okay then." He said. "You want to walk around?" he asked.

"Um.. yeah.. yeah sure." I said getting up.

He went around the table and took my book bag from me.

"Thanks." I said smiling shyly.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Good… good." I said.

I walked with my gaze at my feet. But even then, I knew we were going towards the small playground by my school. It was usually crowded by younger kids, who used it.

"How was your day at school?" I asked him.

"Oh… it was good too." He said. He sounded like he was lying, but I didn't bother to ask.

As we approached the playground, I went to the swings, and sat on one of them.

I swung my self slowly back and forward. He watched me for a moment smiling. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said shrugging. He casually walked around the swings, I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. He was standing right behind me now.

He pushed me lightly. I let my legs swing back and forward, as he pushed me back and forward, along to the same rhythm

* * *

**PAULS POV**

I thought of what I could say to her, but as I pushed her on the swing, the silence we had was actually… nice. The only noise, were that of the birds chirping in the woods. And the swings chain.

As she starting going higher, I backed up a bit so she could swing properly.

As she did, a breeze passed us, I could smell her hair. It smelled sweet, not over powering, but enough to capture your senses.

I saw her head turn, as something caught her attention. We both turned to look towards her school. On the steps, was a couple. I wasn't sure if she knew them, but they were kissing one another.

We watched them for a few second, before I heard something grinding. It sounded like metal being crushed. I looked at Hannah, as she swung up, away from me.

Just as she was swinging back to me, the chain of the swing broke. I caught her, but lost my balance, causing me to fall into a sitting position, with her in my arms.

I looked at the swing confused, and noticed that half of the chain, was still hanging from the swing, and the half she had been holding on to, was on the floor, crushed.

Holy hell, had she done that? She was stronger then I thought.

"Did you just break the swing?" I asked her.

She was blushing furiously, her hand at her mouth. "Oh my god." She said slowly, then broke into a mad laughter.

"How did you break the swing? Your so small." I said.

"I didn't break it. Its just an old swing." She said. Although I knew very well, that she had crushed the chain. Why she did, when she saw the couple kissing, I don't know.

Then I remembered. She had said, she never had a boyfriend before… she had never been kissed… tempting… I had denied having any desire to liking her, but it seemed like the more Jacob accused me that I did. I started to wonder if I actually did. I had never liked a girl. I have had lust for girls, but I have never actually liked one. So I can't exactly tell if what I was feeling, was like for Hannah.

She made me curious. I wanted to know more about her, but I don't know if that was me liking her. I didn't have want to sleep with her. But I did want to kiss her.

She slapped my leg as she continued to laugh. "Oh god, this is embarrassing." She said.

I didn't say anything, but just looked at her. She wasn't looking at me, but instead else where. Although our faces were so close to one another.

"Do you know them?" I asked her, turning from her, to look at the couple. They weren't kissing anymore. But instead taking glances at us. They had most likely seen what had happened. But they turned away, when they noticed I saw them looking at us.

"No. I've seen them in the halls though. I think their freshmen." She said, looking at them.

I found it odd that she had not moved away. She was still practically sitting on my lap. My legs resting straight before me. I was holding myself up with my arms, which were behind my back, palms flat on the ground.

"Paul?" she said, not turning to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember your first kiss?" she asked me.

I looked towards the woods, staring at one of the tree's trucks, thinking about the question. She turned to look at me, as I didn't respond right away.

"Yeah. It was long ago." _Literally_, the girl I had, had my first kiss with, had been five years older then me. And that was twenty years ago, I had been thirteen.

She laughed. "You make it sound like your old." She said. Hearing her say that, made me realize that I _was_ old, at least next to her.

"Sometimes I feel much older then I am." I said to her. "How about you?"

She looked away from me again. "Well actually…" she mumbled the rest.

"What?" I asked her.

She sighed loudly and looked at me. "I said I've never been kissed. What are you going to laugh now?" she asked.

The temptation to want to kiss her, rose even more. If anything, hearing she had never been kissed, made me want to kiss her even more. Its like I wanted to claim the right first. What a dog instinct.

I smiled. "No. I think it's nice, that you have been waiting." I said.

She snorted. "Right."

"What?" I asked her.

She got off my lap and matched my sitting position right next to me.

"Why did you come to see me?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see you." I said honestly.

"But why." She asked.

"I don't know. I want to get to know you better."

From afar we both heard thunder, it was going to rain, it would soon carry over to where we were.

"It's going to rain." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "You want to head home?" I asked her, hoping she said no.

"No… you want to go for a walk in the woods?" she asked.

A walk? "But its going to rain." I said.

"I know. I love the smell of the trees when it rains."

"Okay." I said smiling. I got up and gave her a helping hand.

I thought she was going to let go, but she didn't. She didn't lace her fingers into mine, but kept them cupped.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

I won't lie, and say it didn't feel like I had a swarm of butterflies, in my stomach right now.

But I decided to take the bold move to hold his hand. I had never held a guys hand before. And I mean it was just hand holding. It's not like I was going to sleep with the guy

And I would be lying to myself, if I didn't say I thought I liked him. I know it seems crazy to think, because we had only met. But just like he said, I wanted to get to know him better.

I looked up at him, and held our hands up. "Is this okay?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, I will have to have a priest bless my hand later. But I'll bare with the horror for now." He said smiling.

I pushed him with my shoulder, knowing he was joking. Reaching the woods I hopped off the schools ground, and on to the woods dirt.

There was another thunder, this time louder then the first one we had heard, as it was getting closer.

"Your going to get wet, and you look nice." He said.

"Eh." I said shrugging. I let our hands swing, as we walked through the woods. "Do you have any animals?" I asked him.

"Besides myself, do my friends count?" he asked.

I laughed. "No. I mean four legged pets." I said.

I noticed him smirk, as if what I had said, amused him.

"No." he said. "Do you?"

"Yeah." I said smiling, thinking about my little Seth. "I have a miniature wolf. My parents said I found him when I was little. I don't remember, but he has been with me since I could remember." I said.

He stopped walking, and looked at me. "A miniature wolf?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. He looks just like a wolf, just smaller. Sort of like those small purse dogs, rich people have. His name is Seth." I said.

His expression changed from confusion, to something else. I don't know what to call his current expression. But it defiantly wasn't confusion anymore.

"How old is he?" he asked me. His voice much deeper now.  
" Maybe a little over seventeen I guess. Like I said, my parents said I found him when I was little, and even then I don't think he was a small pup." I said.

"What color is his fur?" he asked.

"It's a sort of tan color, its hard to describe. Its like a very light brown-"

"Like sand?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah! Yeah that's just the perfect match to it. Like sand." I said excited, to finally have found a match to it. "Why? Have you seen his breed before?" I asked.

There was a loud roar from the thunder, and with it rain came down. I could see it pouring down on the schools ground, the tall tree's around us were preventing the same amount of rain from falling quickly on us. But it would soon get there. My clothes were quickly become wet.

I looked up at him. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, and smiled. "Nothing. Come on, let's find a place so we don't get drenched."

He pulled me along with him, we both jogged together, still holding hands.

We found a area under a tree, that had many branches and moss like leaves on it. We would still get wet, but not as much if we didn't get under it.

We both jogged to it faster, and sat under it. I was laughing.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him.

He sniffed the air. "No?"

"The way the woods smell, the way the rain makes everything smell. I could never get tired of it." I said to him.

"You like it huh?" he asked.

"Love it." I said. I shivered a little, as I finally realized how cold the rain was.

He wrapped his arm around me, and brought me closer to him.

"Hannah?" he asked.

"Mmm?" I said, letting my head rest bear his chest. I could feel his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Would it be crazy for me to say, that I think your beautiful, and that I think I like you?" he asked.

I could feel the butterflies having a frenzy in my stomach right now.

I stood quiet. I suddenly felt very shy, but I brought myself to look up at him.

"I think you're mental for thinking I'm beautiful." I said.

"Do you think I'm mental for how I feel?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I just stared at him.

"Can you please say something?"

"Why do you think you do?" I asked him.

"Since the first day I saw you, I am constantly thinking about you." He said.

"Well then I think we're both mental… I like you Paul. And even though we barely know each other, I feel so comfortable with you." I said.

We didn't say anything, but just listened to the rain pouring around us.

"Hannah?" he said again, breaking the silence.

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I didn't respond, but instead closed my eyes, and leaned forward until my lips touched his.


	9. Stoic

**HANNAHS POV**

Everything was going fine, that is; until Paul decided he wanted to deepen the kiss. As his lips parted and his tongue rubbed against my lips, I felt an familiar yet unfamiliar desire.

A burn in my throat, a desire to just attack him right there and then. It was sort of like the way I felt when I smelled regular humans, but many times worse. I was able to control the desire to attack them, but right now I felt I could slip.

My lips felt very dry, and my throat wanted to shoot out threatening growls at him.

I pushed my self back until I was back into the harder rain; away from the mossy tree.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He tried getting closer to me.

But I pulled back some more. I could feel my clothes weighing me down, as the water continued to fall on me.

"I.. I have to go." I said standing up. I needed to feed, I needed to feed on anything that I was allowed to feed on. I quickly walked deeper into the woods. I knew Paul would follow, but right now, oddly enough, I didn't even care if he did.

"Wait Hannah." Paul said grabbing my arm.

I turned to look at him, and a growl escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

When I felt him let go of my arm, I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. Rain falling down from his face, to his chest. His dark green shirt, becoming darkened to black.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go." I said again, still holding my breath.

He grabbed my arm again. And brought me closer to him, he brought his hand to my chin and stared into my eyes. I continued to hold my breath, I was afraid that his scent might betray me right now.

"Your thirsty." He said almost to himself.

My heart started pounding. How did he know? Did he know who I really was?... what I really was?

I pulled away from him, and turned my back to him, sneaking a few gasps of air. "What are you talking about?" I asked him loudly over the rain.

The rain wasn't calming down, if anything the thunder was making it seem worse.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding my arms down to my side, he laced his fingers into mine.

I tried pulling away from him, but was surprised that his strength matched close to mine. Something that no one has been able to do. Not even my family.

I looked up at the sky, trying to control the anger rising in me. I wanted nothing more then to bite him now. But I was afraid to do it, I was afraid to hurt him.

"Paul please." I said. I didn't know why, but I started to cry.

He rested his head on my shoulder, very close to my cheek.

"Hannah.. you don't have to hide who your are from me." He said into my ear.

My heart started pounding faster, did he know? The rain falling started to mix with my tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to pry my hands away from him.

But he held on hard to me. "Hannah you don't have to hide who you are from me... I know Hannah. Your thirsty aren't you? The hunger in you is telling you to feed."

I stopped trying to pull away, I felt like I was dreaming. How could he possibly know? He couldn't be a vampire, even more a half vampire, I knew Emmett and I were the only ones of our kind.

The rain began to lighten, as the storm that had passed, began to fade away.

"Hannah, I want you to show me." Paul whispered into my ear.

I didn't know what to say or do. How does he know_? How does he know? How does he know?_ I kept repeating to myself

"What do you want me to show you?" I asked him very quietly.

"I want you to show me, how you hunt." He said to me.

I turned my head, so I could see him. "Paul… how do you know?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you.. if you show me first." He said.

My stomach moaned loudly as it quenched to get the satisfaction for blood. It had been so long since I had hunted. Blood was so satisfying to me, that I didn't have to eat for days on, after it. Unlike when I ate regular human food, I had to eat up to five times at times. I couldn't just hunt right now, I couldn't show Paul what I was like. I couldn't get my clothes stained with blood, and just walk back to school.

"I can't." I said weakily to Paul.

"Yes you can." He said.

"I can't get my clothes dirty, people will freak by school." I said.

"Then hunt something small. A rabbit? A raccoon?" he suggested.

"You won't be able to see anything, It'll be too fast. If you stay to close to me, I'm scared to turn on you." I said.

"Just do it." He said.

"When I tell you to, let go of me. Try to stay away a bit." I said to him.

I closed my eyes and consintrated on the sounds of the woods. I could hear the heart beats of: wolfs, mountain lions, Elks, Moose, Deesr, all scattered around us, miles away. I focused on the smaller beats, and luckily enough I found one near by.

"Let go." I said to him.

He squeezed my hands encouraging me, before letting go. I picked up my legs as I ran as fast as I could, my arms swinging back and forward as I picked up speed. I didn't bother to turn around, I could hear Paul behind me.

I found the small heart beat, the rabbit was hiding under a tree, trying to keep dry.

Before it could hop away from me, I jumped in the air, and landed right in front of it, stomach down. I quickly grabbed it by its hind legs with my left hand, and grabbed its head with my right.

In one quick motion, I twisted its neck, breaking it. The sound of its neck breaking, only exciting me to dig my teeth into it. I brought its limp body to my face, and dug my teeth into it. As the blood came in, the urge to drain its small body, frustrated me. I squeezed it, greedily trying to get as much blood out of it as I could. The process, caused more of its bones to break.

When I knew I had drained the small vermin, I let the body fall to the floor.

I closed my eyes as I let the residue on my tongue diminish, licking my lips I slowly turned around.

Paul was holding his hand out, helping me get up.

"Paul... what are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was actually ready for an answer. But lukily enough, he only hushed me.

"I bet you have many questions for me. But I can't explain it right now. There isn't much time. Your brother is looking for you." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Listen." He said.

I focused, and then heard it. Emmett calling for me… but how did Paul hear it? He could run faster then me… he matched my strength, and he matched my sense of hearing… what was I dealing with here?

"Paul, please don't tell no one." I said.

He smiled and caressed my face, before kissing my forehead. "I'll explain tomorrow." He said to me.

"When?" I asked him.

"Can you ditch any class?" he asked me.

"I can ditch my first two classes. My brother isn't in them, he won't know I'm gone." I said to him.

We both looked up as another thunder boomed into the sky. Its sound was so loud, it seemed it ripped though the clouds, allowing the flood of rain to fall again.

I lifted my face up, allowing the rain to wash off any trace of blood. I didn't know then, that it was also helping wash away Pauls scent from me.

"HANNNNAH!" I heard Emmett calling for me. He had most likely caught my scent around the school grounds, but it was much harder for him with the rain.

"Go." Paul said to me.

I began walking, but continued to turn to look at him. I wanted to make sure this had all really happened. The kiss, the truth about who I was.

"Will you really be here tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I promise." He assured me.

I smiled, and ran the rest of the way towards Emmett. He was walking around the playground, his clothes equally as drenched as mine.

When he saw me coming out the woods, he jogged over to me. Since he couldn't run his usual speed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I got lost." He said.

"Lost? How the hell did _you_ get lost in there?" he asked.

"I just did okay? How was the tryouts?" I asked him. We both walked towards our car, in the rain. There was no point in hurrying, we were drenched enough as it was.

"I think they went good. I'm pretty sure I made the team. If anything I could easily make captain. I was pulling moves they never even dreamed they could see." He said.

I tried being happy for him, but right now all I could think is about what had, had happened. And I was scared, I was scared that I might have just endangered my family.

The only person who knew enough about us, was my grandfather Charlie, not even my grandmother Renee knew. She was told that my mother had gone missing, she and her new husband have had two more children since then.

I opened the cars door locks, before Emmett whistled at me.

"Here, so we don't get the car seats too wet." He said. He threw me some of his clothes he had most likely used for the tryouts. They were sweaty, but it didn't make much difference right now. I put them on the car seat and got in. Emmett was already inside, trying to find a working station to listen to.

As I backed the car up, I clearly saw Paul watching us from the woods. I didn't know if he knew I could see him. But I decided not to even wave good bye, I didn't want my brother to know.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"What's wrong with him?" I heard John ask Brady.

"I don't know, he's been like this, since he got back. All he says is Jacob." John responded.

I was sitting on the same tree stump I was sitting on, the day Jacob and I, talked about Hannah. And just like that time, I had my arms rested on legs, thinking about what had happened.

Why had I kissed her? Why had I told her I liked her? Why? She is one of them, she is part them. I had betrayed who I was. When I had seen her feeding on the small rabbit, I didn't find it revoltning like I always thought I would. But instead, I found it beautiful, I found it breath taking in a way.

"Jacobs on his way." I heard Embry say, as he joined the small line John and Brady had made in front of me.

"Paul whats the matter?" Embry asked, he shook me bit.

"Jacob." I repeated yet again.

I needed to tell him, I needed to him know what had happened.

"He's on his way… I think I hear him now." Embry said to me.

A few seconds later, I heard Jacob. "Paul, whats wrong?"

"I need to talk to you… in private." I said still looking down at the ground.

"Embry, take John and Brady." Jacob ordered.

Both John and Brady began to complain, but Embry managed to shut them up.

When they were gone, Jacob asked me again. "Paul what happened? I ran all the way back from my dads, as fast as I could." He sounded a bit upset that he had to do that.

"I kissed her." I said.

"You kissed her? You made me run all the way from dads, to tell me you kissed her?" he said angrily.

"She wanted to feed on me Jake, but instead she fed on a rabbit. I watched the whole thing." I said.

"She actually fed in front of you?!" he asked surprised.

I nodded.

"But why? Is she stupid?" he asked.

"I told her I knew who she was Jake. I couldn't help it. It was during the moment, I just couldn't let her feel the way she was feeling. She needed to feed, and she was strong enough to not bite me." I said to him.

"You told her about you!?" he asked loudly.

"No." I said.

"Did she become angry when you told her you knew about her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No.. she likes me Jake… she told me herself." I said to him.

He sat down in front of me. I could hear him groaning into his hand, as he rubbed his face with it.

"I told her I liked her." I said.

"Why did you do that?" he asked loudly again. "This isn't the time to play your little bullshit games. Especially with that girl!" Jacob said.

"… because I do."

He started coughing loudly, as if he had choked on my very words.

"Paul you don't even know how to feel with your heart. The only thing you know how to feel with, is your dick. What do you mean you like her? You wanted to kill her!" Jacob said.

"JAKE YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? I have never felt this urge and need to want to see a girl. Each time I have seen her, I actually feel like smiling, I actually feel like another person. I know I'm an asshole, but she makes me feel like I'm not. I can't stop thinking about her. Its driving me crazy right now, not knowing if she's okay. Not knowing if shes sad, or scared. Now knowing if she regrets today." I said to him.

We both stood quiet, before he broke into a loud laugh.

"Paul… you dick, did you imprint on her?" he asked me.

"No." I said. "I just like her."

"Are you sure about that?' he asked.

"Sam said, that when you imprint, its like love at first sight right. I didn't fall in love with her the first time I saw her." I said to him. I was sure I hadn't imprinted on her.

"But how else can you explain your feelings right now? You say you can't stop thinking about her. The way you worry about how she feels, sounds protective. These are signs of imprinting." Jacob said.

"I just like her. Just like you with Bella. You never imprinted on her. You just feel in love with her, and if I remember correctly, it was just the same amount of time, as me with Hannah.." I assured him. I was sure of it.

"Okay, okay… what now?" he asked me.

"Well.. that's not all." I said to him.

"What else could it possibly be?" he asked.

"I found Seth… well sort of." I said.

He rose up from the ground.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Where? How?" he asked. "But I thought he was in the in- between." He said.

"He is. He lives with Hannah and the leeches." I said.

"And Leah?"

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

The whole ride home, Emmett continued to tell me about his tryout.

I half ass, listened to him, laughing here and there at things he said.

"Just be careful, to not get carried away." I said to him.

I knew he didn't know his own strength at time. He could easily crush a person to death.

"No worries sis, I shall only be crushing egos." He said.

I turned into the woods, towards home.

He pulled down the cars flap with the mirror, and looked at himself. "Holy shit!" he said loudly.

I turned to look at him. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"It hurts." He said grabbing his chest.

I stopped the car, and put it on park. Pushing his hand away from his chest, I rubbed it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't bare how god damn good looking I am. It even makes my heart ache." He said, checking himself in the mirror.

I glared at him, and slapped him hard. "Emmett!"

"Ow." He said grabbing his cheek. "I was just messing."

I rolled my eyes. "Hah, Hah." I said irritated. I put the car back into drive, and continued home.

As we got close to home, I saw Seth sitting at the window in my room upstairs. As soon as he saw the car, he jumped away from the car. I knew he was going to run down to greet me.

I parked the car into our garage, next to the other cars.

We got out the car, and took the wet clothes we used to sit on. They were soaked. I looked at the seats, and noticed they were very wet as well. So I decided to put the windows of the car down, that way it wouldn't musk inside.

We went inside the house, and found my mother and father in the kitchen, they were making us something to eat.

I saw Seth waiting at the bottom step of the stair case. As soon as he saw me, he ran back up the stairs towards me room.

"Seth?" I said after him. He had never ran away from me.

"Kids?" mom called for us from the kitchen.

"Mom I already told you, I'm not a kid. I'm a _man._" Emmett said.

"A man huh? Well will the man of the house, please not leave his tighty whities laying on the floor of his room?" my father asked.

I started to laugh, Emmett's quickly flushed in embarrassment.

"They help with support!" he screamed at me.

"Too much info bro. You don't her me talking about my bra." I said.

"You just did!" he said.

"Hey you two, go wash up, and come down for dinner." My mother said.

"Actually I'm not hungry." I said to them. "I think I'm going to watch some T.V. with Seth." I said to them.

"Which reminds me. Seth has been acting odd all day. He wouldn't come out when we called him. You might want to make sure he's okay." My mom said.

I nodded. And excused myself to my room. I walked up the stairs and to my room.

Looking inside, I saw Seth run under my bed.

"Seth? What's wrong boy?" I asked him.

I got down on all four and looked under the bed. He was curled into a little ball, he looked afraid, or sick.

"Okay, well if you don't want to come out from there, then I guess I can lay here until you do." I said.

He just stared at me.

"Come on Seth, please? I have something to tell you. I need to tell someone, and you're the only one I trust." I said to him.

He continued to stare at me.

I kicked the door to my room closed with my foot. I knew no one could hear me with the door closed. But even then I got closer to the bed, and whispered to him.

"Okay then, I'll tell you anyways. Do you remember that guy I said I saw at a diner? The one with his friends? Well I haven't been telling you, but I've been running into him since then. His name is Paul, he's sixteen… yeah he's a year younger then me. But he looks older and is much taller then me… so it works out. He also told me that he lives on a reservation in La Push, he's a Native American. And today, well today we saw each other again. Actually he went to see me. And guess what Seth? We kissed. Yeah Seth, my very first kiss. And guess what else? He told me he liked me, a guy actually likes me Seth." I rolled on to my back.

"Seth… I can see my self falling in love with him." I said. I smiled at myself and closed my eyes.

When I heard Seth whimpering, I turned back on to my stomach.

"Seth?" I asked.

He was shaking violently, his whimpering getting louder.

My heart starting pounding, a knot forming in my throat. What was happening to Seth?

"Seth?" I asked again. I jumped when I heard the sound of something cracking. The same sound the rabbit had made, when I squashed his body. It was his bones, they were breaking.

He started yelping. His crying in pain became husky. I didn't know if it was me, or was he getting bigger? I continued to stare at him, as his fur began to recede.

I backed away, until my back was to the wall. I wanted to say something. Scream for help. But nothing was coming out. The only thing that was coming out, were tears from my eyes.

My bed started to jump up from the floor a bit a time. Seth's cries of pain, became moans… of a man?

Both the bed, and Seth's remarks of pain stopped.

I stared at the bed. Wondering what would come out.

I opened my mouth, wondering if a sound would finally come out. "Seth?" I whispered.

I crawled over to the bed, tears running down my cheeks, to the carpet.

"Seth?" I asked, as I stopped right in front of the bed. I was about to look under, when a russet hand tried to grab me.

I gasped, and fell back. A man started to pull himself out from under my bed. His hair was dark, long, and messy, covering his face. Only his naked upper body was showing from under the bed.

My heart felt like it was about to burst in fear. I started to breath through my mouth. Before I screamed.


	10. Can I keep you?

**HANNAHS POV**

I didn't miss a single beat, my heart was making. My scream felt like it was going on and on. Even when my family came running into my room, I didn't stop.

"HANNAH?" My mother asked alarmed, until she saw the naked man. My family stayed horror struck.

The man began to cough loudly. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice sounded confused, and much younger then I expected it to sound.

"Seth?" My mom asked.

"Seth?" I repeated to my parents. This was Seth? My little wolf? Did they know he was a man? I was so confused. What was going on?

"Carlisle, Alice, get the kids away from here." My father ordered.

"Who is he?" my brother asked.

I continued to stare at the man, who had now given up trying to pull himself out from under my bed.

He was now laying on my carpet stomach down. Coughing loudly.

My aunt quickly rose me to my feet and began to walk me out my room. I continued to stare at what was happening until my mother closed the door.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

_The baby,I have to save the baby _I heard Seth think.

"The baby is safe... actually the _babies _are safe." I said to him. He had never had a chance to know, that their was two.

"Babies? What? What are you talking about? Seth said.

Bella looked at me confused. "I think he still thinks,, he's back in that night, when Hannah and Emmett were born." I said to her, in a tone so silent, only she could hear.

"Seth?" Bella asked. She got down on her knees in front of him. And traced what appeared to be claw marks, on his back.

She brushed his hair away from his face. As his head fell to the side, I noticed marks on his neck too. It looked like stab wounds all around. I quickly counted them, and counted four on each side. It must have been from that night. One of his brothers, must have dug their nails into his neck.

"There we are Seth… you've grown." Bella said. She turned to look at me.

"I was wondering when this would happen, so I did a little snooping into it. It wasn't easy but if I understood, and was able to translate his peoples history. He only ages every three years. He's some months over twenty now, Bella." I said to her.

"Bella?" Seth asked.

"Yes Seth, its me." she said.

"Bella… you smell awful… you.. you became a leech?" He said to her.

Bella and I couldn't control from laughing at that.

"Hey you don't smell so swell either." She said to him

He flipped over on to his back, his naked torso still under the bed. On his chest he bore eight long scar marks. Four on each side. You could clearly see his ribs, when he was stuck as a small wolf. His body only needed to feed less, then he would have to now.

Bella sobbed. And traced the scars with her fingers. "Even till the end, you stood by our side." She said to him.

"Bella where am I? What happened? Where are the others? Where's my sister?" he asked.

When he remembered about his sister, he quickly got out from under the bed, and stood up.

Bella looked away embarrassed. "Oh my. You're in our home." She said, when we noticed that he was not just shirtless. When she said that, it reminded me so much of Esme. That's how she reacted, every time she saw one of them naked.

I went to Hannah's closet, and pulled out a pair of her baggy black sweat pants. I knew that, with his weight loss, he would fit in them. I handed them to him. He put them on. They seemed a little snug, but it will do.

As he did, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He walked to it in disbelief.

I tried not to laugh, as the back part of the jogging pants said 'Princess' on it.

He touched his face, and pulled at the length of his hair. It was longer, then when he was still human, seventeen years ago. Or five years ago, to his body.

* * *

**SETHS POV**

_Is that.. Is that really me? _I asked myself.

I pulled at my cheeks, and traced the scars I had on my chest, and neck.

"Yes." Edward answered my question. I had forgotten he could read minds.

"Bella… Bella what happened?" I asked her again. I turned to look at them.

"You don't remember anything?" she asked.

I looked down to the rooms carpet, and tried to remember back.  
"I remember.. I remember you were dying.. you were having the baby. Emmett told me to go look for his wife… I left you alone with him-"

Edward cleared his throat. I ignored him and continued.

"…Paul gave me these scars… I tried protecting you and the baby. Then I felt a lot of pain. It was so awful that I felt like, I was being crushed to death. My body felt like it was going inside its self.. and then I remember being afraid.. not afraid for myself.. but not being there to protect the baby." I said.

"The babies." Edward said.

_Babies?_ I asked in my head.

Edward nodded. "Yes babies.. twins. My twins: Hannah and Emmett."

_Emmett? Emmett? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Emmett… wasn't that… your brother?" I asked him.

Bella nodded. "The children don't know about him, they know Edward as their father.

"Why?" I asked them.

They both looked at one another.

"That's not important right now, what is important is that you find out something." Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know why you were afraid for the babies?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Because its against us, to hurt the innocent." I said.

Bella shook her head. She went to Edward and hugged him.

_Are they a couple again? But I thought she was with Emmett._ I thought to myself.

"Not exactly. No. We really love each other, but Bella's heart is still my brothers." He said.

Bella looked up at him, then at me. She was obviously becoming annoyed, that she couldn't hear my thoughts.

_I wonder if they sleep together._

Edward smirked.

"As I was saying Seth. The reason you were so worried, was because you thought it was only one baby. You imprinted on my daughter." Edward said.

"Imprinted on your daughter? But I never even saw your daughter." I said.

"That is true… but you still felt spiritually attached to her.. if that's what you would like to call it." Edward said.

I thought about what he said. They both gave me a few minutes of silence, before Bella broke it.

"Would you like to meet her?" Bella asked.

I looked at them. "She's here?" I asked.

"Seth… you're perhaps her best friend. She found you in the woods when she was small. She brought you in, and you have been with her for over twelve years. She's seventeen now." Edward said.

"Brought me in? I was her pet?" I asked a bit upset.

"You really do not remember anything? When you became a small wolf?" Bella asked.

"No." I said.

"You will, eventually you will." Edward said.

"Can… can I see her?"

"I will bring her, but you need to give me a few minutes. She didn't know about you. She will have many questions, and I need to clear them out. Before she see's you again. Until then, maybe you should have a shower and change. Edward can let you use his clothes." Bella said.

I nodded.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

I was crying and rocking my body back and forward. I was sitting on the couch, next to Emmett.

"I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand." I continued to repeat over and over. Seth was a guy all this time? I told him all my secrets. I changed in front of him.. I had took baths with him!

"Your father and mother will explain it to you." My grandfather said. My aunt had left the house, she said she couldn't bare to be here. When Emmett tried asking why, my grandfather just used the same line he had just used.

Both Emmett and I stood up, when our mother came into the room.  
We burst out with questions. But she raised her hand, to silence us.

"I want you both to let me speak, and save the answers till last." She said.

Emmett looked at me, and nodded to my mother. I did the same, before I sat down, Emmett joining me.

"There's a lot of things you both do not know… Before you two came along, our family was bigger. Your grandfather had a wife, her name was Esme. Your aunt Alice, she had a husband, his name was Jasper. And you both had another aunt, her name was Rosalie, her husbands name was… Emmett." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

Emmett stared at her. Why was he named after our uncle? Was it for a memory? I guess he could have easily, have been called Jasper then.

"What happened? To them?" I asked. I knew she had said, to not ask anything, but I couldn't help it.

"They were killed. Kids we are not the only things hiding from humans. There are other things out there." She said.

"You mean like zombies, and witches, and were wolves?" Emmett asked excited.

"Well… zombies I don't know… but there are witches, good and bad. Just like there are good and bad vampires… and there are also good and bad werewolves. Seth just happens to be a good one." She said.

"Seth is a werewolf?" I asked.

"… well he was… he was a shape shifter. Seventeen years ago. Seth was only fifteen years old. He was in a pack in La Push, made up of Native American boys of the Quileute tribe. They are not made into were wolves, but they come from a line of it. They… are the bad wolfs." I noticed she said the last part very painfully.

But what caught my attention the most was when my grandfather turned his head to her in confusion.

"Bella." He said. But my mother glared at him.

"Why are they bad?" Emmett asked.

"They have their ability for one, and only one purpose. To destroy our kind." She said.

"But.. La push is so close." Emmett said.

"Long ago, we made a treaty with them, this was before I was even a vampire. And before Seth even became a shifter. The deal was, that your grandfather and his coven would not harm a human, then they would live in peace, as long as we stayed in our territory. When I became pregnant. They knew I would not survive it, unless I was changed. So they called war on us. The result of it was the lives of your grandfathers wife and children." She said.

"So… so we won?" I asked.

My mother stood quiet, Emmett and I both looked at each other, not knowing what to ask next. This was all to much to take in. Why hadn't they told us sooner? What if we would have wondered of to La Push. What if we had ran into one of these shape shifters… what if I already did?.

My heart felt as if it was about to stop beating. Native American boys from La Push?... could… could Paul be one of these?

"Mom.. what sort of traits do these shape shifters have?" I asked.

"Well they smell awful to us, I don't know if they do to you two, because your part human. Their bodies body heat is very are fast, because they need to catch us. They are strong, because they need to fight us, and they have a keen sense of sight and hearing, because they need to hunt us. Unlike us, they can walk around humans, however they do stand out. They are very tall and athletic built for their ages." She said.

It felt like someone had just ripped my heart into two.

Paul was all that… he was Native American, tall, built. Fast, strong, he heard Emmett before I did. And when I told him about Seth, it was like he knew who he was.

"Hannah… Seth became trapped into what he was, because he was abandoned by his pack. He turned his back on them to protect me… to protect you both. That is something that no wolf does, they never turn their back on their brothers. You know why he did that?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"He imprinted on you." She said.

_Imprinted.. what the hell was that?_ My mother must have noticed my confusion.

"Imprinting.. is when they find their soul mate. They only see that person, they only care to protect them, to be with them forever." She said.

"What? But.. I don't even know him.. he had never seen me before." I said to her.

"I know. But don't you understand baby? He turned his back on his brothers for you. He fought his brothers for you. He left his life for you, and became trapped as the Seth you knew- for seventeen years. He has gone through so much. He didn't even know he had imprinted on you, until now." She said.

"What do you mean he fought his brothers?" I asked her.

"Seth wants to meet you." She said, ignoring my question.

My heart was pounding. "Don't be afraid." She said.

She gave me her hand, I looked at my brother then at my grandfather, who nodded.

"I don't understand what you want me to do." I said. She said I was his soul mate? Was she expecting me to get married with him?

"Just talk to him."

* * *

**SETHS POV**

I wiped away at the film of steam, that developed on the mirror, with a towel. I stared at my self, looking at how much I had changed. Was I really gone seventeen years? I wonder how my family was, how the pack was.

When I was in the shower, my arms had begun to ache, and feel heavy. The same way, they did, when I was first changed in appearance. And I wondered if I would get even more muscular, then before, because I was older.

And if that was what was happening… could I still phase then? I was afraid to try it, because what if I became stuck again?

Using the brush that Hannah had in her bathroom, I brushed my hair back. I was going to have to get a hair cut. At least a few inches off. I had never had my hair reach past my shoulders before.

"Seth?" I heard Edward call, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I left some clothes laying on Hannah's bed, when you are ready, let us know. And we will bring her up to meet you." He said.

"… okay."

I watched as his shadow, under the door walked away.

Opening the door, I walked over to the bed, where awaiting for me. Were: fancy silky looking boxers, black jeans, and a plain white tshirt. What an odd mixture. With boxers like these, he might as well have gave me a tux.

I quickly dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess, my face looked tired, I had bags under my eyes, the scars on my neck, were the main things that I couldn't take my gaze away from.

I sighed loudly, before I figured it was time to meet her.

Opening the rooms door, I stuck my head out. "Okay." I said loudly.

I closed it half way, and sat at the bed, waiting for them to come up.

I could hear them as they brought Hannah, because I could hear her.

"But what am I supposed to say to him?" she asked.

"Just talk to him about whatever." Her mother said.

_How did I imprint on a leech? It just makes no sense_ I thought to myself.

"Because shes part human." Edward said from the hall.

_Oh man, I'm gonna have to remember that he can read my thoughts. _

Edward laughed.

Bella stuck her head in, I stood up from the bed, my heart beating quickly. I was nervous and excited at the same.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you to our daughter, Hannah Cullen."

A slender girl came in, looking down at the floor, her hair covering her face. She was shorter then Edward, but taller then Bella. I didn't understand, how they claim I imprinted on her, when I felt nothing.

"We will give you two a little privacy. If you need us, we will be downstairs." Edward said, closing the door.

We both kept our distance, I was trying hard not to walk up to her, and move her hair out her face.

Bella had been a pretty girl, and well their father had been a pretty boy. So the mixture of them to produce her, sounded interesting.

I cleared my throat. "Hi." I said to her.

"Hi." She said. "Are you really my little Seth?" she asked.

"Well I don't know about little anymo-" she caught me off guard, when she finally looked up to see me.

As soon as our eyes met, I felt an odd sensation. Butterflies began to form in my stomach, my heart began to beat faster, my palms felt like they were drenched. She was beautiful. All I could think about, was how breath taking she was to me right now. And I felt thankful that she was alive, thankful I had a chance to see her.

She stared at me, and eyed me from my feet to my face. And then looked away again, letting her hair fall to her face.

"I don't understand why my parents let me shower with you, and change in front of you, and sleep with you. If they knew you were a guy." She said.

"I did?" I asked embarrassed. "Um.. well just so you know. I don't remember anything. And I promise I've never been a pervert. I was brought up to respect." I quickly said to her.

I became antsy quickly. I felt like going over to her and hugging her, or at least having her sit next to me. I _had_ imprinted on her. Her parents were right.

"Have your parents… told you?" I asked.

"About you imprinting on me?" She asked. She finally looked at me again.

I felt nervous, just talking to her.

I nodded. They must have, if she knew what it meant.

"Yes.." she said.

I walked over to her, and moved the hair away form her face.

"And?" I asked her. I lifted her face up, so we were staring into each others eyes.

"And.. and I don't know what to think.. I mean this is all happening so fast. Its all a big shock to me." She said.

"I know, but if you just let me be your friend. I can be your best friend, like I have been. I will take it slowly." I said nervously.

Her eyes began to get teary. But no tears fell. She hugged me hard, and then she let the tears fall.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?' I asked confused.

"For being there for me. For giving up who you were." She said.

"It really wasn't my choice, to become what you knew me as, Hannah." I said to her. I caressed her hair, with my free hand. Letting her rest her head into my chest.

"But you choose to turn your back on your brothers." She said.

_My brothers…_ _After so many years, what are they up to now?_ I wondered.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

Its odd, but I felt comfortable with this guy. I didn't know why, perhaps it had something to do with him imprinting on me. His body felt so hot against mine. But it felt so good right now.

But there was something bothering me.

"Seth.. why did you come back? Why after all this time, why today?" I asked him.

I looked up at him, and fell in love with his eyes, his eyes seemed so pure and honest. So loving and wanting, so warm and welcoming.

"I don't know. But there is something I do know. I know that I love you. I love you Hannah." He said.

… I love you? I LOVE YOU… those words triggered at my brain… I had told him I could see myself falling in love with Paul… could that have done it?

I continued to stare at him.

"And she stays silent." He said to himself. He smirked before he let go of me.

He went back to my bed and sat down.

"Seth… can I ask you something?" I wasn't sure if what I was going to ask, was right. But I had to ask.

"What are you brothers names?" I asked him.

He looked down at the carpet. And pondered for a moment. "I can't believe its so hard to remember.." he said. He closed his eyes. "Sam.. there's Sam, Jared… Jacob… my sister Leah, Embry, and Paul. But after that night they fought with your family.. I don't know who made it and who didn't." he said.

My heart dropped… Paul was his brother… Paul is a shape shifter… Paul was created to kill me… that's why he was so eager to get to know me.. it was all a trick.. it was all a trap. Paul didn't like me, he had been one of the wolves who killed my family.

I brought my hand to my mouth and cried.

"Whats wrong?" Seth asked me

I didn't answer him, but instead I went to him and hugged him.

He didn't say anything, but let me hold on tightly to him. And this is how he let me spend my time with him. He let me cry my hearts desire. He didn't say anything, he didn't urge me into telling him why I cried. Its like he was trying to comfort me with his silence. And knowing this, I felt protected with him. I wished Paul was Seth.

By the time I had cried myself tired. I yawned loudly. My crying had left my body tired.

"Are you tired?" he asked me.

"Mhmm." I said lazily. My eyes felt heavy, they felt swollen from my crying.

He picked me up off the bed, and carried me over to the side of it.

I could feel him doing something, and I guessed, he was pulling the covers of my bed down.

* * *

**SETHS POV**

I didn't understand why she was crying, but I didn't want to push her. I felt she just needed someone to hold. I knew this was all too much for her.

I was actually surprised that her parents had allowed, us to be in her room with the door closed. But then again, I had been with her for years now. And they knew how I was.

I would never pressure Hannah, never. I knew she didn't love me, like I loved her.

But I knew with time, she could fall in love with me. I would protect her, I would be by her side. I would be her best friend for now, until she allowed me to enter her heart.

As I laid her down on her bed. I pulled the covers back up. I was about to walk away, when I felt her grip my wrist.

"Stay with me? Please?" she asked.

"But your parents." I said.

"You've slept with me before." She said.

"But it's different now."

"Please?" she pleaded.

I looked at the door and asked Edward.

_Edward… Hannah wants me to sleep next to her. I promise to respect her. If you're not okay with this. Then please come get me, because I don't know how to say no to her. _

I waited a few seconds, expecting to see Edward running through the door, but nothing.

"Seth?" she asked again.

I turned to her. "Do you sleep with the lights on?" I asked.

"Just turn the closet light on." She said letting go of my wrist.

I took my time walking to the closets light switch, just in case it was taking Edward a few seconds to barge into the door. But he didn't

I turned the closets light switch on, and turned the rooms lights off.

"Seth.. I'm cold." She said.

I walked over to the bed, and took a deep breath, and noticed she didn't smell like the others. Which to be honest, I was very thankful for. She stared up at me, and patted the space next to her.

I laid down, pulling the covers over myself. I kept my distance from her. Even though her bed wasn't that big. I knew my bodies heat was radiating to her.

"Your so warm." She said.

I kept looking at her face, she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe that I would be spending the rest of my life with her.

She kept her body away from me, but she nuzzled her head closer to me.

She stood quiet, after a few minutes.

"Hannah?" I whispered.

She moaned lazily. Letting me know she was trying to listen, but sleep was beating her.

"Can I keep you?" I whispered.

But her breathing had already changed, as she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV  
**

I woke up after my alarm had gone off.

What a crazy dream I had. I stretched as I yawned loudly. My hand brushed against something hot. I turned to my side, and found Seth.

I jumped, as I realized it had all really happened. He jumped up, as I had woken him up.

"Good morning." He said stretching.

"Good morning." I said quickly getting off the bed. I had actually slept with a guy in my bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Actually… I have to go to school." I said.

"Oh.. okay." He said disappointed.

I quickly went to my bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

After I took my shower, I opened the door, wondering if Seth would still be in my room.

But he wasn't, he had done my bed, and had left my room.

I quickly changed into denim short shorts, and a tan and brown stripped shirt. With a matching tan belt. I put on the half of my family crest necklace. I looked at the time, I still had close to an hour before I had to head out. I quickly applied my makeup and straightened my hair.

"Well, here we go." I said to myself in the mirror. I did a turn and headed out my room to the kitchen.

When I got there, I found Emmett, mom, dad, my grandfather, and Seth.. whoa.. Seth had gotten bigger. He looked healthier and muscular then he did last night. And if anything he actually looked more handsome.

"Wow, you look bigger." I said to him.

He looked up from his plate of food and smiled.

"Wow you look beautiful." Seth mused at me.

My brother snorted, he was also eating. I glared at Emmett, but smiled at Seth.

"That's nothing, you should have seen him when was fifteen, he still has a little more bulking to go." My mom said.

The first thing I pictured, was Paul and his friends bodies.

"Do you want me to serve you a plate?" My mother asked.

I shook my head "No. I'm not hungry." I was still full from the rabbit.

"You don't need to be shy in front of Seth, he's not exactly a light eater either." My father said.

I smiled. "I actually want to head to school already, I forgot my math homework at school." I said. Believe it or not, this was actually true. "You coming?" I asked Emmett.

He gulped his orange juice down. "Smell ya later." He waved at my parents and grandfather. He winked at Seth. "Wolf boy."

"What time will you be back home" Seth asked.

"After school." I said to him. "I really have to go now."

"Okay." He said looking down sadly.

I tuned around and didn't take another glance back at them.


	11. Let me show you

**A/N You will find the cover of this story in my profile. Yes the girl is Hannah. And the guy on the bottom with the scratch on his chest, and the wolf next to him. Is Seth. The cover art, was made by reviewer Trooper. All credits go to him, nice job. Thank you babe.**

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

As the school came to view, I had just had about enough of Emmett by now. The whole ride to school, he had been picking at me about Seth.

"So Hannah, does this mean you will be committing beastiality? That you will be taking doggy style literally?" he asked.

I glared at him, my face crimson, not in embarrassment, but in anger.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up!"

"Hey hey hey, this isn't French class, watch that language." He said smiling.

"Seth's not my boyfriend!" I said to him, as I turned into the schools parking lot.

There were kids already parked, some sitting on the hood of their cars, some just walking around.

"No, but he will soon be your husband." Emmett teased. "What was that, that mom said? He's your soul mate. Bahahahaha! You can't even date a real guy, you have to date your dog!" Emmett couldn't stop laughing.

"That's it! You want French? Va bouffer ta merde, bouffon!" I said to him in French. I took my seat belt off, leaning to my side so I could raise my legs. I kicked him in the side so hard, even the car rocked as he smacked into the door. I heard him moan, as I had blown some of the air from lungs out.

"HANNAH!" he screamed after me.

"Leave me alone Emmett. Just leave me alone!"

Some of the kids in the parking lot, stared at me as I slammed my cars door, and stormed past the school, to the woods. I hadn't even cared if I had hurt Emmett, or if I had perhaps damaged the car. I just couldn't take him making fun of me.

Why didn't he understand that, this was all too much for me, and that his pesting was not something I needed.

I started to run, crying in the process.

"Hannah wait!" I heard Emmett say.

"Leave me alone Emmett!" I said still running.

"Hannah wait, its me, Paul!"

I turned over my shoulder, and saw Paul running after me.

I had forgot we agreed to meet up today. I screamed loudly, and ran faster. It was him. It was one of them.

"Wait Hannah, why are you running away from me?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder, he was closer. My heart was pounding even faster, then from just the running.

I tried running as fast as I could, but I knew he would catch up.

I screamed loudly as he wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me off my feet.

"Let me go!" I said crying. I tried getting away from his grip. I kicked at the air, and clawed at it, before I grabbed at his hair and pulled, yanking hard.

"Ooow, whats your problem?" he asked.

He finally let go of me, I quickly ran against a tree, and stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. He took a step forward.

"You stay away! I know what you are! I know what you did to my family!" I said.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Hannah.. I can explain."

"You're a murderer!" I warned. "You killed my family!"

I don't know what got in me, first I was running away from him, and now I was running at him. Pounding at his chest, with my fists.

He grunted each time my hands made strong impacts at him, but he stood there, taking it.

When I felt I had tired myself out, I let myself fall to the ground crying

He got down on his knees and tried hugging me, but I kept pushing him away.

"Hannah, please let me explain." He said.

"Explain what? That you're my enemy? That this is all a way to kill me? If you want to do it so bad, then do it. Do it now! You have me alone out here. DO IT!" I urged at him. I punched his chest again.

He grabbed my hand and hugged me hard, not letting go, even when I slapped him with my free hand.

"Listen to me! Yes, yes I was created to kill things like you, things like your family. But I never knew I could like someone like you. I don't know who told you about your family, but I had to do it Hannah. I had to do it, it was orders from my alpha. Its like denying something your parents ask you to do." He said.

"If my parents told me to commit murder, I wouldn't do it!" I said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

I stopped struggling, and stood quiet. The honest truth was, I probably would be willing to kill someone for my family.

Had Paul been saying the truth? Did he really actually like me? I was still alive, he still hadn't even tried killing me.

He loosened his grip, and turned me so I could face him.

"Hannah, I don't know how it happened, but you got to me, you have me wrapped around your little finger, like a lace." He said.

"How do I know that's true? How do I know if this isn't all a trap?" I asked him.

"Don't you feel it? Didn't you feel it when I kissed you? When I held you? When you showed me your true self?" he asked me.

_My true self? _I repeated in my head.

"Will _you _show me _your_ true self?" I asked him.

He backed away from me.

"Hannah…"

I sighed loudly, as I knew he was trying to say no.

"I let you see me!" I said.

"But that's different, I could kill you." He said.

"I could have too!"

He looked away, and took a few steps back. He started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Was he getting naked?

"I can't just phase in my clothes, they will rip apart, then how will I ever walk out of here?" he said tossing his shirt off to the side, he kicked off his shoes, and started to unbutton his jeans.

I looked away quickly. Not knowing what to do.

"Don't be afraid." He said.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you looking away?" he asked.

"Because you're getting naked."

"Then don't look down, just keep your eyes on mine. I don't want you to miss a single second."

I turned to look at him, and kept my eyes on his, he dropped his jeans off and kicked his boxers off along with them.

_Don't look down, don't look down Hannah, don't look down_ I chanted to myself.

Tilting his head down, giving me this look that anyone could easily confuse as seduction.

He cracked his neck, and began leaning forward, as if hunching. His head began to enlarge, his mouth and chin pointing out, turning into a muzzle. His ears began to rise from the side of his head, to the top, becoming pointy. Shoulders began to widen, his skin erupted with gray fur. His hands turned into large paws, with sharp dark claws.

As he let his body fall, so he could stand on all four, his heavy paws made a loud impact to the ground. He stared at me.

I stared at him indifferent. Not knowing if I should be afraid, or fascinated.

I took a step forward, causing Paul to take a step back. I smiled at him, reaching my hand out, before taking a step forward again. "I'm not afraid."

I went up to him and pet the spot in between his eyes, on his nose. He reminded me of Seth, only larger, and darker.

His hind leg began to tap rapidly. I giggled. "You like that?" I asked him.

He pulled his head away, and before my eyes, was back to his human self… his human naked self, luckily he was still on all four, so I didn't see his hoo haa, but I got a good glimpse of his butt.

"I'm not a dog." He said sitting with his legs crossed, Indian style.

I looked away. "I'm sorry… would it hurt to put some clothes on?" I asked him.

I could hear him smirk, as his throat made the confirming noise.

"Your so innocent, it reminds me so much of Seth." He said.

I didn't care if he was still naked, I didn't care if I might see him naked frontel view, but when he said Seths name, I turned to look at him.

"Seth? My little Seth?" I asked.

"Uh… no, this is another Seth… he died long ago." He said.

"No, I know its my little Seth, because he told me himself, that you're his brother. He doesn't know I talk to you, but I know it's the same Seth." I said to him.

"… what do you mean he told you?" he asked, as he put on his boxers on first. I finally became aware again of his nudeness, and looked away.

"I know he's one of your kind, a shape shifter. My mom told me a little as to why he became what he was, but they only told me so little." I said

"But what do you mean by '_he told me himself?'_ You can talk to animals?" he asked.

"Talk to animals?" I thought about it for a moment, and realized he must think its my ability. I laughed musically, much like my mom did. Even the sound of it, sounded foreign to me.

"I can't talk to animals, if that's what you mean. He was trapped as a little wolf, or something like that, but now he's back." I finished smiling.

"… he's… he's back?" he asked shocked.  
"Yep! Last night, gave me a real scare, but he's really nice." I said.

* * *

--

--

**SETHS POV**

I tried my hardest to settle down, but I couldn't I was bored, I was restless, and I was curious none the less.

"So tell me again about Hannah. What's she like? What's her favorite color? What's her favorite type of music? Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked the last question harshly.

Edward laughed.

"Calm down Seth." Bella said smiling. She sat down next to me on Hannah's bed, and took my hand into hers.

"Hannah, is a very intelligent, intellectual, _strong_, well rounded, sensitive girl. She likes just about every color, and just like her brother, she enjoys listening to noise… which they claim is music. And easy there, she doesn't have a boyfriend. This is actually her first year in a school with other boys. If anything, besides her family, you were the only guy she ever spoke to." Bella said.

I felt at ease hearing she had no boyfriend, and I would be well aware to keep it that way.

Edward must have heard my thoughts, because he laughed once again.

"Are you planning on asking her to be your girlfriend?" Bella asked me.

I exchanged glances from her to Edward. Scratching the back on my head uncomfortably.

"Well… I haven't thought of that yet. I mean I love her, and you know how I feel about her is real, and you know I will respect her, and.. and… yes." I finally said. I let my head drop, but continued to glimpse a both of them.

Edward crossed his arms together, and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well before you do, there's one thing I would like to talk to you about." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Abstinence." Edward said.

"Edward! Okaaaay!" Bella said embarrassed. She got up, and started pushing Edward out Hannah's room.  
"Abstinence?" I asked confused. What was that?

"Don't worry about it Seth, I know you will be a fine and respectful young man.. oh that's so odd to say since your older then us by appearance… not that I'm saying your old! And not that I'm saying, I would like my baby girl to have unabstinent thoughts…you know what? We'll just let you be." She said pushing Edward out the room with her.

I stared at the now closed door confused.

"What was that about?" I asked myself.

I stood up and looked around the room, I went to her closet, and decided to see what sort of clothes she liked to wear, what sort of style she had.

There was a lot of black if anything. I flipped through the shirts, and noticed a lot of tiny shirts with bands she liked… so I figure. I did not recognize a single one of them. "Iron… Maiden?" I read one slowly.

I shrugged to myself, and moved to her dresser, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking much better. I flexed, and noticed I had plumped up some what.

I looked down at the things she had on her dressers top. She had paint brushes I had never seen before, all of different sizes, with the word M.A.C on the sides. Close to them, she had small little circle like containers, with colored like powders. (A/N: Makeup bruhes, and eyeshadow) Cool she's an artist, yet there were no paintings, any where in her room.

I continued walking around the room, brushing my fingers against her huge television screen, until I got to her book shelf. I looked through her books, and noticed a dictionary.

I pulled it out and started opening it. "Abstinence." I said as I looked through the A's. It took me a moment to find the word, since I had never heard it before. I finally found one, that looked much like the way it sounded.

I stared at the words, trying to read each one, one bye one. It had been so long since I last read. After some time, this is what I managed to get.

"Abstinence- The act or practice of refraining from indulging an appetite or desire, especially for alcoholic drink or… sexual intercourse…"

I shut the book with one hand, and ran my hand through my hair. If I had read it right…. "Oh god. How embarrassing."

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

I tried to kick at Pauls foot with mine, as we sat against a tree next to each other, our legs stretched out straight in front of us. But considering I was much shorter then him, it resulted in me kicking his leg.

"So why were you running?" he asked.

"I was angry." I said.

"Obviously, but why?" he asked, he grabbed my hand, and sandwiched it, between his hands.

"My brother was making fun of me, he was picking on me about Seth." I said.

"Oh?" Paul said it in a question.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, trying to change the conversation. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Seth imprinting on me.

"Whats he like now?" Paul asked.

"I couldn't tell you how he is _now_, because I don't know how he was _then_. I don't know if he has changed. I can tell you that he is a very sweet and caring guy. Very warming and comforting." I said.

"I'm a nice guy too." He looked at me, I noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"How would I know? I'm just getting to know you better now." I said to him.

"Well maybe you should get to know me more better." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He started to trail his fingers on the veins of my hand, he shrugged.

"I mean.. would you like to be my girl?" he asked.

"Your girl?" I repeated.

"Yeah… you know… my girlfriend."

I smiled and bite down on my lip. "Really?" I asked.

"I've never had a girlfriend before… but yeah.. yeah really." He said smiling to me.

"Well.. to be honest, this is all happening too fast… do I have to answer it now?" I asked.

"Well… no." he said. I could tell he thought I would immediately say yes.

I looked down at my wrist watch and stood up. "I have class with my brother in fifteen minutes… I really have to get going now. If he notices me missing, he will come looking for me." I said.

He got up to his feet and hugged me hard. I knew he wasn't afraid he could hurt me with his strength, he knew I was more then capable of handling it.

"Think about it?" he asked.

"I will." I said hugging him back.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get back to the school. Just before class, I managed to run into the bathroom and retouch my makeup.

As I entered my Drama class, I quickly found a seat close to the back, and waited until the bell would ring.

"I'm sorry."

I looked over my shoulder and found Emmett looking down on me.

He had a huge bruise on the side of his face, running from the right side of his eye, to his chin.

"Oh my god!" I said standing up, I started to check the bruise I had left him with.

"Did I really do that?" I asked, suddenly feeling very guilty.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah. And this." He pulled up his shirt, showing me a darker bruise on the side of his waist.

I noticed a few of the students coming in staring at Emmett.

"Yo Cullen! What happened to your face?" a Senior I had seen, but never talked to asked. He looked like one of those typical big football players, who knew every girl wanted him. But he was wrong, because I didn't.

"Your moms leg lock is much more stronger then I thought, last time I ever try to go down on her!" Emmett said loudly.

"Oh my god!" I said loudly, I couldn't believe he had just said that. I tried so hard not to laugh.

The Senior began to huff before launching himself at Emmett. Emmett moved out the way, and let the guy smack straight into the wall. The other kids gasped, some laughed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" others chanted.

* * *

"Jesus, slow down mom." I said as I pushed the cars speed up to 80 mph.

"She's really letting him have it huh?" my dad asked me, from the passenger seat.

After the fight, that was quickly broken apart, after Emmett smacked the guy- who I found out is named Landon- with a chair. Our parents were called for us. Yes US, I was trying to break the fight up, but instead was accused of being involved.

Luckily the bruise on Emmetts face wasn't severe anymore, so my parents didn't ask anything about it. I assumed they must have thought it was from the fight.

"Just look at how fast she's going for the first time ever. And look at her hands, she's practically making up her own sign language in there."

I was driving my dads car, and my mom had decided to take my car, because she was used to it more. Emmett was with her.

"Why did the fight even start?" my dad asked.

"Landon is a jerk." That was all I said.

We continued to drive in silence, watching my mothers continue to fling her arms about, as she scold Emmett.

"Hannah, theres something I need to talk to you about." He said.

_Oh god… the talk?_ I thought to myself.

"Um.. yeah sure dad, what's up?"

"Do you feel like your in love with Seth?" he asked.

I thought about my response for a moment, before shaking my head.

"No… not in love.. not exactly. I mean I love him as a friend, I really care about him, because I grew up with him at my side… but that's all… why do you ask?"

"Its natural for you to feel like that. An imprint sometimes see's their mate as a brother first, or a friend, until it grows into true love." He said.

_But I think I love Paul. _I said in my head.

"Dad… how did you know you were in love with mom?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to me.

"I felt completely consumed by her. No matter how hard I tried not to think about her, she just continued to draw me in. I really think it started off as a curiosity, I didn't understand why I couldn't hear her thoughts. So it made her mysterious to me, she was like a hard puzzle piece, I wanted to solve. Before I knew it, she had become curious of me too, and little by little I dared to get close to her. Until she figured out what I was. The rest leads to now." He said.

"But I mean… how did you know, you wanted her to be with you forever? What made you turn her into a vampire?" I asked him.

He stood quiet.

I watched as my mother swirved sharply to the right, into the woods, towards the house. I turned my turning signal, out of habit, and followed behind her.

"Well?" I asked him.

"You know how your mother feels about us talking, about the past." He said.

"But why? Why can't you talk about it? What are you hiding? What else are you hiding?" I asked.

My mother had already parked the car, I watched as she pulled Emmett by the ear, into the house.

As soon as I parked the car, next to my car. My dad got out the car quickly, not even turning to look at me.

I turned the engine off, and quickly got out the car. "Dad wait!" I said calling after him. Had I said something wrong?

He turned around from the door way and smiled at me. "Seths waiting for you up stairs." He stepped inside, leaving the door open.

I followed behind, entering the house, to my mother explaining to my aunt and grandfather, what had happened.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to head up to my room.

Just before I could even reach the door, it swung open.

"Your home!" Seth exclaimed, smothering me into an embrace, that left me breathless. And not in a good way. I literally couldn't breath, as my face pan caked into his chest.

"Seff, I ant breff." I heard my muffled words.

"What?" he asked. Letting go of me. I gasped for air.

"I said, I couldn't breath." I walked past him, and into my room. Tossing my keys and book bag on to the floor, next to my door.

"How was school? Did you do your math homework?" he asked.

"Don't even ask, we got pulled out of class because of a fight Emmett and "I" was in, so mom and dad had to go get us early." I said jumping on to the bed.

"You mean, your away longer at school?" he asked.

"Seth, School runs until 2:30." I said. I hadn't bothered looking at him, until now. And was shocked that this was the same Seth from last night, the same Seth from this morning. He looked… good. And I thought Paul was hot.

He looked at me expressionless.

"You don't know how to tell time?" I asked him, trying to make sure, he didn't know I was checking him out.

"Its.. been so long." He said embarrassed.

I sat up and patted the spot next to my bed. "Come here, I'll show you."

He smiled, and sat down next to me, the spot he sat on, sunk down, with his weight. Causing the spot I was on to rise up.

"Whoa." I said, as I was now the same height as him.

"Hey you grew." He said laughing.

I smiled, before showing him my wristwatch. "Okay so you see the line moving around?" I said.

"Yeah."

"That's the seconds, there are sixty seconds in a minute, just like there are sixty minutes in an hour. Now that little line, that not moving. That stands for the hour, as the longer one right there, stands for the minutes." I said.

I looked up at him, and he studied my wristwatch. The confused expression on his face, made him so cute. I studied his face for a moment, he was actually really good looking. It had only been one day since his return… and I wondered if it meant he would keep getting… hotter.

He looked at me, and smiled. "What?"

"You're looking much better." I said.

"You really think so?" he asked. I noticed him get closer to me.

"…Yeah." I said in a whisper.

He looked at my lips, before closing his eyes and kissing me.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

As I ran the rest of the way on foot, to Jacobs house, I found the pack all phased, formed in a little group. They were having a meeting.

"Jake!"

As I called out for him, he phased back and walked over to me.

"What going on?" I asked, as I stopped jogging.

"Last night, I thought I felt the new shape shifter. But I wasn't sure. Today I woke up, and knew that I was right. I'm talking to the guys, I sense him or her past the territory line." He said.

"Past the territory line? As in… where the leeches are?" I asked.

"Yes, so we need to find him first, before the leeches do"

I thought about it for a moment, before it hit me. Seth.. he sensed Seth.

"Jake I know who it is." I said.

"What? And why didn't you tell me?"

"It's Seth."

"What do you mean its Seth?" he asked confused. Embry joined us, standing next to him.

"Seth? Seth is back?" Embry asked.

"Who's Seth?" John asked.

I ignored him. "Hannah, told me last night, that he came back."

"You mean.. she knows about us?" Jacob asked.

"She eventually would have. I'm actually surprised her parents didn't tell her sooner." I said.

Jake stood quiet, staring at the grass. I could tell Embry was burning with questions, but he dared not ask. At least not in front of Jacob.

Jacob made a noise, as he sucked on his bottom lip.

"Seths back." He said grinning. "Seths back!"


	12. Welcome home brother

**HANNAHS POV**

I'm not sure if it was because, I had fed on the rabbit the other day, or what. But when I tasted Seths lips with my tongue, I had no desire to kill him. I had no desire to feed, like I did with Paul.

I let my hand come to his hot chest, feeling the muscles that had formed on it.

Just as our tongues were going to meet, as our lips parted. My father called me from downstairs.

"Hannah! Can you please come downstairs?" he asked.

Both Seth and I pulled away, looking into each others eyes.

Should I be upset that my father spoiled my second kiss ever? Or should I be grateful, because I had feelings for Paul as well? One way or the other, I stood up, and cleared my throat.

Seth smiled, and caressed my hand.

"Come with me." I said.

He nodded and stood up, letting go of my hand, as he opened the door for me.

We both walked down stairs, I felt embarrassed, knowing my father knew what had just happened.

"Hannah, why is the dog inside the house?" my aunt asked.

"Alice." My father warned her.

I heard my aunt mumble something that I didn't catch, but I was sure, it was nothing good.

"Did Emmett start the fight?" my grandfather asked. He smiled at Seth and asked him how he was feeling.

Emmett was sitting down in a couch, his head down.

"No. Landon did, he's the one who threw himself at Emmett first. Emmett was just defending himself." I said. I was well aware that Emmett had provoked Landon. But they asked who started the fight, not the argument. GOT EM!

"Told you!" Emmett said, jumping on to his feet.

He started arguing with my mother again, about being careful. About his strength, about how he could have killed Landon.

I tapped my fathers shoulder.

"Can I get out of here? You know take a walk?" I asked.

"With Seth?" he asked, looking at him.

I nodded.

He gave Seth a look I can't describe, not a dirty one, but one I can't put a name to.

Seth cleared his throat. "I might have grown up Edward, and I might be a man. But my thoughts, and respects haven't changed."

"Really?" my father asked, I knew he was trying to challenge our kiss from a moment ago.

"Yes, yes, really. We'll be back." I said grabbing Seths wrist, and pulling him along with me.

"Be back before sun down!" my father warned.

I promised as I closed the door behind us. I let the warm beams of the sun hit me, as I stretched.

"Wow, I never took the chance to appreciate, exactly how beautiful the woods are." Seth said, walking up to a tree. He started admiring it, running his hands across its trunk. I smiled, as his wavy dark hair, bounced every time he turned his head. The way his arms muscles tightened on the sleeve of his shirt.

I walked slowly past him, walking into the woods, my hands cupped together in front of me. He had kissed me. My little wolf had kissed me.

"Whoa." I said, as I felt my body being picked up. He lifted me off my feet, and on to his shoulders. Almost like a child, with both legs over each shoulder, his head was between my legs. I felt like I could fall from this height, so I grabbed on to his hair.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Nah. I guess I found a use for my long hair now. Even though I hate it, I feel like a bum with it. I need to get it cut." He said, as he walked with me on is shoulders.

He started skipping, making me bounce around, causing me to giggle in hysteria.

"Hahaha, Seth stop. Put me down." I said still laughing.

He grabbed me by the waist, and put me back down on the ground.

I didn't look at him, but instead skipped over to a log. Smiling at him, he came over and sat next to me.

"Seth… did you know my mom, before she became a vampire?" I asked.

He played with my hair, pushing it behind my ear.

"Yeah. I actually didn't even know she had became a leech.. I mean a vampire."

"A leech? Hahaha, blood suckers? Hah, nice one." I said.

He smirked. "I became what I was, just before she gave birth to you, and your brother."

He stood quiet, and stared off into the space.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" I asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, its too depressing for such a moment." He said.

"Oh come on.. please? For me?" I asked him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I will.. some other day. Not today." He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said.

We stood quiet for a while, when I finally started jumping around while I was sitting.

"Hey, hey… hey! Can you like.. change?"

"Change?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know. Like become a wolf?" I asked.

"I don't know.. I'm afraid to try." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm afraid that if I phase… I won't be able to come back… and then I won't remember you, I won't remember this." He said.

"Oh come on. Please, please, please? Pretty pretty pleeeease?"

He looked away and bite down on his lip.

* * *

**SETHS POV**

It was a simple request to her, but to me, it felt like life or death.

What if I couldn't phase back? I didn't want to lose her.

But it was killing me to say no to her. I felt a great desperation, and guilt saying no to her. I felt like I was letting her down.

She looked down, giving up.

I finally sighed and started to take the Emmetts shoes, that Edward had gave me, off.

She looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"I have no choice." I said, taking my shirt off. "Just.. look away or something until I have phased."

"Oh.. right… naked." She said, turning around on the log.

I took the pants I was wearing off. And stood in the middle of the woods naked.

_Oh lord, if Edward could see me now, I'd be dead._ I thought to myself. And I wondered if he was able to hear my thoughts from far away.

I decided to not put much thought into it.

I cracked my fingers, and shook my hands hard. Trying to relax my shoulders.

_Okay Seth, you can do this. You have done it before. Phase, phase. _

I tried remembering how exactly to do it. It had been such a long time, that I felt like I probably wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

"Are you phased yet?" Hannah asked. Her back still to me.

"Not yet." I said, trying to control my anger. I was starting to get frustrated.

_Come on Seth, phase._ I closed my eyes, held my breath, and starting pushing my body to phase…. Nothing.

_PHASE!_ I screamed in my head. I felt a bolt of heat in my body as the anger consumed my it, and pain joined along with it.

"Ugh." I said through gritted teeth. I fell to the ground, on all four. My hands balled together. I could feel my body trembling. My body felt like it was on fire.

"Seth?" Hannah asked.

I felt her hand on my back, as she touched it. "Seth are you okay? Seth?!"

"Get… away." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god… this is my fault…" she said.

I felt my bones cracking, as they began to separate, my body began to get larger, it felt like I was inflating, like if at any second, I would explode open.

I had forgot how painful, the first times it was.

As Hannah began touching my forehead, I could feel my senses frenzy. I could hear things more clearer and louder, and my sense of smelling was stronger.

As Hannah brushed her hand past my cheek, I caught a whiff of her. But it wasn't her.. no this scent smelled different from her… familiar though.

I had smelled it before. Somewher. In between the agonizing pain, memories of my past began to sweep at me.

I remembered the first time I phased, the pain, the feeling of fright. Sam finding me and my sister, taking us into his pack. School… the girls and guys who used to pick on me, until I changed… then they wanted to either be with me, or be me. Jacob… and his rollercoaster soap opera emotions with Bella…

As the pack came into my mind, I was able to remember how each of them looked, how each sounded… and how each smelled… Paul…she smelled like Paul.. but why? And then it came, the reason I became trapped for all these years, the night they abandoned me. The night they called me a traitor, and beat me. I never thought they would ever do such a thing, but the memory was much more clearer, then that very night.

I grunted loudly as the memories faded away, I closed my eyes as my bones began to crush together again, I had almost phased into a wolf, but was now back to my human self.

I kept my palms flat on the ground, I could feel wood chips welding marks into my palms. I could hear myself, as I panted loudly, almost like a dog.

"Seth?" Hannah asked cautiously.

"Hannah… how do you know Paul?" I asked looking up at her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Paul… how do you know Paul?" I repeated.

"How.. how do you know, I know him?" she asked.

"I smelled him on you." I said.

" I.." she sounded nervous.

My thoughts began to run wild.. could she possibly be involved with him? Why was she so nervous?

I snatched my boxers from the ground, and waited until she turned around, until I began to cloth my self again.

I waited until I had put my shoes back on, until I walked up to her and turned her around.

"Are you… seeing him?" I asked her.

"I…" her eyes began to water.

I could feel my anger rising. Hannah is **mine, mine, MINE!**

I started to tremble viciously. Why wasn't she answering me?

"Hannah, are you seeing Paul?" I asked again.

She backed away slowly, until she was sitting back on the log.

"No… we're friends… he asked me to be his girlfriend." She said slowly.

Girlfriend? His girlfriend? There was no way I was going to allow that. Especially Paul. Paul didn't like anyone, he only thought of himself always. He's only going to use her, and hurt her. I knew Pauls little games, and he wasn't going to play it on my Hannah!

"AND YOU SAID?" I asked loudly. I didn't mean to shout. But the pain was starting to kick in hard, as my bones began to part, my head felt like it would explode soon.

"I didn't give him an answer."

That did it, that was the only thing she had to say, before I felt a mass of fur erupt from my skin. It felt like a million needles coming out my skin. I towered over Hannah even more now.

She looked at me amazed, but I also sensed fear in her.

She didn't give him an answer!? DIDN'T GIVE HIM AN ANSWER!? She was actually considering it!

I sniffed the air sharply, and caught Pauls scent on her again. A major part of me felt like going on a rampage in these woods. But I knew I could accidentally hurt her. So I ran, I ran away from her, and towards La Push. It was time to pay my _brothers_ a visit.

I didn't care if someone might see me, I didn't even care that I had left Hannah all alone in the woods. All I knew, was that I wasn't going to let Paul take her from me. She was mine, and only mine. I wasn't going to let history repeat itself, I wasn't going to be Edward.

I looked over my shoulder, and was actually quite surprised that Hannah hadn't followed, but was very grateful for it.

As the territory line came to view, I leaped high in the air and crossed over it, landing on La Pushes side, and storming on through the woods.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"PAUL! JAKE! WAKE UP!"

I punched the air, trying to get John.

"Fuck off John." I said turning around on the couch.

"Come on wake up! Brady said someone coming!"

"You tell Brady, that I don't give a hell about what he and Alexa are doing. Now go away." I said.

I could hear Jacob chuckle, followed by a yawn.

"No, not in that way! I mean, while Brady and I were our rounds with Embry, we sensed someone coming. Embry and Brady went to see who it was, Embry sent me to tell you two." He said pulling at my arm.

I punched the air, and managed to hit him. I heard him moan in pain.

"JAKE! PAUL! SETHS CROSSED THE LINE! HE'S COMING HOME! SETHS COMING HOME!" Embry stormed into the house excited.

"What? Why didn't you tell us you dimwit." I said, smacking the back of Johns head.

"I tried." He said cupping his nose with both hands.

I turned to look at Jacob, we both had the stupid big grin he regularly had.

"He remembered us." I said happy.

"He's coming home." Jacob said.

"He's coming home." Embry repeated.

"Whos' coming home? Who is this guy?" John asked.

"He's an old pack member." Jacob said quickly.

I wasn't sure if he went on explaining even more, because I had walked around John, and out the door past Brady.

I was actually looking forward to seeing Seth again. It had been so long. I know that I had done him wrong, along with Jacob and Sam- may his spirit rest. But things were in the past. All that would change now, especially now that I have met Hannah. If he hadn't been one of the few who were protecting her being, then I wouldn't have been able to have met her. I had to thank him.

I could see a dark figure running through the woods, I stepped down the steps and to the front lawn of Jacobs house.

I spread my arms, waiting for him to hug me. The same stupid grin I had inside, still on my face.

As he came to the clearing from the woods, he continued to run at full speed at him. Wow he must really want to accept my hug. He leaped up in the air, and phased.

With my arms still spread, waiting for the hug that didn't come. I took his fist straight to my nose. I heard my nose make a loud cracking noise. Followed by blood flowing out. As I fell backwards, I cupped my nose with my hands, quickly coating them with fresh blood.

"FUCK! My nose! What the hell?" I asked Seth. I could feel my eyes tearing in the pain.

Before I knew it, Brady had phased and was attacking Seth.

Neither got a good clean hit, to the other, because Jacob had took a good hold on Seth.

As I got up, I could hear Jacob telling Brady and John to chill out.

"What the fuck?" I asked Seth. I let my head hang, so the blood could fall straight down, instead of, down my chin.

"Let me go Jacob!" I heard Seth say, his voice, to say the least like his appearance, had changed. His voice was deeper then I remembered it had been. And he looked like he had bulked up even more.

"Seth, what's your problem?" Jacob asked him. It looked like he was struggling to even hold Seths arms, behind his back.

"Stay away from Hannah Paul. I'm warning you." Seth said to me.

I looked up at him, causing the blood to drip down my chin, and neck.

"What?" I asked him.

"You stay away from Hannah, Hannah is mine you hear me? She's mine. I imprinted on her, not you. I love her." He was still trying to get away from Jacobs grasp.

Jacob glared at me, "Did you know he had imprinted on her?"

"No." I said.

"Who's Hannah?" Brady asked.

Jacob glared at him, shutting him up.

"I love her too!" I said to him. I knew I liked her, but love.. that's a huge step… I wasn't sure why I said it, since I wasn't even sure about it. But saying it, made the words feel so real.

"Bullshit Paul, BULLSHIT!"

I was taken a back just as much as Jacob was, when we heard Seth curse. Seth curse!?

"I know the little games you like to play with girls like Hannah, but not her Paul. Not my Hannah. You don't even deserve her as friend! You tried killing her, you were desperate to kill her! I stood by her families side, I stood by her side. Do you really think she will forgive you when she finds out?"

"She knows." I said. Jacob gave me a puzzled look. I hadn't told him.

"Oh yeah? What does she know?" Seth asked.

"She knows I tried killing her family, she knows what I am, she knows what I was made for. And she doesn't care. She likes me too. And you know what? Not you, or anyone is going to stop me from making her my girl." I said turning away, and heading towards Jacobs house. I had to clean this nose up.

"Oh yeah? Well does she know that you tried killing Bella, while she was pregnant with her and her brother? Does she know you killed her father? I bet you don't even love her, I bet you're just saying that because you know I love her. You were always a competitive person. Well guess what? You're going to lose this one." he shouted after me.

I stopped and turned around. Storming towards him, Jacob let go of him and tried stopping me, but he didn't do it fast enough. I punched Seth across the face, just like he had done to me, he also fell back to the ground.

"No one is ever going to tell her. You think I'm afraid of you? Try my Seth. You want to play dirty, I'll play dirty too."

He spit some of the blood that had formed in his mouth, at me.

I spit back at him. "Welcome home brother." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to check out the cover of this story, in my profile.**

It features: Hannah, Paul, and Seth.


	13. Thank you Embry

**PAULS POV**

I could feel my nose healing, which was probably even more painful, then it was first broken. Unlike the form it broke, the healing process, was much more slower.

I balled my fists and let my head drop above the sink Letting blood still fall. There wasn't as much as earlier, but some was still falling. I tried breathing through my mouth, without getting the blood.

_Why did you say you loved her?_ I asked myself.

_You're a competitive person. _Seth said I was a competitive person, could it be possible that that's all it was? But I started to like her before I even knew Seth did. Before I even knew she had Seth.

And besides, she liked me too. She wanted to be with me too, not with Seth. I closed my eyes, and thought about her features, her beauty, her scent, her strength. And it actually made me feel a little weak… or maybe it was from the blood loss. But one thing I was sure about, was that Hannah was going to be my girl.

The only thing was, what if Seth told Hannah? What if he told her everything? Would she believe him? Or would she think it was jealous lies? I couldn't go ask if he would say anything, because he had left already.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

I thought about going back home, but another part of me thought about looking for Seth.

After he had left me, all alone. I didn't know if I should have followed after him. Or if I should go ahead, and head home.

One thing that was stopping me from going home, was that I was crying. I didn't want my parents to ask questions, and I didn't want to explain the whole situation with Paul. Whatever you could call that situation to be.

I decided I would just wait, Seth had to come back.. he just had to.

This was all my fault, I had no doubt in my mind that Seth had gone to confront Paul. And if anything happened to either of them. I don't think I could even forgive myself for it.

I paced back and forward, until I heard footsteps. I turned around to see, Seth with different clothes. He must have borrowed if from someone.

"Seth?"

He marched up to me, and grabbed me by the back of my head. Pushing me up against a tree, and started to kiss me.

I allowed him to do it for a few seconds, before I pushed him away.

"Wait Seth. What happened? What did you do? Did you hurt Paul?" I asked him.

"Why do you care?" he asked me.

"Did you?"

"He'll be fine." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked loudly.

"He hit me too you know?"

I stood quiet, just staring at him until I found something to say.

"You know, I'm not worth fighting for, I'm not worth fighting you're brothers." I said.

He smirked and rested his hand on the tree, above my head. Allowing him to lean forward, inches away from me. He grabbed my chin with his free hand, and began massaging it.

"If only you knew. There's so little you actually know about Hannah. You don't even know, every detail about the clash for you. That some of your family gave up their lives for you. This isn't the first time I choose you over my brothers Hannah. I did it before, and you know what it got me? This."

He pulled up his shirt, and showed me long and thick matching scars on his chest.

"And this." He turned around and showed me the scar on his back.

"Who did it to you?" I asked. _Please don't say Paul. No not Paul. It couldn't have been him. But he had scars too. _I remembered the one on his neck, the one I had continued to look at, but never asked, and the one on his ear.

Seth smirked. "It doesn't really matter right now, but I am trying to show you, that fighting my brothers for you, again. Is worth it. Because these scars aren't the only things I got." He said.

"What else did you get?" I trailed his body with my eyes, wondering what other horrible scar he would show me.

"You."

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

As I turned into the schools parking lot, I felt the most horrible. Emmett wasn't with me, because he had a three day suspension. I didn't understand why I was asked to be picked up yesterday, and not serve any days. But whatever.

I parked my car in my usual spot.

Checking myself in the rear view mirror one last time. I took a deep breath, and decided it was about time I faced the other kids. I just hoped that none of them had anything smart assed to say. Or ask.

I had to go to my locker and get my books for Mr. Arks class.

As I headed towards the schools front door, I heard someone call my name.

I looked turned around and found Mulan.

"Hey gurl!" she said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Where were you?" I asked her. She and her sister had been absent.

She rolled her eyes. "We had family over from India. So we took them up to Vancouver."

"For the hell of it?"

"Yeah." She said shrugging.

We stayed there talking for a bit, until I saw her try and hide, apparently from someone behind me.

"What?" I asked, about to turn around.

"DON'T!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"What is he doing here?" she asked herself. "Its Mayleen's ex boyfriend. She was like crazy obsessed with him."

"And why are you hiding away from him?" I asked.

"Cause! He's like really cute, and I look like hell right now. I always had a small crush on him, but he only laid eyes on Mayleen. Not that he ever took her serious. After he dumped her, she turned.. well the way she is now." She said.

"Hot?" I asked.

"No a whore." She said looking over my shoulder.

I started to laugh, and I mean really laugh. And once again that same foreign to my mouth, musical laugh came out.

Mulan stared at me odd.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me see."

I looked over at the playgrounds direction and saw Paul.

He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"She dated Paul?!" I asked her.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Mayleen dated Paul!?" I repeated.

"Well sort of. She claim they did, but he had never actually asked her to be his girlfriend, something about him not being into relationships. He pretty much just, had fun with her."

_Great.. out of all the shoes I have to fill now. It was Mayleen. _

I suddenly felt even uglier then I ever had.

I turned to look at Paul, he stopped smiling as soon he saw Mulan.

"Is he here for you?" Mulan asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Are you two dating?" Mulan asked.

I didn't answer, because someone caught our attention, it was Mayleen.

She had just rushed past us, bumping me hard on the shoulder as she did. She ran over to Paul and jumped on him.

Legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. He was trying to pull her off, but she was hugging tightly on to him.

"Oh oh." Mulan said.

A burst of anger came to me. Jealousy… wow did it suck.

"Hannah?" Mulan asked, as I started to walk towards Paul.

I was going to teach Mayleen, that not everyone wanted her… even though she had already had Paul.

"I knew you would come around again. You missed me right?" Mayleen asked Paul.

"Mayleen, get off." Paul said.

He managed to push Mayleen's legs off him, but she still had her arms around his neck.

As I got closer I faked a huge smile to Paul.

"Hi Paul."

Mayleen turned to look at me, letting go of Paul.

"What do _you_ want butch?" Mayleen asked. We were almost the same height, since she had on high heels.

"I didn't know your name was Paul." I said glaring at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Paul said kissing my cheek.

Mayleen glared at me.

"Morning handsome." I said hugging him. "Are you done?" I asked Mayleen.

She turned around and stormed towards the school.

I turned my back to her, and glared up at Paul. The smile he had one his face gone.

"What?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "You and I, need to talk."

"What did I do?"

I turned away from him, and walked towards my car. I could feel Mayleen's eyes glaring at me. But I didn't even bother to turn her direction.

I pulled my keys out, and clicked the open lock button.

Getting in, I waited until Paul got in, before slapping him hard across the face.

"What did I do?" he asked again. "Is this about Mayleen?"

"NO! I mean YES! I don't know!"

He looked at my confused. "So is it yes or no?"

I sighed loudly as I turned the car on, I backed out the parking space fast, even making a few students stare, and a few move out the way.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive while angry." Paul said. As he put on his seat belt quickly.

I smirked, as I stepped on the gas pedal, and practically flew out the parking lot, and on to the road.

"So you dated Mayleen huh?" I asked. Looking down at the speed, and pushing it even more.

"No." he said, I could see him squirming in his seat. "Maybe you should slow down."

I turned to glance at him quickly and smiled. "What? You scared? Aren't you a motorcycle rider?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one speeding right now."

"Ah, so you didn't date her huh? So your one of those asshole guys, who just fuck girls huh?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye I saw him turn to me.

"No Hannah, its not like that. Don't think I just want to fu- sleep with you. I really do like you.

I pushed the car even faster now.

"So what? Is this like some sort of revenge? A small way to get back at my parents? Fuck the daughter, make her fall for you, then rub it in their parents face?" I shouted.

"No, Hannah, its not like that… I told you before that I never had a girlfriend before, that's because I hadn't met the girl to take serious. And I want to take you serious." He said.

"Oh cut the bull crap Paul, we've only just met." I said.

I could see him squirming in his seat, as I sped past a car.

"Hannah slow down!" he shouted.

I slammed hard on the breaks, as they tried to stop the car, the tires squealed loudly.

I pushed my body against the steering wheel, with my hands, to stop myself from flying forward. Once the car had came to a halt, I put the car on park.

If he hadn't put his seat belt on, I had no doubt that he would have flown out the wind shield.

The car I had just passed, passed past us, honking.

I turned to look at him and slapped him hard again.

"What was that for!?" he asked.

"For hitting Seth." I said.

"He told you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What else did he tell you?" he asked.

"That he loves me. That you and your friends hurt him. The scars one of you animals gave to him! He showed them to me." I said.

I raised my hand again to slap him, but he grabbed it, and pulled me towards him.

He started to kiss me hard. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't.

The burning desire to bite him started again, I tried pulling away, but he grabbed on hard to the back of my head. Parting my lips with his tongue, he started to kiss me with desire.

I bite down on his lower lip as softly as I could. But the will to not bite him, was agitating me.

A growl escaped my lips. I heard him moan as he dove back into them. As the burning desire to bite him began to fade, another burning desire, began to spark.

I moved away from the drivers seat, and sat on top of him. Grabbing his face with both hands, I continued to kiss him hard, as lust began to consume both of us.

It wasn't until a car passed by, that we both seemed to realize what we were doing.

We both stopped kissing. I quickly jumped back into the drivers seat and started breathing heavily.

"Well then." I said wiping my lips, with my arm.

"Sorry." He said.

I cleared my throat. "We better head back. I can still make it to my first class."

I was about to put my car back on drive, when Paul rested his hand on mine.

"I know this is a bad time to ask. But did you think about it?" he asked.

"About?"

He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

_Oh!_

"About being your girlfriend?"

He nodded.

"Paul, its just .."

_How do I tell him, that I have feelings for Seth too? When I'm with Seth, I love the time, but when I see Paul, I forget about Seth. _

He nodded and put his finger on my lips. "I understand."

"Maybe we can just be friends?" I asked hopefully. "Like, best friends?"

I could tell he was putting on a show for me, he smiled cheekily and nodded. "Sounds great."

I made a U-turn on the road, and headed back to school. Finally realizing exactly how far I had gone, because of the speed I had gone at.

Luckily it was still early, and I would make it on time to class.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I kissed Paul one last time on the lips, before getting out the car with him.

"Hey Paul?" I said as I walked away from him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Was there a reason you came today?" I hadn't even asked why he came around.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to invite you to my side of the line." He said.

"Line?" I asked confused.

He smirked. "Never mind. Have a nice day."

It had already been half an hour into Mr. Arks class, and I was already incredibly bored.

I yawned before raising my hand.

Mr. Ark didn't seem the least happy to stop his speech for me.

"Yes… Miss.. Cullen?" he asked, almost through gritted teeth.

"Can I please go use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Must you always interrupt my class?" he asked.

"I have to change my tampon." I lied. My monthly nuisance, was gone.

He just glared at me. As other of the students laughed.

"Or I can just change it here, really it doesn't make much of a difference to me. It has to be done." I said.

"Go!" he said pointing at one of the hall passes.

I smiled as I walked from my seat to the pass. Stepping out the room, I headed to the bathroom down the hall.

After I had finished using the bathroom, I took my time washing my hands. Just to waste time. I should have stayed with Paul. I wasn't missing anything in class, as I said before, anything these teachers tried to teach us, was really basic knowledge to me.

I was interrupted from me thoughts, when I felt someone pull my hair hard.

Since it caught me by surprise, it scared me.

I felt my body be pushed back to the wall.

"You think your little miss perfect don't you?" Mayleen asked.

I glared at her, wondering what sort of damage I could do, by just slapping her across the face.

"What's your problem Mayleen?" I asked.

"You're my problem! Your very existence is my problem. I don't see what guys see in you!" she said.

"Is this about Paul?"

"Its about everything! Ever since you came, all the guys like you, all the girls talk about you, your little miss perfect!" she said pulling my hair again.

I balled my fists, trying to control myself from hitting her. With my strength, I could easily kill her.

"And to top it off, out of all guys to date, its Paul!? Paul is mine! What doe he see in you? Your practically the virgin Mary herself. You can't do things to him like I was able to. I know what he likes and how he likes it." She said.

She was right, I was a virgin, I wouldn't know what to do, if Paul wanted to sleep with me. Not that I should get ahead of myself.

"You know all he really wants to do is use you. He does that you know? He only cares about sleeping with you, then he'll send your ass packing. He's probably slept with more girls then he can remember."

I started to tear up.

"Oh no is the little virgin going to cry? I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want your make up to get ruined, then people would actually be able to see your ugly face." She said.

As I started to jog out the bathroom I heard her say something about staying away from Paul.

I ran out the double doors, leading to the side of the school. I pulled my keys out my jeans pocket, and tried opening the car.

Why was I even crying?

Of course I didn't expect Paul to even be, slightly close to being a virgin, if anything, the closest thing to even being a virgin on him, was his hair. I knew he had slept with her. But actually hearing it, made me feel even more jealous.

My hands were shaking in my anger, that I couldn't seem to find the car key hole.

"Shit!" I said still trying to open the door.

"Hannah whats wrong?"

I turned around to see Paul. What was he still doing here?

"Leave me alone Paul." I said turning to the door, and trying to open it.

I heard him sigh loudly. "It was Mayleen wasn't it? What did she do?"

"According to her, what didn't she do." I said. _Why isn't the key going in!?_

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" he turned me around.

"Never mind, its none of my business what you two did." I said.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

He chuckled and brought me to him. Hugging me hard.

"Come on." He said pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I never took any girl before. Not even Mayleen."

We walked into the woods, I was confused, where did he not take any girl before?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He started to take his shirt off. "I'm going to introduce you to my brothers. They have never personally met any of the girls I have… spoken… to. They have only seen them, but I have never brought them… home if you want to say."

_He wants me to meet the others, who killed my family?_

"Paul.. I don't think that's a good idea." I said as I turned away.

"Here, can you put this in your purse?" he asked.

He handed me something. I looked down and saw the clothes he was wearing, I tried stuffing them into my purse, the best I could. When I finally looked up at him, I saw the beautiful grey wolf, from the other day.

He leaned forward, his chin touching the ground. Paws forward. He wanted me to get on his back.

"Paul…" I shook my head.

He whimpered.  
"Paul I'm scared." I said.

He whimpered again.

"Will you protect me?' I asked him.

I didn't realize it during the time. But that was a useless question to have asked. For all I had known, he could have also killed me as well. He could have been the one, to have brought me to my death.

He panted a little, sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Okay." I said as I walked over to him. "Okay, how do I do this? Its like riding a horse." I said to myself.

He growled a little. Making me laugh.

"I'm not saying you're a horse!" I said.

He laid down, which made it easier for me to get on top of him. Since he was so big.

His fur felt so soft and warm.

Grabbing a hold of his fur with both hands, I kept my legs tightly around his torso.

I leaned forward, resting my purse by my stomach.

I rested stomach down on his back.

He stood up on all four, and started to run. He pulled forward at a quick pace.

_What would mom and dad say, if they found out, that I have fallen for the enemy?_

This reminded me a little of Romeo and Juliet. Except, unlike them, we actually were enemies by nature, not by choice. He was a wolf, I was a half vampire.

I massaged my face closer to his soft, warm fur. The rhythm of his body, was swaying me into a sleep.

_He said he has never took a girl to see his brothers before. I wonder if that's true. _

It was times like this, that I wished I had inherited my dads power to read minds, instead of my mothers, to mind block. Mind block. Pfft, what was the point of it? The only good thing it served right now, was against my father.

"_He's probably slept with more girls then he can remember."_ Mayleen's words spoke in my head.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

I was aware of Hannah on my back, and I made sure that she was away from harm, away from hitting herself on a low branch, or from falling off.

But I wasn't aware of the pack. Not until Embry contacted me.

"_Paul, what are you doing!?" _He asked.

"_I'm bringing her home." _I said.

"_She's going to live with us?" _I heard Johns voice come.

I looked over to my sides, and saw Embry and John running together to my left. To my right I saw Brady. He was staring at Hannah.

"_No. I want her to meet Jacob, and you guys." _I said.

"_Paul, I don't think Jacob is ready to meet her. You know how he feels about her mother." _Embry said.

"_Wait, that's Bella's daughter? As in the leech? The one Jacob loved?" _John asked. He had been told about Bella, and what had happened to her. But he didn't know that Bella had, had a daughter.

"_Yes." _ I said to him. I continued to run. Wondering if Hannah had noticed them yet.

"_Why are you bringing a leech home!?" _Brady asked.

"_She's a half breed." _I said. Now quickly becoming impatient with their questions.

"_But she's still part of them!" _Brady yelled into my head.

"_BRADY! YOU ARE NO ONE IN THIS PACK TO QUESTION WHAT I DO. THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN, IS JACOB. AND THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN OPINION ON THIS BESIDES HIM, IS EMBRY!"_ I roared.

"_Brady, go tell Jacob we are coming. And that so is Hannah" _Embry said.

"_Hannah? As in the girl That guy from yesterday, told Paul to stay away from?"_ John asked.

"_So much for staying away Paul." _Embry said.

* * *

**HANNAH'S POV**

I had been so consumed in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed the other wolves running not too far form us. I raised my head, and looked at either side of me.

To the left of us, there were two of them. One had pale white fur mixed with black spots, he sort of reminded me of a cow. While the other one next to him, had grey fur, with noticeable black spots on his back.

Turning to the right, I saw a chocolate brown wolf run past us, and far off.

"Your brothers?" I asked Paul.

He howled.

"Their beautiful." I said, looking at the two big wolfs to our left. And they really were. Just imagining all of them, including Seth once running together, gave me goose bumps.

Paul growled.

I had been distracted by Paul's brothers, that I didn't notice the two guys in front of us in the clearing. Not until Paul slowed down at least.

As Paul came to a stop, he let me down, before taking my purse along with him.

The two wolves that had been running with us, had stayed in the woods.

"So your Hannah." One of the guys said. Both were shirtless.

I remembered him from the diner. He had been the one smiling, while he watched the other guys messing around.

He was taller then Paul, same skin tone, his hair was a little fuller then Paul's, but almost the same length.

The other guy who was thinner, and about the same height as Paul, was much more lighter in skin tone. He must be the other wolf I saw, who rushed away.

I nodded. Turning back to the woods, trying to find Paul.

"He'll be back, he's getting dressed. I'm Jacob Black. And this is Brady" He said handing me his hand.

Brady nodded to me, I nodded back to him.

I took Jacobs hand and shook it. He pulled me closer to him, but still kept his distance.

"Amazing." He said studying my face.

I felt uncomfortable. "What?" I asked.

"You look so much like you're mother. You have her eyes, her nose, her pale skin. You look so much like her, before she became a vampire." He said.

"You knew my mother before she became a vampire?" I asked.

He smirked. "We we're best friends."

I felt my lips part, as I gaped at him. They were once best friends? Exactly how old were these guys… how old was Paul?

He let go of my hand, and turned his gaze behind me.

I turned to look at what he was looking at. And found Paul, already fully dressed walking towards us. Close behind him, where two other guys, both had pants on, but shirtless like Jacob and Brady.

It was then, that I noticed that they all had extremely fit bodies, and all bore a tattoo on their arm.

"Hannah. This is Jacob, Brady, Embry, and John." Paul said, resting his arm around my waist. He handed me back my purse.

I knew he was reassuring my safety to me.

"Guys. This is Hannah Cullen. Bella Swans daughter." He said.

I wondered why he didn't mention my fathers name. But I figured, it was probably because they had only knew mom.

"So these are your brothers?" I asked Paul smiling at them.

"We we're once a bigger pack.. but this is us now." Jacob said.

"So how is Paul treating you?" the one named Embry asked.

I smiled. "He's a very nice guy."

I noticed both John and Brady exchange looks.

"How's your mother?" Jacob asked.

"She's um good. A little upset about my brother getting in trouble, at school yesterday." I said to him.

"Jacob." I heard Paul warn him.

I looked up at Paul. Why didn't he want Jacob to ask about my mother?

I felt a little weird, the others guys were all looking at me. I felt like I had a "Look at me." sign on me.

"Do you have any… abilities?" the one named Embry asked.

I nodded. "I took my mothers ability to mind block. I don't know where I got it from, but I have a great sense of hearing, and strength. Neither of my parents have it, so I don't know where I got it from." I said to him.

"From your father." Embry said.

"No my father can only read minds." I said.

I heard Paul and Jacob make a sort of growling sound.

Embry apologized and looked away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I felt like they knew things I didn't.

"Nothing. Come on, lets go inside." Paul said smiling at me.

I could still feel Jacobs eyes on me.

"Jake, you mind switching shifts?" Paul asked him.

He shook his head. "It's fine." He said "Come on guys, move it out." He said to the others. He continued to stare at me as he did.

"See you later." Embry said to me.

Both John and Brady both glanced at me one last time, before running with Jacob towards the woods.

"Where are they going?" I asked Paul.

He laced his fingers with mine, and walked me to a house before us.

"Their doing rounds. We protect the woods, make sure no one un wanted causes harm." He said.

"You mean us leeches. I don't think your brothers liked me very much." I said to him.

"They just aren't used to girl being on the rez. I mean excluding Emily. Emily was our Alphas fiancée." He said. Opening the screen door for me.

"Was?" I asked. Stepping inside, the house felt warm and cozy. It had wood furniture, with padding. A small fireplace at one side was on.

Much to expect, it was messy. Noting odd to see for a guys place.

"He died." He said.

"Oh.. how did he die?" I asked.

He gave me a look, that answered the question right away.

"Oh.." I said. We were standing in the middle of the living room. I tried thinking of something else to say. "Who's the alpha now?"

"Jacob. He was the Beta when Sam was still alive. Now I'm the beta of the pack." He said.

"Wow." I said.

"Like Jacob said, we were a bigger pack. John and Brady are new. Before they came, and others died, and Seth and his sister left us. It was only Embry, Jake and I." he said.

"Seth had a sister?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, her name was Leah. She was in love with Sam. But Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily. You have seen her already, that time in Port Angeles." He said.

I nodded, remembering.

"You want to see a picture of the old pack?" he asked.

I nodded.

He held out his hand put for me, grabbing it, he took me to a room, that had a un made bed, clothes all over the ground, and a dresser. It was actually very empty.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a picture.

He sat down on the bed, and waited till I sat down, before showing it to me.

It was a black and white picture, featuring eight tan figures.

I scanned the picture, taking my time, before Paul named them to me.

"That's Sam, Emily's fiancée." Paul said, pointing to a handsome, broad shouldered guy. He was muscular, and big, but not the tallest.

"That's Embry, and Jake." He said pointing too them. They still looked exactly the same, as if they hadn't even aged a day.

"That's Colin, and Jared." He said pointing to two other guys.

"Me." He said pointing to himself.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed at all. Its like you took this, this morning." I said.

He nodded, "We don't age as long as we are shape shifters."

I looked down at the picture again.

"Who are these?" I asked pointing to a baby faced guy. He looked out of place. He was muscular and tall like the others. And equally as handsome, but his face made him seem to young.

Next to him, was a tall, slender, beautiful girl.

"That's Seth and his sister Leah." Paul said.

"That's Seth?" I said bringing the picture closer to me, as if it would make any difference.

"Why does he look so different now?" I asked.

"Because he aged. When he became stuck in the in between he was able to age. He's been gone for so long, but his body aged him by five years. And he will continue to age, until he finds a pack, or decides to age." He said to me.

I stood quiet, and moved my gaze to his sister.

"She was so beautiful." I said to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, but bi-polar as hell. She was always angry, and upset. She wasn't always like that though. She was actually a very nice girl, up until Sam choose her cousin over her. After that, it was like she choose to live in misery, and she wanted company, dragging us along with her."

I just stared at him, as he spoke.

"Paul.. how come when Embry mentioned my father, you and Jacob became nervous?" I asked.

He looked away, as if thinking of what to say.

"Please don't hide things from me. I barely found out about things about my life. I don't want any more surprises. I just want to know what my family doesn't allow me to know." I said to him.

"I can't tell you anything. If you really want to know. Ask your mother." Paul said.

"But they won't tell me anything. No one ever does." I said.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"Please Paul?"

"_Damn you Embry"_ I thought to myself.

"Why won't you tell me?" her voice changed. She sounded whiny.

_Quick Paul, shut her up!_

And what was the only thing I thought of doing?

Kissing her. Shutting her up. Covering her mouth with my lips.

Luckily for me, she didn't reject it. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and held on tightly as I kissed her.

I thought the kiss would end quickly, but instead I felt her mount on top of the bed.

She pushed me back, as she continued to kiss me.

Once I had my back to the bed, she kept mounted on top of me. I rubbed her shoulders as she massaged the back of my head, grabbing fist full of hair at a time.

I could feel myself starting to become aroused.

Until I felt her pull my arm away from her back, and grab my hand, bringing it to her breast.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait this wasn't right.

I sat up, and stopped her.

"Wait Hannah." I said pushing her back.

"What?" she asked, trying to kiss me again.

"No wait, this isn't right." I said.

"What do you mean this isn't right?" she asked, her eyebrows arching in.

"I mean, we can't be doing this." I said.

"So you can sleep with Mayleen, and other girls. But you can't even touch me?" she demanded.

"So that's what this is about?" I asked her. "You think you _have_ to sleep with me, for me to like you?"

Was I really that much of a whore? That even Hannah thought so.

She crossed her arms and sat still. She stared at the wall.

I waited for an answer, but she wouldn't give me one.

I stared at her for what felt like a long time. And it freaked me out, how still she was.

She was like a statue, perfectly still, unblinking.

"Hannah."

She continued to glare at the wall, arms still crossed. But she had at least finally blinked again.

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep with you." She said angrily.

"Then what?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was even having this conversation with her.

"I have to go." She said getting up.

"No wait." I said grabbing her by the wrist, I pulled her on to the bed next to me.

I got on top of her and tried getting her to look at my eyes, but she kept avoiding my gaze, looking at the wall again.

"Then what? What do you want then?" I asked her.

Her face started to become red, with her eyes still focused on the wall. She finally answered me.

"I don't know what I want." she said.

"Honestly, do you feel like I only want to sleep you?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Every time you kiss me, I feel different. I feel like a rush in me, and something in me just wants to… I don't know how to describe it." She said frustrated. She finally looked into my eyes.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say?" she asked.

I looked away from her, trying to re cap on what she said. And to be honest, no I didn't get what she meant. The only real explanation I could think of, was that she was describing her vampire instincts.

I remember Sam once making a joke, about how the only other thing hornier then me, was probably a leech.

Their sexual drive is a needed desire. In other words, they were sexual beings.

"I think I do." I said to her.

"I mean. I didn't even feel like this, when Seth kissed me." She said.

I turned to look at her slowly.

And the competitive side of me came. The one Seth had told me about, the one who wanted to get it more.

I pushed her back down on the bed, and started to kiss her aggressively.

She didn't push me off, but instead she wrapped her legs around me.

Running my hand up and down her side, I started to feel her up, before I brushed my hand on her stomach.

As she bite down on my lip, and scratched my back through my shirt, she pulled at my hair. With my hand under her shirt, I ran my hand up until I felt the material of her bra at my hand.

Once again, my arousal began, the material of my pants quickly getting in the way. I felt her push her hips up, as she rubbed herself against me.

How did it even come to this?

And then in between the current thoughts, the desperation, the want for her, I remembered.

It was all because of Embry.

I had to shut her up, so I kissed her. Triggering her.

And at that moment, in my head, I thanked him.


	14. Let me love you

**A/Ñ**

WARNING VERY EXPLICT AND MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

If you want Paul to take you serious, don't do this Hannah.

Stop it right now Hannah, stop it. I said to myself.

But I wasn't even stopping, I didn't want him to stop kissing my neck. I didn't want him to stop messaging my breast.

I just continued to pull at his hair, as his hot lips kissed my neck.

As he un buttoned my black boyfriend shirt down three buttons, I pushed my chest up.

I could feel my nipples begin to harden, a shudder creeping up in a chill.

He trailed kisses down my neck to my chest, until I felt his lips press against my bra.

I looked up at the ceiling, wondering why I wasn't scared, not afraid, but scared since this was a new experience for me.

I felt him move the material of my bra to the side, and felt his hot tongue twirl around my nipple.

It made me shudder, the difference between our body heat was intense.

With out realizing it, I moaned encouraging him to continue.

I felt him cup me into his mouth, sucking lightly, and twirling his tongue.

"Can I?" he stopped, and asked.

"Yes." I said, not really knowing, what I had approved.

I felt his mouth on the top part of my breast, without any much saying, he sucked hard.

I winced but didn't say anything, what was he doing? Did he just bite me?

I looked down as he admired the dark mark he had just left on me.

"What is that?" I asked him touching the spot, it looked a sort of reddish purple color.

"A hickey." He said it, as if he found it odd that I didn't know.

I gasped. "You marked me! What a dog thing to do." I said laughing.

"At least I didn't pee on you." He said smirking.

"Nasty." I said rolling over. I rested my head on arms.

"Oh, I like this side too." He said. I felt him press himself against me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face him.

"Where was I? Oh yeah." He said

He continued to lightly suck at the spot that had the… hickey? Was that what he said it was called?

He tugged at my bra until I helped him un hook it from the front.

I tried my best to control the desire to ask him for more.

But it didn't help that he had just grabbed my hand, and had brought it to his erection.

I hissed, I thought that he would stop. But instead he brought his lips up to my mouth and started to kiss me again.

He guided my hand in a motion on him.

_Are you ready for this?_ I asked myself.

And I really didn't know If I was.

I felt him bring his hand to my black leggings, bringing his hand under them, he rested his hand over my panties.

As he started to rub lightly, I decided not to think much of what could happen later, and just what will happen now.

Once Paul had finally put his hands under my panties, I felt him brush his hand around me. The heat coming off his fingertips made me more excited then I already was.

In my head I was screaming at him to hurry up, and slip his fingers into me.

But another part of me was enjoying the eagerness that it was causing me.

I had never physically done it to myself, because I was afraid my parents would know. They had never even bothered to have the "talk" with me. Not that I would have wanted to hear it.

I had never exactly imagined I would be in this position before.

But now that I was, I was glad it was with Paul.

His finger tips slowly rubbed me in a circular motion. As I moaned the urge to growl again, was getting harder to contain.

It felt as if he was teasing me. And staying still was getting harder to do at this point.

I didn't want to say the words, so instead I stroked him more eagerly, hoping he would get the point, that I wanted more. He looked into my eyes still rubbing me.

The anticipation building in me. I didn't feel his fingers going inside of me anytime soon. Letting go of him. I grabbed his hand over my leggings, and pushed his fingers closer to my entrance.

I closed my eyes and moaned as he slipped his finger or fingers (I could not tell) into me. I felt a thrilling sensation on the lower part of my stomach, my nipples hardening again.

I really didn't want to moan his name, because it had always seemed so lame to me, when I saw it in films, or read it in books.

But as his finger(s) pushed out and deeper into me, his name moaned past my lips.

"Paul, this feels so good." I said.

He didn't say anything, but instead increased his speed on me.

As if my body was moving on its own. I tried sitting up from he intense pleasure on me, but he only pushed me down with his free hand.

"Faster." I managed to say.

He obliged and increased his speed on me.

He continued to do so, until he abruptly stopped.

I looked up to see why, but only found him pulling my legging down to my ankles.

He couldn't take them off, because Iwas still wearing my boots. And they prevented him from bringing them any lower.

"Paul?" I questioned.

But he only spread my legs apart, and lowered himself to me. As his mouth took me, the heat from his hot tongue made my already heated area even hotter.

I didn't even bother holding back my moans, and scream even escaped.

He chuckled, and only licked me a few times. Reminding me of the times Seth would lick my hand.

I growled angrily and grabbed the back of his head, bringing him towards me

My moans and screams of pleasure were not decreasing, especially as he stuck his tongue into me. With his top teeth, he lightly ran his teeth on my sensitive clit.

I ran my fingers through his hair, squirming I raised my hips up again, but he only pushed me down by my stomach.

That was when we were interrupted.

"Paul is everything okay? I heard scre- WHAT THE FUCK?"

I turned towards the door that we had forgot to close, and saw Jacob.

He was standing at the door way, bug eyed.

I heard Paul curse loudly.

"Oh my god!" I screamed trying to get up. But since my leggings were still on, I only managed to trap Paul's head around it, causing him to fall on the floor when I sat up.

I quickly pulled my panties and leggings up.

I looked away, perhaps the most embarrassed I have ever been.

Paul stood up quickly and zippered his jeans.

I had not even noticed when he had un done them.

"PAUL!"

I looked at Jacob, he was red faced and shaking just like Seth had, when he had first phased in front of me.

"Jake calm down." Paul said.

Jacob turned to his side, and punched his door hard, making a hole through the center of it.

I jumped startled behind Paul.

"Jake calm down! Your scaring Hannah!" Paul said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down! You were going down on Bella's kid… ON MY BED!" Jacob yelled.

"… Okay.. well.. yeah, when you put it that way… yeah- I see why your upset." Paul said.

"Upset! No Paul, upset is when my favorite NFL team loses a game. I AM FUCKING .PISSED! GO!"

"Jacob I'm really sorry." I said to him.

But only backed away when he glared at me. "Oh god this doesn't help that you look so much like her." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Please go." He said, I noticed his voice almost broke.

Paul grabbed my hand and tried pulling me out the room, but I didn't move.

Instead I looked at Jacob curious.

"What?" he asked.

"… You loved my mom.. didn't you?" I asked.

He glared at me again and turned around. "Take her to your house, do whatever the hell you want there." He said to Paul.

"You live here?" I asked Paul.

He had brought me to a house much smaller then Jacobs, but still cozy looking.

It hadn't taken us long to get to it.

But then again, Paul did run fast when phased.

"Yeah, my old man and I built it for me before he passed away." He said opening the door.

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

He shrugged. "When you know you can out live your loved ones, you need to learn to get used to the idea, that they will all go. All of them, younger, older, doesn't make a difference." He said.

I stepped inside, the place seemed as if he rarely even stayed here.

"I rarely ever stay here, we all pretty much crash at Jakes." He said.

He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, offering me some, I shook my head.

I looked around, it was a one room shack. His un made bed was at one corner, across from it he had a small kitchen, at the other side of the house, was a small television and a two person love seat.

"Paul, Jacob loved my mom didn't he?" I asked him, as I sat down on his bed.

He took a gulp of his water and set it down on his table.

"It was a long time ago Hannah. Your mother choose her path, Jacob has just had a hard time doing the same. He even refuses to see many girls, he's afraid to imprint on one of them." Paul said.

"He still loves her?" I asked.

"He hasn't seen her in seventeen years Hannah." Paul said.

I closed my eyes and grabbed my face. "Oh god I can't believe he saw us." I said.

I felt his weight on the bed.

"You know, I wasn't exactly done." He whispered into my ear.

Oddly enough, I suddenly remembered that we were all alone in his house, alone in the middle of the woods, for miles away from anyone to interrupt us.

He pushed me down and took my boots off first, allowing him to pull my leggings and panties off this time.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

He took his shirt off, and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, standing in his black boxers.

He got back on the bed and started to unbutton my shirt.

Just as he reached the last button, I grabbed his hand.

"Paul, I've never done this before." I said.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've never had a boyfriend remember?" I said.

He grinned. "So you're saying I'm your boyfriend then? You made up your mind?" he asked.

I didn't give him an answer, because I really wasn't sure what the answer was.

"So you're a virgin, you mean?" he asked without a smile.

I nodded.

"We don't have to do it. We can just do other things if you want." he suggested.

But the honest truth was that I wanted him bad. If he felt anything like his fingers felt inside of me, then I wanted him in me now.

I smirked and brought my hands to the sides of his boxers, I pulled them down.

And found him already fully erected.

I had never seen a man before, so I wouldn't know if Paul was large, but even then I felt like he was.

"Do it." I whispered.

I rested back down on the bed, as he kicked his boxers off.

He leaned forward so he was on top of me.

It didn't take long before I felt his heat very close to me.

As he placed himself to my entrance, I could feel myself becoming wet just with the anticipation already.

I didn't understand why I wasn't afraid, why I wasn't nervous. Maybe it had to do with the vampire half of me. And if that was true, then would it hurt for me? Would my first time be painful like I have read in books?

But as he pushed into me, I gasped as the heat went into me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Keep going." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He pushed deeper into me, slowly, I knew he was afraid it might hurt me.

But the truth was, that it wasn't painful at all.

I heard him moan a little as he pushed himself deeper into me.

If anything it felt ten times better then his finger(s) had.

"Faster." I said to him.

He pulled out of me, and went back in.

It made me gasp again.

"Oh my god." I said grabbing at his hair.

He continued to do it, he closed his eyes, and I became even more excited seeing he was enjoying it as well.

"Paul, harder." I said.

He pulled out of me. And picked me up by the waist.

I looked at him confused, but he only gave me this look, the same seductive look from the woods.

He turned me away from him and set me back on the bed, so I was on all four.

He got behind me, and quickly put himself in me, making me moan again.

I felt one of his hands at the side of my hip, while the other pushed my head down closer to the bed.

So my ass was standing perfectly up on the air.

He pulled out of me and then pushed hard back into me, making me moan louder again.

"Fuck." I said grabbing the sheets on his bed.

Putting his hands on my ass I felt him squeeze hard, before he started pounding into me hard.

"Oh my god!" I said moaning loudly. "Oh my god, yes, just like that."

His hands came to my breast, as he messaged them.

I could hear the sound our bodies were making, mixing with the noise the springs of his bed were making.

Just as I was in the middle of another moan, I felt his hands come to my waist again, he picked me up, with him still inside of me.

He laid on the bed, with my back still at him, he grabbed my hips and helped raise me so I could be on top this time.

I felt my body bouncing up and down, along with my breast.

I took the shirt I had on off, and threw my bra along with it.

Letting go of my hips, I continued at the same pace and rhythm he had just showed me.

I could hear him moaning, as continued to fondle me from behind. That was until I felt his hand reach around and start rubbing me.

I leaned back, putting my hands on his chest to help me stay up. I continued at the pace I was going, letting him rub me more.

It wasn't long after, when I started to feel an amazing sensation, one that started off from the pit of my stomach and exploded through out my body.

I screamed as my body shook. I had never felt this sensation or this great ever before.

"You got one?" he asked.

"One what?" I said almost out of breath.

"Orgasm." He said.

"That's what it was?" I asked.

I had stopped, I all of a sudden felt drained from energy.

He didn't say anything, but instead put me back on all four.

And started pounding back into me again just like earlier. Only difference was I felt him grab my hair into a pony tail, and pull at it, so my head was tilting back.

I moaned loudly again as he continued to fuck me hard.

"Fuck." He said pulling out of me, I turned my head to see something shoot out from him, it landed on my back. It felt hot and thick.

"Eww! What is that? Did you pee on me?" I asked not moving, I didn't want it to get all over me.

"Sorry." He said breathless.

He jumped off the bed, and grabbed some paper. He came back to me, and wiped it off my back.

"What was that?" I asked again.

"Do you seriously not know any sex ed?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Just trust me, I needed to do this, to avoid anymore trouble." He said laughing.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

Remembering that I should have been at school.

We were laying on his bed naked. I was using his arm as a pillow, his sheets- the only thing covering us.

We were both staring up at his ceiling.

Paul looked towards the window.

"About ten past noon." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The suns position," he said yawning.

I wrapped my arm and leg around him, hugging him hard.

"I need to get back to school." I said.

"Stay a little more? I promise I will get you back in time, to get home." He said.

Luckily for me, I didn't think my school cared much about ditching, as long as I kept good grades up, I figured.

He turned to his side, so he was facing me. He caressed my face and kissed my forehead.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes, quickly falling into a sleep.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

With the little bit of light hitting Hannah, past my thin white curtains, I was able to admire her beauty.

And it wasn't because she was right next to me.

I don't know why I never realized it before, but even though she didn't sparkle much like her family. Her skin and beauty became more radiant in the sun.

She was always beautiful to me, but wow was she gorgeous when the sun hit her.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Having sex with her was completely different then with other girls.

I had felt like I would lose it while we were doing it. I felt like I was going to phase in the middle of it. Luckily enough I had restrained myself form doing so.

I had never laid down with a girl after sleeping with her. I usually left or kicked them out, when I was finished with them.

But with Hannah this felt needed, it felt just right to do.

I trailed my fingers down her shoulder to her waist, and hips, over my sheets.

She didn't even move or say a single thing. I assumed she was still asleep.

I started thinking about what had happened. And I soon found myself becoming hard again.

I got back on top of her and spread her legs again.

She kept her eyes closed, she was really sleepy, but she still allowed me to go back in her. It didn't take long after that, that she woke up.

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I had been looking at the old Cullen family picture, before Edward came into our shared room.

"Hey." He said softly.

I looked at Emmett one last time, before putting the picture back under the beds mattress.

"Hey." I said back to Edward. "Wheres Seth?"

"He's sleeping in Hannahs room." He said hugging me.

"And Emmett?" I asked.

"I have him readying." He said.

"Oh."

"Bella please let me love you." He said.

"I do."

He smirked, "No you allow me express affection to you. But you don't let me into your heart. I know this may sound wrong, but Emmett's gone, I was there for you before him. I forgave what you and my brother, had done long ago. I love little Emmett and Hannah not like my nephew and niece, but like my children." He said.

I hugged him hard.

"I know Edward, I really do. And don't think I am not grateful for it. I do love you Edward, but my heart stopped the night I became a vampire, the same night Emmett died. You know that the important thing to remember is that this shouldn't be about us. But the kids." I said.

"I just want it to be like before. I want to stop pretending we live a happy married life. Why pretend, when we can really do it?"

I turned to look back out the window.

"I'm sorry. But you're not the only one alone in this house. Carlisle, and Alice lost someone that night too." I said to him.

"But that's the thing. They lost two people that can not come back. You're still here Bella, your still alive." He said.

"As I said Edward, the night Emmett died, I died, in both senses."

I really should have been more careful in speaking freely.

Because at that exact moment, my little replica of Emmett was listening to our conversation.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

I tipped toed up and kissed Paul on the lips, before he ran back into the woods.

I turned to the school, and decided I really needed to take a shower, not because I was sweaty and I felt nasty, but because I also needed to wash away some of Paul's scent.

When I arrived to the front, I was pleasantly surprised but glad to see that the security guard was not there.

He must be out on lunch break or something.

I went to the gyms lockers rooms, which had showers.

And took my time taking the shower, I still had an hour before I should be heading home.

I made sure not to wet my face, so my makeup wouldn't wash away.

Once I had finished with my shower, I decided I'd go to all my and Emmett's classes and collect our homework.

When I did get questioned about my absence, I said I had accidentally thought I was asked to stay at home, from detention as well. Which was easily bought.

By the time I had collected everything, the parking lot was more then empty, so getting home was much faster without the traffic of kids, trying to leave the school.

"Hannah!" my aunt swung the door open.

"Hey aunt Alice." I said walking up the stairs.

"Hannah! I've been trying to tell your dog to lower the television down, I'm trying to concentrate. But he's more dense then your mothers pound cake." She said.

I giggled at the comparison.

"Hey I make great pound cake! And I already told you, Seth isn't hurting anyone, let him be." my mother yelled from somewhere inside.

"I'll talk to him." I said to my aunt.

I rushed up the stairs and made a quick stop at Emmett's room, handing him his homework.

I had mainly rushed up the stairs, because I felt odd. I felt like my parents might know what I had been up to. And I was glad once again, that my father could not hear my thoughts.

"Here this is all the work for today." I said to Emmett. He was laying on his bed, tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it.

I was about to go to my room, where I was able to hear the television on loudly. But my brother stopped me.

He was standing in front of the now closed door. As always his speed and sudden appearance in front of me, startled me.

"Wait I have to talk to you." He said.

_Shit. Does he know?_ I thought to myself. Maybe Mulan told him something over the phone, or online.

"What?" I asked.

"Sssh." He said grabbing me around the wrist, he pulled me towards his bathroom. Along the way he turned his television on and turned the volume on high.

Pulling me into the bathroom he closed the door.

Letting go of my hand, he turned his shower head on, causing even more noise.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't want no one to hear." He said pointing to the toilet seat.

I went over and sat down on it, making sure the lid was down.

"Okay?"

"I over heard mom and dad talking earlier." He said.

"You were eves dropping? You nosey little booger." I said.

"Hold on, wait. I over heard them talking about someone named Emmett." He said.

I stared at him.

"Dude…_your_ Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"No stupid, another Emmett. Dads brother. My mom said she loved Emmett."

"Maybe you miss heard. Mom loves dad. They were high school sweet hearts." I said.

"No Hannah don't you get it? Dads not our dad.. he's our uncle."

* * *

**A/N**

I know it may be VERY descriptive, but I thought it was very Paul-ish. I would have never took him for the love making type.


	15. Hannah's choice

**HANNAH'S POV**

"Are you mental? That's not even the slightest bit funny." I said on my feet.

"Sssh! Listen to me, I'm not fucking around!" he said.

"I think we would have known if dad wasn't really our dad. Grandpa Charlie or grandpa Carlisle or aunt Alice would have told us something." I said sure of it.

"Think about it. Why is it that we don't look like him? We have similarities to mom, but not "dad." Where did you get the strength no one else in the family has? Where did I get this body without even working out? Genetics, characteristics that mom doesn't have, or that dad doesn't have." He said.

I backed away and sat down. I looked down at his floor, listening to the water falling in his shower.

He had a point… we both knew they were hiding things from us, but could this really be one? You can't just hide that from a child, you can't just hide who their birth parents are.

"I think your wolf man knows something. I tried asking him but as you saw, he locked himself in your room. And turned the volume of your tv on high." He said .

I looked up at him and stood up. "I'll get it out of him." I knew he had to tell me.

Theres no way he could say no to me.

I signaled for Emmett to follow along.

My room didn't have a lock, so when Emmett meant he had locked himself in my room, he had just meant, he had closed the door on him.

When I stormed into my room, I found Seth standing by my window.

At least I assumed it was him, he had gotten much bigger, and had cut his long hair, much the same size like Paul and his friends.

"I can't." He mouthed to me.

I heard Emmett close the door behind me.

I stormed up to Seth and stood inches away from his face.

"Tell me." I demanded.

He turned away from me, and looked out the window.

I turned to look at Emmett, who was standing in front of the door.

He made a kneeing motion, telling me to knee Seth.

I shook my head.

He made another signal slugging his arm in front of him.

NO! I mouthed. I wasn't going to punch Seth across the face.

He rolled his eyes and started making a kissy face.

I turned back to Seth, and got in front of him, my back to the window.

"Seth." I said grabbing his face. "Please?" I said tipping on my toes and kissing him.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Yes you can. Listen you don't know how much this hurts me, to know you don't trust me enough to tell me." I said.

He looked down. I knew that had done it.

He turned to look at Emmett, and went over to my bed to sit down.

Both Emmett and I walked over to him, and stood in front of him.

"Does it really matter? Edward is more of a father to you, then any other man has been. He has taken care of you both, and loves you two." He said.

"We know that man, we really do, we are not saying that we won't like him as our father anymore, but wouldn't you want to know about your past?" Emmett asked.

He stood quiet thinking. "Yes."

"Then tell us Seth." I said.

He sighed. "Theres only so much I know that happened. Your mother and Edward were in love, they had been dating for some time, up until Edward decided to leave her-"

"You mean he dumped mom?" Emmett asked.

"No… well I don't know. All I know is that, he left her to reason with himself. She was still a human and he was a vampire, he had a hard time with that fact. I used to be in a pack, one of my then brothers loved your mother-"

This time I interrupted him. "Jacob Black?"

How looked at me shocked. "Yes… how do you know?"

"I met him. Paul introduced him to me." Was all I said.

Seth looked crushed, but he continued. Emmett looked at me confused, but I ignored him.

"Well yes Jake loved her, and he once had her choose between Edward or him, she choose Edward. However, after he left her, she somehow bonded with Edwards brother, Emmett. While she was still human, she became pregnant from him." Seth said.

"She cheated on our dad?" I asked shocked.

"Look I don't know, like I said, I'm just telling you what I know. Well when Jacob found out, he was infuriated. He tried stopping the pregnancy, but I helped your mother escape in time. When the pack caught up to me, your mother was now safe with Emmett. They had made the choice, that Bellas pregnancy had to be terminated." He said.

I gasped. I knew Paul had wanted to kill me, but I thought I had been born, I thought maybe he had regretted it after he saw Emmett as I as children.

That he had, had a change of heart. My eyes started to tear up.

Emmett just listened with his hands crossed. This was perhaps the first time he has gone this long being serious.

"They were not happy about what I did. So Jacob and the then alpha- Sam, roughed me up. Emmett took me in, when I came here. Carlisle, and his wife Esme helped get me better. Your aunt Rosalie, who was Emmetts wife, had now found out about what had happened, She tricked your family into thinking she didn't care, but only cared about Bellas health with you two. Of course she really only cared about you two, she tried killing Bella to take you both out of her, and keep you both for herself." He said.

I heard Emmett swallow, I wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, or if he just felt it was needed.

"Your whole family fought for your two against the pack, even I had to fight them. All these scars I had on my body-" He raised his shirt to show Emmett, since he hadn't seen them yet. I noticed that his abs were really defined now.

"-were caused by Paul. This ws after he had killed Rosalie. I think he wanted to kill Bella and you both more then even Jacob did.-"

I sat down in the spot next to him, I could feel my mouth open in shock.

"- he hit my sister Leah, who out of her rage phased into the in between, the small wolf you had saw me as. I became infuriated and well I'm sure you know what happened to me next." He said finishing.

I let the tears fall. I had just given away my virginity to Paul.

Not only was Paul a woman beater, but he was a murderer. What else? He could have very well have been a sadist, enjoying the pain my family went through.

"Is that it?" Emmett asked.

"That's all I have to say." Seth said.

"Okay." I heard Emmett say, before storming out my room.

I followed behind him, but was left behind when he ran at his speed downstairs.

When I got to the living room, I found him with my family.

"We know the truth, so just tell us what else we need to know." He said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry." Seth tried saying. I hadn't even realized he had followed along.

But my father cut him off, smiling he nodded. "I know Seth, I know you felt obligated because Hannah. I heard your thoughts, and you don't have to keep apologizing. I wondered when this day would come." He said standing up from his seat.

"So its true?" I asked.

"Yes." My mother said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I think Alice and I, will leave you." My grandpa Carlisle said standing up.

"Stay." My father said. "You have a right."

"We rather not." My grandfather said sadly. I heard my aunt sob.

We waited until they left the room, before my father spoke.

"Please, sit." He said to us.

Seth and I pulled out seats and sat down.

"I rather stand." Emmett said.

"Okay." My father said joining us in his seat. ".. Well then… where should we start?" he asked my mother

**PAULS POV**

"Jake?" I asked Embry, reaching the house.

"He's sleeping." Embry said smirking to me.

Both John and Brady move away from a fire they were at, to look to stare at me. I heard them snicker among themselves

"He's in his room?" I asked.

Embry shook his head, he continued to play with this piece of string.

"He's sleeping in the living room."

Just before I walked up the steps, I looked over at the fire John and Brady were roasting wieners at.

"What did you guys burn?" I asked.

"More like Jake, he burned his bed." Embry said, he finally threw the string he was playing with, to the ground.

He looked up at me, smiling. "Hey toss me one of those!" he said to the guys.

**HANNAHS POV**

"You kids have to understand, that what I did, has brought me mixed emotion. I betrayed Edward with his brother, but the result were you both. Although Emmett is gone I still love him very much, and although he is your biological father. Edward is much your father, he took care of you two since day one." Mom said.

"But why? Didn't it hurt you?" I asked dad curiously.

"Of course. You mother, your aunt, even your grandfather can testify this. I left your mother, I let her make a choice, and I was not the one she wanted." He said.

"But you came back." Emmett said.

"The birth of you two was not wanted by other beings, I believe you two know about them-" my dad said exchanging looks from Emmett and me.

I nodded, not paying attention to what Emmetts reaction was.

"-your mother was best friends with one of them, when she was still human that is. His name is Jacob Black.-"

I noticed Emmett glance at me, from the corner of my eye. He must have remembered, I had said his name earlier.

"-She chose me rather then him, and he felt sore at the idea of him being replaced once again. You see, the little hope he had was gone, taken away by my brother. The night I left, Jacob came to me in my thoughts, he spoke to me. When I confirmed that she was in fact with Emmett, and pregnant with his child- we didn't know she would be having twins. He and his pack crossed the territory line-"

"Territory line?" Emmett asked.

"We'll explain some other time." My mother said.

"I fought with my emotions on coming back to help your mother and the rest. After all, hours before this, my brother and I had just had a bad fight. But I knew I couldn't just let it happen. I loved your mother dearly, Emmett was my brother no matter what, and your grandmother Esme was such an innocent soul." My dad stopped for a moment, and caressed my mothers hand, which was resting on the table.

"I do not know when, but Emmett made a deal with Jacob. His life in exchange of ours, the ones of us left at least. Jacob agreed upon it. Emmett was able to meet you both. But we were losing your mother so quickly. Not only was the labor harsh on her fragile body, but she had already been in terrible shape, caused by Emmetts wife. She was in such terrible condition, that even I was surprised she was still alive. So Emmett choose the only other thing we knew would save your mother, he converted her himself. Soon after that Jacob and one of the other pack members, came for him. I still remember the last words he ever said, they are still so clear in my head." He closed his eyes before replaying the moment to us.

"Your aunt and grandfather were ready to defend your mother.. we didn't know why else they were before us. Until I heard the thoughts of the other one. They were vicious and cruel. His desire to kill my brother, were greater then a mans greed. He was already picturing what would happen to him, before they even took him-"

My heart started pounding.

Please don't let it be Paul… please.. please…My eyes were burning.

"Edward please." My mother sobbed.

My father looked at her, and I was able to tell that had apologized to her, with the look in his eyes.

My mother stood up from the table, and left the room.

My father waited a moment before he closed his eyes again, and continued.

"I heard Jacobs thoughts, on the agreement that they had just had. I told Emmett that they should take me instead, that your mother needed him… that you both did. I said- you're a father. And what he last said was...was… No… you're a father. And they took him, just like that, he let them take him. Your aunt, grandfather, and I ran after them, but we never were able to catch them. And you know what was on his mind the whole time, he was being taken away?" my father asked.

Both Emmett and I shook our heads, Seth quiet, looking down at his hands on the table.

"He was thinking about your mother, about the first time he said he loved her. And the short moment he was able to hold you two, the joy he had when he saw so much of him, in both of you two." He said finishing.

I felt a hot tear fall, and turned to my side when I realized my mother was in the room again.

She sat down at her seat, and rested something on the table.

Moving her hand away from it, there was a picture.

In an almost synchronized motion, both Emmett and I leaned forward to look at the picture.

I scanned it, recognizing my aunt, grandfather, and dad. Followed by a man with wild hair next to my aunt, a dark haired woman with my grandfather, and a beautiful blonde. And then, there he was, it was unmistakable to not know who he was.

I cupped my mouth, sitting back to my seat I started to cry uncontrollably.

Emmett also sat back in his seat, but had brought the picture closely to his face.

"Wow…" was all he said.

Seth wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry on him.

But I quickly pulled away from him.

"Who was the other wolf? What was his name?" I asked.

"That's not important." My father said.

"What was his name?" I demanded.

My father looked my mother, un aware that I had already met more then just Seth.

"James."

I had a feeling he was lying.

For the next two days of Emmett's detention, I joined him in the absences.

I didn't want to do anything else, but cry in my bed.

I refused to even eat or drink anything, something I would never had been able to do.

Seth stayed by my side the whole time.

Sleeping on the floor of my room, it wasn't just that he had outgrown my bed at his size now. But I had no doubt my father might have mentioned something to him.

My parents didn't find much of a shock to my depression, but their assumptions as to why I was depressed, were half right.

I was sad about the new findings, about my father not really being my father, but also because I was falling in love with perhaps the cruel murderer, who might have killed him.

The possible cruel murderer, I had gave myself to. I kept on telling myself I was stupid for doing so.

"Hannah, please, you need to eat." Seth said lacing his hot fingers into mine.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Hannah I can see the bags under your eyes, your cheek bones are sticking out, your eyes are so dark." He said.

"I don't want to eat." I said turning away from him.

"Your parents are worried about you, I'm worried about you. I know your hurting Hannah, but we can go through this together, I'll be here for you till the end of me." He said resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered.

I turned slowly to see him. "Why?"

"Why do I love you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"When I see you, when I'm with you, its like everything stops: time, the world, everything. Its like my soul purpose in life is to please you. I would let the world set on fire, just for you." He said.

I didn't say anything. Just let him continue.

"Look… I'm not stupid, I know you have feelings for Paul. I know your hurting because of him. But I want you to see what I have given for you, and what I am willing to keep giving for you. My gift to you is me, all of me. Every single part, emotion, thought, is all for you. Paul can't offer you that." He said grabbing my hand again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I imprinted on you, that's means you are my very existence. I was created to hunt vampires, but look at me, I'm living with them. Any other purpose for me, is you. Paul didn't imprint on you. He's just falling for you, because he's never met a girl like you. He's never been in love, because he hasn't imprinted on the one for him. If you choose him, theres always that possibility that he might imprint on someone later on. And he wouldn't be able to help it, he wouldn't be able to control it. No matter how much you have loved him, or given to him, he will choose the girl he imprinted on." He said.

I looked away. I had never thought of that.

"Maybe he imprinted on me." I said.

He shook his head.

"How do you know?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because he would be here right now, fighting to be at your side. I'm no longer part of their pack, he could have imprinted on you, but he didn't."

"How do you know he wouldn't choose me? Maybe he's an exception to the rule." I said.

"Because even Sam did it. He and Leah loved each other very much, they dated for a long time, everyone thought that maybe he had already imprinted on her. Until he met Emily, our cousin. After that Leah changed, her attitude became unbearable for the pack to take." He said.

I looked away and out the window. Seth was my imprint, so that meant he was my true love. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. He had to know...

I swallowed. "Seth theres something I have to tell you."

"What?" he asked smiling. "Did you make up your mind to my question?"

He had asked me to be his girlfriend.

He had to know… he had to know what happened with Paul

I looked towards my door.

"I don't want my father to know." I said.

"It's a little hard for him to get out of my head. Sometimes I can actually feel him prying hard in, like he wants to know if I have any un abstinent thoughts about you." He said smirking.

I swallowed again. "That's the thing." I said.

"What?" he asked getting closer.

"I uh…" I didn't know how to say it to him.

"Come on, go ahead and tell me. I will try my best not to think about it, but I can only go, against your dads ability." He said.

Shit… he has to know Hannah, he has to.. but dad..

"Go on, tell me." He encouraged me. He grabbed my hand.

"I uh… hey I am feeling a little hungry.. how about you uh.. join me on my hunt… and I'll tell you then." I said.

"Oh.. okay." He said smiling. "Your parents will be happy to know, your going to feed."

"Um yeah.. yeah I guess they will." I said sitting up.

He rushed over to my closet and pulled out a pair of my chucks. He helped me put them on, before helping me up.

As soon as I did, I felt the room spin a bit.

"Whoa." I said closing my eyes.

"Your weak, you need to eat." Seth said, he picked me up bridal style and carried me down stairs.

"Edward, Bella." Seth announced.

By the time I had blinked, they were already in front of us.

"Seth?" Dad asked.

"I'm taking Hannah out to hunt. She's in thirst." He said showing me to them.

I looked away, but I knew they had seen the color of my eyes.

"Take Emmett with you please, I know he's trying to fight it, but its been so long since he's fed, that even his human appetite isn't being satisfied with his favorite foods." My mother said.

Seth and I both nodded.

"So Seth, hey man. How was our other late father like?" Emmett asked.

Seth was still carrying me, we were walking in through the woods, looking for anything we could feed on.

I looked up at Seth, curious as to what he would say.

"He was a good man. Very childish to be honest, had a great sense of humor, didn't seem to take any part of life serious. Up until he and your mother became serious that is. He was the strongest vampire I knew, until your sister. When he smiled he had these deep dimples on each cheek. His body shape was much like yours actually Emmett. I can tell you, that I will be very grateful to him for the rest of my life. He never was fond of my kind, but even then, he helped me, because I helped your mother. He took me into your home, carried me inside actually. You two would have really loved him." he said.

We all stood quiet, until Emmett spoke.

"Found something?" Emmett said.

I sniffed the air. And recognized the scent of a deer.

"There." I said pointing towards its direction.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there." I said to him, as he ran towards it.

I looked up at Seth, who was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you believe me when I say I would do anything for you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you believe me when I say… that I want to be with you forever?"

"..Yes" I said, unsure where this was going.

"Then, do you believe when I say, that I want to marry you?"

I jumped, both of us turned towards the direction Emmett had gone, when we heard a loud growl.

**PAULS POV**

I paced back in forward in front of the territory line.

I wanted to cross it, I needed to see her. I had to see Hannah. It had been two days since I had last heard from her.

I had gone for the past two days to her school, waited, and waited. But nothing.

Did I do something wrong? Was it because I had slept with her? She must think I'm an asshole.

"Don't be stupid Paul." I said myself. I couldn't just go to her house, like if they didn't know who I was.

As if they didn't have any other reason why they wanted to kill me already.

I growled angrily and walked back into the woods.

But turned when I heard something. I turned to see a deer on the leeches side running.

I squinted to make out what it was running from. The deers top half only made it past the territory line- to our side, before it collapsed.

Its torso, and legs, still in the leeches side.

A big, dark haired vampire snapped its neck, and began drinking its blood.

What the hell? I asked myself. Why wasn't he sparkling?

I hadn't even realized I was walking towards him, until he noticed.

He stopped feeding on the deer, and stood up. His lips coated with blood.

"Shit." He said slowly.

"Are you Hannahs brother?" I asked him.

Yeah this was him for sure, he looked much like her. Much like their father.

"Yeah?" he began walking backwards. His gaze from the deer to me.

I stopped right next to the deers head, just before the territory line to their side.

He gave an odd look. "Doesn't it freak you out, that I was drinking that deers blood?" he asked.

"It sickens me, yes. In a way. But its better then seeing you, drink a humans blood. Then, I'd have to kill you." I said without thinking.

He stopped walking and glared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked serious.

I kneeled down, and looked at the deer, tracing my fingers on the bite marks. Blood still flowing out, in a small trickle.

"How do you know my sister?" he asked.

"She's a friend of mine." I said. "Is she okay? I haven't heard from her."

"I can tell her your looking for her, whats your name?" I could tell he wanted to leave already. He seemed afraid.

"Paul." I said covering the deers eye staring up at me, with a leaf from the ground.

I heard him growl. "Are you one of those wolfs? Like Seth?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He lowered his gaze, before growling louder and crossing the territory line, punching me across the face.

"What the fuck? Why do I keep getting punched?" I said out loud.

He came at me again and tried punching me, but I grabbed his hand in time.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him.

He tried punching me with his other fist. "Your one of the bastards who tried killing my family!"

"EMMETT!"

We both turned to see Hannah.

She was in Seths arms, she jumped off him, and stumbled a few time, until she regained her balance and came towards us.

She almost looked drunk, the way she walked. I thought she was going to hug me.

But she dropped down on her knees, and started feeding on the deer.

"Whats going on?" Seth asked.

He had changed again. He looked much better then he did, last time I saw him.

He had gotten bigger, his hair now short once again.

"Is he the douche who gave you those scars? Emmett asked Seth.

"Why are you here?" Seth asked me.

"I wanted to see Hannah." I said.

Hannah looked up at me from the deers neck. She stopped feeding on it, and stood up.

Wiping her mouth.

"Where have you been?" I asked her. Grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch her!" Seth said. He pulled her closer to him.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Hannah. She's not your property. She can very well talk to who ever she wants. I'm hr friend you know?" I said trying not to pass the territory line.

"Your friends with this douche?" Emmett asked Hannah.

"Emmett come over here. Your past the territory line." Seth said.

"Territory line? This is the territory line?" Emmett asked. He looked down to the ground, and stepped behind Seth.

"Where have you been?" I asked Hannah again. I smiled at her, happy to see her again.

She walked over to me, crossing the territory line she hugged me and started crying.

"I know everything. My parents told us." She said.

"Hannah, get away from him." Emmett said.

He tried crossing the territory line. But Seth shook his head, holding him back.

"You were lucky once, don't push it." Seth said to Emmett.

"Lucky? You think I'm afraid of him?" Emmett asked laughing.

I ignored them and wrapped my arms around Hannah.

"Hannah, come on, we have to go." Seth said. He was glaring at me.

She didn't move, but kept holding on to my tightly.

"I'm so confused about everything. I think I love you." She said.

Both Seth and Emmett looked at each other shocked.

"You don't mean that!" Seth said, his voice breaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked.

Hannah looked up at me. I got closely to her face and kissed her lips.

"I love you too."

Seth growled. I heard him grunting loudly. I knew he was trying not to phase.

"Dude calm down." Emmett said.

Hannah hadn't bothered taking her eyes away from me.

She nuzzled into my chest.

"Take me with you." She whispered.

I looked at Seth one more time.

Emmett was backing away from him, Seth's clothes began to tear, fur patching all around his body.

I picked Hannah up, and ran into the woods.

"HANNAH!" I heard Emmett say.

I turned over my shoulder and saw Emmett running along with Seth, who was now phased. They passed the territory line without fear and followed us.

I wasn't going to be able to out run them.

So I stopped running and turned to face them.

"Let go of my sister!" Emmett said.

Seth phased back, standing naked.

"Leave her alone! You don't love her. Why are you lying to her? I'm the one who imprinted on her, I'm the one gave up seventeen years trapped in the in between. I fought for her, but not you!"

**HANNAHS POV**

I turned to face Seth.

"Hannah please. I love you. Why are you doing this?" Seth asked. He was standing in front of us naked, yet he didn't even bother cover himself up.

Its like at this moment, he didn't care. I didn't think I would look down, but I did.

I looked at Emmett, he seemed to be so confused, he was speechless now.

"She said she loves me." Paul said.

Seth grabbed both my hands and kissed me.

"Hannah, I don't know why your doing this. Don't you see I have given so much for you? Isn't that enough proof to show how much I love you? I want to marry you Hannah, I want to be with you forever." Seth pleaded on his knee.

"I'm just so confused." I said pulling away from him.

I looked from Seth to Paul.

"I seriously don't know what the fuck to say right now." Emmett said.

"Hannah?" Seth said again.

"Let her choose. You or me." Paul said.

Seth got up, I could see her eyes tearing.

"Hannah please." Seth said. "I imprinted on you, he didn't. He will wind up hurting you. He will leave you, once he imprints on a girl. I will never leave you, I will never leave your side. I will love you till the end of me. I would never cheat on you, or lie to you."

"Are you saying I would cheat on her? Or lie to her?" Paul said, glaring at Seth.

"Your lying to her, by not telling her the truth, by not telling her what you did that night. If your not going to tell her. Then I will!" Seth said.

Paul continued glaring at him. "Hannah I have to tell you something."

I looked from one to the other.

Now, I had said in the beginning of my tale, that if you were confused, I would explain my story.

After all every story has an ending, and it surly has a beginning.

So let me bring you back to how my tale started:

I once heard a quote, I can not re call from where, but it was along the lines of "In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun." This is why I know I couldn't lose him.

I didn't want to regret for the rest of my life. I wanted to be with the one who held back my rain, the one who lighted me up, and brought the day brighter then the sun. Even though he's the one who brought the rain to begin with.

"I choose him." I said

"Wait there's something I have to tell you." Paul says to me

"There's nothing else I need to know. I made my decision." I say.

"Hannah you don't know everything, there's still some things you need to know." Seth says to me.

"I choose him." I said walking up to him. I kissed his lips. "I love you with all of me, Paul. I trust you, I give to you all of me."

"Hannah no." Emmett said.

I ignored him and kissed Paul again.

"Hannah your making a mistake. Do you want to know who was that cold hearted wolf with Jacob that night? The night they killed your father Emmett? It was Paul. He's the one who killed your aunt, he tore her limb from limb. He even played with her remains. I saw him use her like a chew toy. He was going to kill your mother too, he was going to make sure she and her fetus were killed. And just like he ripped your aunt apart, he did to your father." Seth said.

I backed away from Paul slowly.

Looking at him.

"Is this true? Are you really the one who killed my father? Did you actually play with aunts remains like a fucking dog with a chew toy? Were you planning on ripping my mother apart too!" I said screaming at him.

He swallowed. "Yes. But that's in the past Hannah, I'm not like that anymore. I love you Hannah."

I looked at all three of them. From Seth, to Paul and my brother.

"Why didn't anyone tell me anything until now. Why all these secrets? Why all these half assed un complete stories. Why didn't you tell me what you had done, before you fucked me!" I screamed at Paul.

"You did what!" Both Seth and Emmett turned to Paul.

I didn't wait to see what else they said to one another. Because I turned and ran.


	16. A kiss

**HANNAH'S POV**

"You did what? Your dead, you hear me? Your dead!" I heard Emmett say.

Luckily enough for me, I had just fed. So when I began to run from them, I was glad I had my strength.

"Hannah, wait come back!" I heard Seths voice.

"Shit! Look at what you did!" I heard Paul say.

I felt my body heat intensifying, my blood felt like it was boiling in anger.

I was pissed… oh was I fucking pissed.

I turned my head, and saw Emmett catching up quickly, Paul and a still naked Seth not to far off from Emmett.

_Leave me alone! All of you! _ I screamed in my head.

I felt like I was on fire, as if I was having a massive hot flash.

In another flash of heat the scents around me began to intensify. The variety of scents in the woods came at me. The smell of pine, of small animals, of their track marks, their sweet blood flowing in their veins.

My vision began to intensify as well, I could see the tree's I was passing quickly… very quickly. The marks and rough barks on the trees trunks. The small bugs on trees up ahead.

And without much thinking, I pushed myself faster.

I bent my knees and leaped up, grabbing on to a branch up high.

"What the?" I heard Emmett say.

I swung around the branch, jumping to the next branch of the next tree. The rough edges didn't even feel harsh against my palms.

"How is she doing that?" I heard Seth ask.

I didn't even know that answer. I had never jumped that high, or run that fast, I had actually run as fast as my family.

I caught another branch, and stood up on it. Jumping from tree to tree, going higher each time.

"HANNAH COME DOWN!" I heard Emmett say from below.

I sat on the highest branch of a tree. Hiding away from their view.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on their voices.

"Dude why don't you climb up and get her?" I heard Paul say to Emmett.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do. I have no idea how she did that acrobat shit, but I can't do it!" Emmett responded.

"Hannah please come down, let me explain!" Paul called up to me.

"How about you explain what she said first? You fucked her! YOU FUCKED my imprint!" I heard Seth.

"Look you imprinting on her, doesn't effect me. You choose to leave us, you left the pack and my loyalties are not bond to you. I slept with her, I didn't rape her. I wasn't the only one taking part to it! I was responding to the desires we both had." Paul said.

I heard Emmett hiss, followed by some groans of struggle.

The groans of struggle turned into a high noise of growls and hisses.

I looked down, and realized how high I was now.

_Whoa… how am I going to get down?_ I asked myself scared.

I heard someone whimper loudly.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed down.

They still went at it.  
"I SAID STOP IT!" I followed it by a continuous ring of shrieking.

I reminded myself of one of those spoiled kids, who didn't get their way, and would drop to the floor shrieking.

I took the chance in my new anger to jump down the branches.

By the time I was at the ground in front of them, I was able to make out my mother and father running to us. I had never been able to do that. I could see them, as if they were running at a regular human pace.

I turned and began to run again.

"Hannah!" I heard my mothers voice.

I didn't turn around, but kept running. Until I saw the same wolfs I had seen before.

Pauls brothers. They were running towards me.

I stopped running and turned to see my mother.

I turned around again, and squatted down as three wolves jumped past me, and my mother, and ran towards the direction I had been at.

The russet wolf I knew was Jacob stopped running, he phased back. I stood up slowly and stared at him, but his gaze went to mothers.

His mouth opened and he took a step forward.

"Jacob! You stay away from my daughter, she has done nothing! I'm sorry we crossed the line-" my mother was saying quickly.

But Jacob didn't say a single thing, but walked slowly towards us.

I moved next to my mother, not sure what was going to happen.

But he went up to my mother and hugged her.

"Bella." He whispered.

I looked at my mother, who's face was facing me, as she was pressed against Jacobs naked chest.

"Jacob, your hot. And you smell like hell." She said trying to pull away from him.

He let go of her and smiled down at her.

"I thought I would never see your again." He said to her.

"Its been so long." She said looking up at him.

They stared into each others eyes for a long time, until we heard a loud noise. We all turned to look at the direction it came from.

My mother gasped, and ran towards the direction. "Hannah go home." She said as she left.

I turned to look at Jacob Black. He just stared after my mother and looked down.

I decided to run along with my mom, but soon realized that I couldn't run as fast as I just had anymore.

I tried jumping on to a branch again, but I didn't even make it past my hips height.

By the time I had reached everyone. I found Seth and Emmett holding my father back as hard as they could. They had blood on them, their own.

Paul was across from them. He had blood on face. The three other wolves, that I knew were John, Embry and Brady, were behind Paul, growling.

My mother was between them, trying to stop my father.

"Edward, don't be foolish, we are on their side of the line, and the children are with us." My mother said.

"Paul slept with Hannah." My father said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT!" my mother said. She hissed at Paul. But I ran in front of Paul, stopping my mom from hurting him.

"What are you doing? get away from him!" my mother said to me.

"I won't let you hurt him. I choose to sleep with him too." I said.

I heard Seth growl.

"How could you?" my mother asked. "So your not a young lady anymore-" I cut her off.

"Seriously mom? _Your_ going to give me the whole, your not innocent anymore speech?" I said rolling my eyes. "I think _you're the_ last person to speak to me about self respect."

"Hannah!" my father said.

I stumbled back as I felt my mother slap me across the face, the burning heat from it hurt.

I grabbed my cheek and turned to her slowly.

She gasped and cupped her mouth.

"Hannah." She said, I knew she too was shocked, at what she had just done.

"I hate you." I said to her.

"Hannah don't speak like that to your mother." Seth said to me.

I glared at him. I turned quickly to look at Jacob, as he walked slowly to us.

"Hannah come on, we need to go home." my father said.

"I'm not going home." I said.

I backed up, so I was closer to Paul and his brothers.

"Hannah we are going home, now!" my dad said louder.

"You can't make me! Your not even my real father!" I said to him.

I looked at Seth and Emmett, they had let go of my father. They were staring at me in shock.

"I'm staying." I said to my mom.

She stood quiet, and looked at Edward. I heard her sob.

"I made mistakes, I was human. And even now, I still make mistakes as a vampire Hannah. I only hope you realize how much we have done for you." She said turning away from me. "Let her stay." She said.

"I promise no harm will come to her." I heard Jacob say.

My mother looked at him one last time, before walking away.

Seth looked at me, then at her, not knowing what to do. He finally chose to follow my family.

I hesitated for a moment, realizing how much of a bitch I had just been.

But what was said, was said. By the time I even took a step forward, they were all gone. Even Seth.

"Hannah?"

I turned to face Paul. Jacob was looking at me as if he was confused.

Embry was scratching at the tree next to him, acting as if nothing had just happened.

Brady and John both had their arms crossed, looking elsewhere, but me.

"Why did you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Because the last thing I need, is more of my family dead because of me. It happened once, and I won't let it happen again. I will never let you dogs use my family as chew toys!" I said to Jacob.

Brady growled, and moved forward, almost as if he was going to jump on me.

"Paul, shut your DS up!"

Embry snorted. And John started to crack up.

Paul held his arm out, stopping Brady from getting any closer to me.

"DS?" Jacob asked before I could.

Paul looked at me, I could tell he was blushing in embarrassment.

"Docking Station…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Docking Station?" Jacob said again thinking. "Brady!" Jacob said, getting what it meant.

I continued to repeat it in my head. _Docking station.. docking station…_ then I finally understood it.

I jumped at Brady, but Paul caught me with both hands around the waist.

"Ignore him." Paul said to me.

I kicked at the air, trying to get a hit at Brady.

Seeing me struggle against Pauls hold, was causing him to laugh.

"She fights back like her mom huh?" Jacob said, coming behind Paul, so he could see my face.

"Don't compare me to my mom." I said to him, still trying to kick Brady. "DOG!" I said to Brady.

"Dog huh? Haven't personally heard that one before. Usually remember being called a mutt." Said Embry, joining Jacob.

"So what are we going to do with her now?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Her mother let her stay, we just have to make sure she doesn't hurt her self. Thankfully it seems she at least didn't inherit her mothers clumsiness. " Jacob said.

"But she inherited her feistiness." Paul said.

I finally gave up on trying to cause pain to Brady, and let my body go limp in defeat.

Paul still had me held up in his arms, I felt like a dangling rag doll.

He put me down and I stared down at the ground. Finally remembering that everyone but Paul was naked at this moment.

"If I'm going to stay here for a little… would it kill you guys to put some clothes on?" I asked.

I looked up to find them all laughing.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

Despair at the Cullen residence plus one (Seth), was giving me a headache.

I already felt terrible at the words Hannah had said to me, but with everyone but Bellas and Emmett's, thoughts over flowing into my head, the headache was just getting worse.

"I can't believe my sister got laid before I did_." _I heard Emmett reminder just made me angry.

"Emmett." I said to him seriously.

"Its all my fault, I should have seen thiscoming." Alice said out loud.

"Its not your fault, we all know your having a hard time with your ability." Carlisle said.

"_That's it, that's the end of me. She doesn't want me. She's the reason I am alive… theres only one other option for me now." _I heard Seths thoughts. He was sitting in a sofa with Emmett.

I walked over to him and squatted down. Getting his attention.

"Don't think like that. I too felt like that once before. But you will see that everything happens for a reason. Life has its ups and downs." I said to him.

"But its different with us Edward. You can't just compare me to your situation with Bella. You were in love with her. I imprinted on your daughter, the word love is different to us." He said.

"I never thought what I did would come back to hurt me this bad." Bella said from the window.

She had been standing there, looking out since we got home.

I wasn't sure if she was expecting Hannah to come back, or if she just didn't want to meet our eyes.

All I knew was that she didn't want to be alone at this moment.

"Why did you let her stay there with the mutts?" Alice asked Bella out loud.

Bella stood quiet, the sun was beginning to set, the sun that was shinning on her was making her skin sparkle.

"because only she has the final word to what she will make of her future. I left my life for love, and I'm letting her make her own decision. If she chooses to come back, I will gladly let her back. Until then, I just hope she knows what she's doing." Bella said.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

"So your name is Hannah right?" Emily asked me.

She was braiding a strand of her hair.

I nodded, watching the guys gathering wood to make a fire. John and Brady had gone out to look for food we would roast.

I felt so out of place here, and I wondered if I had made the right choice in staying for some time.

"So you and Paul huh?" Emily asked.

I looked over at Paul, he was trying to spark a fire.

We were sitting one the steps of Jacobs house.

"I never thought I'd see Paul with a girlfriend." Emily said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said quickly.

Emily finished braiding the strand of her hair. And started working on another one.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"What do you mean yes and no? You can't love him, yet not love him." Emily said

"I thought I loved him, until I found out about what he did." I said.

Emily sighed and scooted closer to me.

"Look I know its hard to forget, I could easily blame you and your family for the loss of my Sam, but I learned that living in hate and anger isn't the way. You need to see how Paul truly is, how he is with you now, not then. People change, people forget, people should forgive." She said.

"But Paul didn't imprint on me, Seth did." I said.

"Seth? You mean my little Seth is back? My little cousin?" she asked smiling.

I nodded. "He's not so little anymore."

"And Leah?" she asked.

"Gone." I said.

She stopped smiling. "… oh." She said looking away.

"Did you know it was Pauls fault that they were stuck in the in between?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I never tried getting into my fiancées pack business. He choose to let Seth go, and Leah made her own choice. After Sam was gone, I grieved immensely, and the only ones who I had were the boys. Jacob and Paul helped me out a lot especially. Embry did as well, but he was always the most shy with me. I think he secretly always had a crush on me. I learned to forgive Hannah, and so should you." She said.

"But its so hard." I said.

"Learn to forgive, forgive Paul, forgive your mother, your father, Seth, everyone. It will only make it easier for you to find your euphoria." Emily said.

I looked over at Paul, who was doing a happy dance at his victory of creating a flame.

He looked over at me smiling, before going over to the other boys, and helping them with the food they had just brought back.

"Ah the boys are back." Emily said standing up.

I looked over at Jacob, he had been staring at me, but had just turned away when he saw I had noticed. I see why my mother might have considered him, he was actually very good looking.

"I don't think Jacob likes me." I said to Emily.

She sat back down next to me and grabbed my arm lightly.

"Aw, why do you say that? Jakes a very sweet guy, my Sam always knew he would make a great Alpha some day, not that he ever had planned his death. But he thought so, if he ever decided to leave the pack." She said.

"Leave the pack?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can tell, but unlike them, I age. Once we were married, we were planning on growing a family. And he wanted to age with me, he wanted to grow old and see our children grow. He wanted to leave the pack some day, so he could age." She said.

"Just like that? He would have been able to?" I asked.

"Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. Its not like he could have said one day. "Hey I don't want to do this whole phasing thing anymore." He had to go through something. I'm not sure what it was though. He never told me about it, and I don't know if he ever even told the boys." She said.

I looked over at Jacob again, he was breaking twigs from trees, so we could stick the food on to it.

"Come on." Emily said grabbing my hand. Together we walked over to the boys, who were now setting logs around the fire, so we could sit on them.

Multiple hot dogs, smores, and some sort of creation that John made, that was actually not bad. We had gathered in a story telling time, star gazing.

John and Brady had gone off to skinny dip off some cliff they kept talking about, after a challenge from each Embry.

Embry had stayed to wrestle Paul and Jacob.

But they had soon tired them selves out, and had fallen asleep around the fire.

Paul had tried talking to me and getting cozy with me, I allowed him to show some affection towards me, but I made sure he didn't think I had completely forgiven him.

Emily and I were now the only current awoken ones.

Emily was making a dream catcher, I had spent some time watching her do it.

"Did Jacob really love my mom?" I asked.

"No. Jacob still really loves your mom." She said, still stringing the dream catcher.

I thought about what had happened earlier, when he saw her. The connection they had for a moment, had seemed so romantic and sad at the same time.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the potty." She said smiling. "I'll bring some blankets for us too. Its getting chilly, we're so close to the beach. I envy the warmth these guys have. Brady and John are even skinny dipping in that freezing water." She said as she left.

I nodded, smiling back to her.

I looked down at my feet, tapping the toes of my shoes on the grass.

"Hi."

I looked up and found Jacob smiling at me. I thought he had been sleeping.

"Hi." I said smiling back at him. "Were you pretending to be asleep?"  
He got up from were he had been lying, and sat down on the log next to me.

I looked at the guys, Paul was fast asleep, Embry was not to far from him, drooling on to the dirt.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why couldn't you?" I asked looking at Paul.

"No I mean, like can we go for a walk?" he asked.

I looked over at the Paul and Embry, then at the house, where Emily had gone into, not to long ago.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I promised to your mom I would let no harm come to you." He said.

I smiled. "I didn't say anything. But sure." I said standing up.

He stood up and we walked together away from the warm fire and into the woods. We didn't go deep into it, we were still able to see the flame, and the house.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day." He said.

"Oh god. Don't remind me. I'm so sorry." I said embarrassed.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry for how I acted. Your growing up, its only a natural thing people go through." He said.

"Easy for you to say, I bet you've never been walked in on." I said.

"I never had the chance to even get walked in on." He said.

I looked at him surprised. "You mean you're a virgin?"

"Oh god. Don't remind me." He said mimicking me.

I smiled and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Its funny how you have two guys who want you, just like your mother did too." He said.

I shuddered as the cold hit me. I was suddenly missing the campfire very much right about now.

"Cold?" he asked.

"I'm not used to this draft during this time." I said.

What happened next, surprised me more, then him wanting to talk to me.

He hugged me, wrapping his arms around me.  
"You should feel better soon." He said.

And I actually did. His body heat felt incredibly soothing with the mix of chill hitting my face.

"Jacob, I don't know who to choose. I care so much for both of them, but I don't want to hurt either of them. And I know that in the end someone will get hurt." I said.

"It does hurt like hell Hannah. It really does. Who ever you don't choose, I know how they will feel. And who ever you do choose, you will make them happy." He said.

"But Paul didn't imprint on me, what if he imprints, when I have gotten so serious with him? What if we get married and have kids and he leaves me for an imprint." I said.

"Those sort of pros and cons should be things you need to take into consideration. I can't help you choose, no one can. Only you can Hannah. In the end, both of them will have to accept your decision." Jacob said.

"Jacob… how come you never tried imprinting on someone? Why didn't you move on after my mother?" I asked.

"Because I love her, I don't want to love anyone else. Why do you think I'm still a virgin? Because I never tried getting to know any other girl. The only other woman in my life besides your mother- and that's not much- is Emily, and I only see her as a sister." He said.

I actually liked this private time with Jacob, it felt nice, I suddenly felt like he actually accepted me.

And for a moment I wondered why my mom hadn't picked him. Not that I was saying my dad wasn't a good person.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a really nice guy you know that?" I asked him.

"And you remind me so much of your mother. You know that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, but continued to smile at him.

"I better get back, Emily said she was going in for a second." I said.

He let go of me and nodded. "Yeah I'll be there in a sec, I have to pee." He said.

I turned towards the campfire and walked towards it, leaving Jacob in the woods.

I sat down on the log, watching the flames for a little, and jumped startled when Emily arrived.

"Sorry I took so long, but I was trying to find the blankets. I don't know what Jacob did to them." She said.

"Burned a few of them." Jacob said sitting across from us.

Emily smiled at him. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I had to take a piss." He said.

We turned when we heard someone howl . Brady and John were back.

Embry sat up and looked at them. "Fags."

"Says the guy without a DS." Brady said to him.

"Geez Paul is already sleeping?" John asked.

He went around to Paul and started to shake hard like a dog. Getting water all over Paul.

Paul shot up, sitting up. "Aw come on dude." He said to John.

While this was going on, I took a look over at Jacob, who was sitting across the fire from me.

He was smiling at what happening with Paul. He turned his gaze to me, and smiled at me, before looking back at Paul.

"What time is it?" Paul asked.

"Ten past eleven." Emily said, checking her cell phone.

I heard Embry yawn loudly, and as contagious as it was, I followed suit with Emily.

"Time for sleep?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. Paul stood up and helped me up from the log.

"Look I'm sorry but its my time to patrol tonight. The past two days I switched shifts with Jacob, so I could go look for you at your school." Paul said to me.

"Okay?" I asked.

"So I'm going to have to leave you tonight." He said.

I nodded. "That's fine. I'll be okay."

Emily yawned again. "I can stay with you if you like?" she offered.

"No I'll be okay." I said.

"I'll take you home." Jacob said to Emily.

Emily squeezed my hand before leaving.

"I'll be back in a bit, your more then welcome to take my room. I don't have a bed anymore, but you can take a few blankets in there and stay in it." Jacob said.

Paul nodded to me and smiled. He aimed to kiss my lips, but I moved my face to the side, only allowing him to kiss my cheek.

"Later." Embry said to me.

John and Brady only nodded to me before running along with Embry.

"Sweet dreams." Paul said before running behind the others.

I made sure the put the fire out before I went inside.

The whole time I continued to replay the "Smokey the Bear" commercials I would see on tv.

"Only you can prevent forest fires." I said out loud.

The only blankets that Emily had found, I brought in with me and made myself an area in Jacobs room.

I hadn't really felt how tired I really was until now.

I made sure to pile two pillows together, because laying on the wood floor really felt uncomfortable. And it made me really miss my bed right about now.

I looked over to my side and started to think about Seth. I had gotten so used to seeing him sleep next to me… even if it was on the floor. It made me feel protected.

For a moment I really wanted to go home, but I was afraid to see my family. To see their expressions, their disappointment… I had really messed up.

My thoughts made me drift, and I soon feel asleep.

I'm not quite sure how long I had slept for, or how long Jacob had been watching me.

But I woke up and found Jacob sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He was watching me.

"Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"You didn't… how long have you been watching me sleep for?" I asked.

"Not long. I just got back from Emilys." He said.

I sat up, and brought the blanket closer to me.

"What?" I asked him. He was smiling at me.

"You really do look a lot like your mother." He said.

"Vamp mom or human mom? I've never seen her human, but shes beautiful as a vamp." I said.

He got up and walked over to his drawer, where Paul had pulled out the picture he had shown me, of the old pack.

He took a picture out and came over to me. He handed it to me.

"Is this mom?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled.

She was pretty, but compared to how she looks now. It was like looking at her now on a bad day. She was wearing skinny jeans and an over sized plaid shirt on top. She was wearing converse. She was leaning against a huge ugly orange truck.

Jacob was hugging her, both had the same matching big smiles.

Just like her, he too looked very different. He had long dark hair. And had a bit less muscle on him then he does now.

I studied my mothers features and realized I actually did have some similarities to her. I saw why he thought I did look like her.

He sat down next to me and looked at the picture with me.

"Can I ask you for something?" he asked.

I looked at him, not even feeling uncomfortable at how close we were to one another anymore.

"Oh god, you don't want me to screw you, do you?" I asked.

He had told me he was a virgin, because he was in love with my mom.

And he did say I reminded him of her.

He started to laugh loudly. "No, not that."

"What? Stop laughing." I said pushing him with my shoulder.

His laughter died down very slowly, but when it finally did he coughed.

"I don't want you to sleep with me.,, but theres something I miss about your mom.. Something I stole from her once, and want to feel again." He said.

"Still sounds like sex to me." I said.

He smirked. "A kiss."

"A kiss? You want to kiss me?" I asked.

"You don't have to!" he said quickly. "But its just.. you remind me so much of her, and I just want to feel some sort of connection to her.. some sort of bit of her, if you get what I mean." He said.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say.

"Its okay." He said about to stand up.

"Wait." I said stopping him. "But no one is ever going to find out about this." I warned.

He held his hand up, giving me his word.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I was about to open them, when I felt his hot lips on mine.

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I don't remember when was the last time I felt this miserable… perhaps maybe the time Edward had first left me… the time I thought Emmett had decided to go back with Rosalie… no, this pain I was feeling right now. Was as bad as the night Emmett died.

"She said she hated me." I said out loud.

Edward hugged me from behind.

"She didn't mean it, she was just speaking out at the moment. You were a teenager once, as was I. We both know what you go through that time." Edward said.

"She's fallen in love with Paul.. Paul.. out of all the mutts in the world. Why did it have to be her fathers murder?" I asked.

"Jacob killed him too. And you still shared a moment with him today." He said.

I turned to look at him. "Did not."

He smirked at me. "I didn't just read his thoughts, but I saw them. I saw the way you looked into his eyes, the way you smiled when he hugged you." He said.

"This isn't about me, its about our daughter." I said.

"Don't think I am happy at what she is doing, but when one is in love they have to make their own choices. You did many things for love. You even went to another country to save me once. She's doing the same, but at least with her, its not a country, but just a territory line." Edward said.

"But Seth?"

Seth had long gone excused himself to sleep, along with Emmett.

"We can't make the choice for her." He said.

I looked out the window again, and sighed.

"A part of me has a feeling you want to see him again." Edward said.

"Emmett?" I asked. Although I clearly knew he knew the right name.

"No. Jacob Black."

I didn't say anything

"Go." Edward said.

I turned to him. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I love you Bella, but he was always your best friend. He was there for you longer then me. You miss him, and he misses you. Talk to him, at least one last time if you have to."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Go." He said stroking my cheek. "I love you Isabella Swan."

I didn't reply to him, just ran out the house and towards the territory line. As soon as I even stepped foot across it, the other mutts were already there.

I cringed at their smell, and wondered how exactly I was going to stand the smell of Jacob, if I had plans to even regain his friendship.

They growled at me, until I spoke.

"I mean no harm, its me Isabella Swan, Hannahs mother." I spoke loudly.

The truth was, I was actually scared right now. I was out numbered.

One of the wolves stepped forward and phased, turning into Paul.

"Isabella can I please talk to you?" he asked in a plead.

"I wish to talk to Jacob first." I said.

The others phased and joined Paul. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to tell myself that looking down would not be okay for any reason.

"Can you guys like… get dressed?" I asked not looking at them.

Embry started to laugh. "Like mother like daughter."

I don't know why hearing those words brought both pride and shame to me.

Pride, because at least Hannah had some innocence still in her mind. And Shame, because I was not sure if they were also including her actions into it.

After all I had cheated on Edward with another man.

I hoped Hannah had not slept with anyone else but Paul, not that I was completely okay with that.

"I want to talk to Jacob." I repeated.

"Okay. I'll take you to him." Paul said.


	17. Dreaming

**HANNAHS POV**

Was it more wrong to be enjoying this kiss? Or was it more wrong when I wrapped my arm around Jacobs neck, to help deepen it?

Either way, neither of us seemed to mind how bad this really was. With my other hand, I rested it on his chest, moving it up and down, feeling the tight muscles he had on him.

It wasn't until Jacob breathe out my mothers name in between a kiss, that I pulled away.

... awkward...

I wiped my lips and nodded my head not knowing what to really say. "So yeah." was all I managed to say.

"Sorry"

"Its okay." I said smiling, but not meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate what you did for me." he said.

I looked at him finally, and couldn't help but wonder why my mom hadn't picked him. I knew that before my real father, and my mom did what they did, Jacob and

Edward had been fighting for her.

"What?" he asked smiling. He moved some of the hair I had in my face away.

"Nothing. Just.. thinking about how things are." I said

"You can't be a teen without having any problems in your life, its all part of growing up. You'll see, in a few years when you actually have real problems, the ones you have right now, will seem childish." he said.

"I just found out Edward isn't my father, I pretty much called my mother a whore, I'm in love with my natural born enemy, and I just kissed another one." I said.

"Well.. when you put it that way. I really don't know what to say then." he said laughing.

I looked down and shook my head. "I don't know what to do Jacob. I really don't.. I don't want to hurt either of them." I said, quickly changing the conversation to Seth and Paul.

I felt his heavy arm wrap around me. "Look theres no really nice way to do this. In the end one of them will get hurt, and believe me, it hurts like hell, it really does. But in the end one of them will have to accept your choice."

"Did you accept my moms?" I asked.

He moved his arm away from me and looked down.

"Not entirely. I still love your mother, I really do. I'm afraid to lose your mother even more. This feeling I have for her, is all I really have left of her. I never imprinted on her Hannah... just like Paul didn't imprint on you."

"So what are you saying? I shouldn't pick Paul then?" I asked.

"I never said that. I'm just trying to make you aware that, Paul did not imprint on you, Seth did. What if Paul imprints on someone one day? Then not only will you have hurt Seth, but Paul will hurt you. When you imprint on someone, you can't help yourself. You can't control it. Its not easy to explain, you just feel it. And no matter how much Paul wants to keep loving you, no matter how much history you two would have created, nothing will be able to stop the feelings he will have." Jacob said.

"I know that, I've brought myself to think about this too Jacob, but I can't help the way I feel. I can't help the way I feel here." I said patting the left side of my chest.

I looked over at him, just as he shuddered hard. It seemed as if he had just had the chills, or had an ice cube dropped down his back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Paul wants me." he said standing up.

"What?"

"If either of us needs the other, as leaders of the pack, we can summon one another if needed. I'll be back later. You should get some sleep." he said walking out his room.

I stared after him, wanting him to stay, but he had already closed the front door behind him.

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

"Bella can we please talk about Hannah, before Jake gets here?" Paul begged.

I raised my hand to him yet another time.

"The only thing that concerns me, is if my daughter is well." I said.

"She is, she's sleeping." Paul said.

"Then thats all I have to speak to you regarding my daughter." I said, my eyes still on the dark woods behind him.

"Bella please." he said.

"Thats Isabella to you." I said.

He sighed.

"Its sorta creepy how still she stays." I heard one of the new wolves say to the other.

"I think its more creepy that the blood suckers sparkle. Especially the guys, Queens." said the other.

The first one tried not to laugh.

I smiled to myself, knowing they weren't aware that I could hear them.

"Isabella I love your daughter, and I promise she's is good hands-" I cut Paul off quickly with a glare.

"She's been in more then good hands." one of the wolves said to the other. They bought started laughing among theme selves

"All these fucking women, especially this blood sucker are-" the second wolf said to the other, but before he could finish his sentence I already had him in the air. I was holding him by the neck, and had him off his feet above me.

"_This _fucking _woman_ can hear every single word you, and your little friend have been saying. Now before I'm a blood sucker, I'm a mother. And I will not allow you to disrespect me or my daughter." I said hissing at him.

He began to shake, as I let go of him, he phased.

"BRADY!" Embry said to them.

"Brady huh? What sort of Native American family names their kid Brady." I said to the mutt before me. I crouched down, ready for him.

"Don't do anything stupid, don't forget what side of the line your on!" The other new pack member said to me.

Embry snorted. "And you have just met _John_."

"Brady! John! Don't you forget who gives orders on this side of the line!"

We all turned towards the dark woods, to find Jacob walking towards us.

I stepped away from the guys and smiled to Jake.

"Jake." I said.

He walked towards me. With his gaze focused on me, he took my hands into his.

"Paul, don't you and the boys have work to do?" he asked out loud.

"Move it out guys." Paul said. "And Isabella... I'm sorry."

I didn't bother looking at him. But I did turn to Embry when he said goodbye. Brady and John followed behind Paul and Embry, without another word.

"I never thought I would see you again." Jake finally spoke.

He brought me into a tight hug. I inhaled and got a strong smell of him.

"Oh god, you smell worse up close." I said pulling away from him.

"And your walking on sunshine." he said laughing.

If I was ever planning on being friends, his smell was going to get some getting used to.

He grabbed my hands agian into his, but didn't pull me towards him this time.

"Why are you here? Is it about Hannah?" he asked.

I shook my head. Now that I was actually here, I really didn't know what to say. I hadn't really thought this far along.

The easiest part was saying I wanted to come, the easy part was getting here, and now the hard part, is explaining why I was.

I shrugged. "I don't know.. I guess I just wanted to see you again."

"Really?" he grinned.

"I miss you. I really do Jake. I've always missed you. I just choose to distance myself because I thought you hated me." I said.

"What? Bella I could never hate you. Never. That one night years ago, I was angry Bella. I was really angry, and I really hope you understand why. But the truth is, even though your a leech now. I could never change my feelings for you." he said.

I sighed. "Can we start all over? Can it be like old times?"

"Even though you smell?" he asked chucking.

"And your walking on sunshine? Yeah. Why not?"

"I'd like that." he said.

"We have so much catching up to do." I said happily.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

"Are you still awake?" Paul asked.

I had my back to the door way of Jacobs room.

"Yes." I said not turning to look at him.

I heard him walk over to me, and felt the blankets move when he sat on the floor where I was laying at.

I finally turned to look at him. He was smiling down at me.

"What are you doing back so soon? Where Jacob?" I asked.

"Nice to see your so thrilled so have me back. Jakes busy, someone came to see him. ANd I just wanted to check up on you."

"What old friend?" I sat up.

"An old friend."

I sighed and shook my head. "How did things get to this point?"

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No.. yes.. maybe.. somethings I do."

He looked down. "Do you regret the first time we kissed?"

"No."

"Do you regret telling me how you feel for me?"

"No." I swollowed.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?"

".. no.. but I do regret hurting Seth. My mom... dad.. my family." I said.

"Look Hannah, your mother and Edward both love you. You think she didn't have her own love story? her own love triangle? Of course she did, and so do plenty of other girls your age."

"But this is different." I said.

"How is it different? Because Seth and I are shifters? Your father and Edward were brothers. And I'm sorry if that just sounded wrong, but at least your not breaking something up here. Seth and this pack have been broken up long ago." he said.

"No. Because you tried killing me when I was still a baby. You tried killing my mother, and you killed my father. Seth only tried protecting me from the big bad wolf. Yet here I am, in love with him." I said.

He groaned. "Hannah I already tried telling you I was sorry for that."

"I know, but its just frustrating to want to know everything. I know everyone has told me what happened. But I want to know every single detail as if it were a movie. I want to hear every single detail that everyone might find unimportant, but is to me."

-Silence-

"You know... I was wondering, you know how your aunt can see the future?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She was able to, now its all screwball. She predicts somethings correctly, but most of the time wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Well-" He sat up straight and turned to face me. "-I was thinking. Although she can't see into the future very well anymore, who said anything about her not being able to see into the past. Like stored memories. She can tell answer your questions in a sort of play by play. I mean its just a thought."

I smiled. I didn't know why I had never thought of that.

"Thats sounds brilliant. That means I'm going to go home soon, I need to know." I said happily.

He stopped smiling. "Not to soon though, right?"

"Why?" I asked.

He crawled over me, making me lay back down, he got on top of me.

"Because if you do, then the big bad wolf won't be able to play." he said.

"What?" I asked. Knowing all to well where he was going with this. "But your on duty with the guys tonight. Jacob or the guys might come around anytime."

"I shouldn't waste anytime then." he said lowering his lips to my neck.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

I should have known that Bella was never mean't for me. I was her little trial. I've heard that every person always has to break the ice in a relationship, before they move on to a better thing. And I guess I was her tester. But what about me? I always sacrafice my own happiness for her.

I sighed.

"Whats wrong son?"

I turned to Carlisle. He actually looked drained.

"Bella wen't to see Jacob." I said.

"About Hannah?"

I shook my head.

"Oh." he said. "But he's a wolf. And shes a vampire now."

"Yeah, and once again I'm going to be replaced. She rather go with a mutt then be with me." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You know son, your not the only one hurting in this house right now. I can take care of myself, just as I am taking care of your sister. But considering you went through the same thing, I think Seth might need your support right now."

"Where is he?" I had completly forgotten about him. Being around him all the time, made me become used to his scent. That it wasn't foul anymore.

"In Hannahs room."

* * *

"Seth?" I asked walking in.

Stepping into Hannahs room, I tried my best not to laugh as I found wolf form Seth, trying to hid under Hannahs bed.

Now that he was able to phase, he phased into the same size, maybe even a bit more, as Jacob and his pack did.

With the size of him, and the space under the bed. He had caused the bed to float off the floor and into the air, only moving up and down, with his breathing.

I closed the door behind me and stepped inside.

"Oh Seth? Where are you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw him roll his big eye. He whined.

"I hear you, but I can't see you. You know, your really good at this hiding thing. I guess I'll just have to wait until you come out!" I jumped up on to the bed, letting my body weight fall on to the bed.

I heard his howl turn into a scream, as the bed collapsed back to the floor.

I smiled to myself, trying not to laugh.

He crawled out from under the bed, and stretched his back. "Ow."

I looked away, wondering if the man was going to put pants on or not.

He must have noticed because he apologized, and shortly after said okay. When I turned he was already changed. He sat down on the floor in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like hell."

"I know what you mean."

"Oh do you?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes I do, if you don't re call, Bella became pregnant with my brother." I said.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry."

"You know, just because Hannah choose to stay over there, doesn't really mean she might stay with Paul forever." I said.

"Please don't give me false hope." he said.

"But its true, she might just change her mind. No one really knows her feelings, but herself." I said.

"Do you want her to be with him?" he asked sadly.

"No. I really don't."

"Then why are you letting her? Why don't you tell her she can't see him?" he was almost pleading to me.

"I can't tell her how she can feel. She has her own heart, if Bellas dad had forbid her from seeing me, I would have never been able to be where I am now."

"But your not happy. I can feel it." he said.

"I am not happyily in a relationship. But I would have never been able to know the feeling of having a family of my own. Of being able to call Hannah and Emmett my children. I would rather live loveless, then have never been able to see those two kids grow up. I love them, I don't care if they are a product of Bella's infedelity. Its not there fault." I said.

"All I really know, is that no matter what, I want to be there for Hannah. I want to take care of her till the end of me." Seth said.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

As both Paul and I both laid naked on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked me.

"Last time we didn't actually have sex, and Jacob burned his bed. And now that we actually did, he might just burn the house down." I said.

He started to laugh. But our laughter quickly died down, when we heard laughter from outside.

I groaned. "Oh my god they know?" I asked.

"Well your not exactly quiet you know." Paul said smiling.

I buried my face into the sheets. "Oh my god, this is so embarassing! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did." he said. "I kept sshing you, and told you someone might hear."

"Its true you know?" Someone said from outside. It sounded like Johns voice. And then there was laughter again.

I got up and dragged the blanket I had with me. Wrapping it around me, like I usually did with a towel after a shower.

"Where are you going?" I heard Paul ask.

I didn't answer him, but instead kicked the front door open. And walked around the house, to find both John laughing on the ground, Brady was making spanking motions on himself.

Embry was sitting with his legs crossed, by a tree, he was playing on some sort of gameboy.

"You little perverts!" I screamed at John and Brady.

The both stared at me, then busted out laughing again.

"Says you!" Brady asked.

If I hadn't gotten a chance to kick his ass last time, I was going to do it this time. I charged at him.

Both John and he stopped laughing, and stared bug eyed at me.

I was about to jump at him, when I felt someone grab me around the waist. It was Paul. He set me on his shoulder, fireman style.

"Let me go Paul. I'm going to kick his ass this time!" I said trying to get away from Paul.

I heard more laughter from John and Brady.

"Your not going to do such thing." Paul said carrying me back to the house.  
He set me down back in Jacobs room.

"At least not without clothes, he said handing me back my clothes.

I grinned and quickly got dressed. Paul winked at me.

I ran back outside, and found Brady and John in the same spot. As soon as they say me, they both said "Oh oh." in a sychronized motion, before running away. I quickly chased after.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV CONTINUED**

Jacob had never came back, so Paul had decided to stay with me.

I was never able to catch up to John or Brady, but we all winded up having a fun game of hide and seek. Not that anyone was really seeking, we'd just hide and try and scare one another.

It wasn't until four in the morning when we all decided to call it quits and head to sleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it still have to be early, because the sky was light, but the sun still wasn't blazing.

I made sure Paul was asleep after I had showered, before I snuck out the house. I wanted to go see my aunt. I wanted to ask her if she could retell me everything, I couldn't wait any longer. I was still planing on coming back.

I borrowed one of Jacobs white shirts. Which was so big on me, it looked like a dress.

By the time I had reached the house, I wondered what everyone would say. I looked for any of the cars, but didn't find any.

"Good." said to myself. That mean't that everyone was gone, but my aunt had to be alone.

I opened the door and got inside. I went straight to my aunts room, but didnt find her there.

"Hello?" I asked out loud.

I walked up the stairs and looked into Emmetts room. He must have gone to practice or something.

I looked into my room next and found Seth sleeping on my bed.

I walked over to the bed and stood before it. Seeing Seth gave me those confused feelings again. I smiled, at just how handsome my little wolf had become.

I patted Seth on the shoulder, and he half awake responded.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked.

He yawned, "Am I dreaming?"

I smiled. "Wheres everyone?" I repeated.

"I'm dreaming." he said smiling. "Edward took Emmett to school. He took Alice along with him, something about hunting. Carlisle is at work, and Bella went out."

He closed his eyes and started snoring again.

I giggled. What the hell? He had sounded like a robot when he spoke, and went back to sleep in seconds.

I walked over to my curtains, and spread them open, just so enough of the sun that was starting to pour in showed.

"Seth wake up." I said shaking him.

He lazily opened his eyes again. I bet he hadn't really slept at all, he looked so tired.

I could feel the sunshine warming up my back, as I had my back to it. I could see my shadow on the bed.

"Wow.. your beautiful. I'm dreaming, you look like an angel... your my angel." he said dazed.

I smiled. He was really out of it huh.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him on to the bed. And he kissed me.

I really should have stopped what was going on, especially after everything on the reservation. But between the contonous "I'm dreaming and I love you's" his hands began to explore around my body over Jacobs shirt, quickly turning me on.

And I couldn't help but wonder if Seth had ever had dreams of me like this before, or else why was was he so quick, in doing what he was doing now.

"Seth, your not dreaming this is real." I tried saying. But with his constant kissing, I could only able to say. "Seth, your.. dreaming this... real"

"I know. It does feel real." he said. He trailed his kisses down my neck, letting his hand under the shirt until he cupped my breast.

He messaged it with his hand. "I love you so much Hannah." he said.

"Seth wait." I said.

His hand lifted my shirt and he brought his mouth to my chest.

His hand moved down, and into my panties. He began to rub me, only making me moan.

"Wait Seth." I breathe out.

He slipped his fingers into me. Making me moan again.

"I can't believe how real this feels." he said.

"It is." I moaned out.

But he ignored me, and contiued to finger me, kissing me.

I had to stop this. I pulled at his hand to stop it, but that urge I had with Paul the first time was wanting to consume me.

That "vampire" frenzy Paul had told me.

"Seth no." I weakily said.

* * *

**A/N**

Reason of lack of update. Two laptops got viruses, leaving me with no internet access. Sorry!


	18. Dreaming II

**A short one, but heres an update**

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"Hannah?"

I sat up, stretching. It had been such a long time since I had slept on the floor, and even though I was laying on layers of blankets and sheets, my back and ass hurt.

I yawned loudly before getting up and putting on my boxers. I scratched my head and began looking for her in Jakes house.

"Hannah?" I called out again.

-Nothing-

I went to the livng room where I found Embry, Brady, and John asleep. Brady was actually sucking on him thumb, now I had something to give him hell for.

I went past them, not even caring if they woke up. Knwoing them though, I could very well scream fire, and they would say "five more minutes."

Stepping outside, I found Bella and Jacob resting against the side of the house. She was awake, playing with Jacobs hair, her skin was sparkling in the suns light. Jacob was clearly knocked out, resting his head on her lap.

I narrowed my eyes a bit as her skin was too much light to take at the moment.

"Hello Paul." she said almost in a whisper, her face seemed a little pained.

I didn't know if she didn't want to wake Jacob up.

"Hi Isabella. Are you okay?" I askedwalking over to them, and sitting in the rocking chair Embry liked. Her smell just irritating me more, then her skin.

"Although I may feel soothing for him, his skin is too hot on mine." she said.

"Oh here." I said quickly getting up, and handing her the pillow on the seat of the rocking chair.

She smiled as she was careful not to wake up Jacob, as she placed the pillow under his head.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner.

I simply smiled at her, and looked around, trying to see is Hannah may be around.

"She left earlier." Bella said not looking at me.

"Hannah?"

She nodded. She looked down at Jake as she caressed his face.

I was confused, what the hell was going on here?

"Are you two..." I asked.

She finally looked up at me and smirked.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

"Do you love me?" Seth asked.

"Yes Seth, I do my little wolf. But this really isn't a dream." I said.

He kissed my neck, his finger still at its pace. "The real Hannah doesn't love me."

"I am the real Hannah." I moaned out.

He sliped his finger out of me, making me regret telling him anything.

I thought he was going to pull away. But instead he pulled his shirt off, and practically ripped the over sized white shirt I had on, at the front.

I gasped at how easily he was able to rip at the material, without any strain.

"Your perfect." he said looking at me. I was still wearing my panties.

He started tugging down at my panties, but I stopped him.

"Seth I don't want you to regret anything." I said.

But he shook my hand off his and ripped them along like my shirt, he discarded them to the floor.

"Perfect." he said eyeing me completely.

I wanted to do this with Seth, but not if he thought he was dreaming, I wanted him to know this was all too real.

So I did the only thing I thought would snap him out of it. I slapped him as hard as I could. The strong impact, caught him off guard, causing him to fall off the bed. When he sat up he was staring at me with such big brown eyes.

"Hannah. My god. I'm sorry!" he said getting up to his feet. He reached over to me and pulled the shirt he had ripped apart together, trying to cover me up.

"Seth." I said looking up at him.

"I don't know what came over me. I thought I was dreaming. Please don't hate me. I would never pressure you into this." he said rather quickly.

"Seth." I tried again.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." he said with a broken voice. He was running his hand over his short hair.

"Seth." I said reaching up to him, and grabbing his face.

He stopped messing with his hair and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were clearly watery and red at the edges.

"Its okay Seth. I didn't hit you because I didn't want this." I laced my fingers into his. "I hit you because I want you to know this is real."

I unlaced my fingers with his, and moved his hand to my chest. As his hand neared my chest, the shirt he had ripped at the front, spread to the side.

As I pulled away so he could massage my breast, he pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hannah." he said, his voice was breaking hard now.

I put his hand back on to my breast, and held my finger to his lips, hushing him.

"You deserve this Seth, you deserve this and much more. I can never thank you enough for everything you did for us. I want you to have me." I said.

"I want you Hannah. But you don't love me." he said.

"Just like you can't help the way you feel for me, I can't help how I feel for him." I knew I didn't have to say Pauls name. "But I do love you."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his face.

"But don't you feel the deeper connection to me Hannah? Don't you feel the same pull I feel for you?" he asked.

I stood quiet, thinking about it. And the honest answer was, I wasn't sure. When I was with him, Paul didn't matter, just like Seth didn't matter when I was with Paul.

He sighed. "Maybe because your a hybrid. The pull isn't the same as it would be if you were only human..."

I shrugged.

"Can you answer me this?" he asked.

"What."

"If Paul wasn't around, would you have let me love you?" he asked.

"If Paul wasn't around, you would have never even been able to ask me that." I said.

He nodded and looked away. "I just want you to be happy Hannah Cullen. But I don't want you to shut me out of your life."

"I would never shut you out of my life Seth. Never." I said grabbing his face with both hands.

"I love you." he said pleading.

I tipped toed and kissed him. "Then show it to me."

He shook his head. "No Hannah, I can't do that."

"Yes you can, you were going to, you already touched me Seth. And after I felt your touch, I refuse to go without it." I said rather boldly. "Don't you want to touch me again?"

I slowly took the shirt of and let it fall down to my rooms carpet, next to the ripped panties. Leaving me now fully naked.

He swallowed. "Of course I do." he whispered.

I walked over to him and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly I kept my gaze on his eyes.

"Then do it." I said, I pushed his jeans down his waist. I heard them heavily fall to his ankles, leaving him only in his boxers.

He swallowed again, before he embraced me. I tilted my head back, as I let him kiss my neck.

I heard him growl when he saw the hickies Paul had made on me. But none the less he continued to kiss me.

I didn't even have to ask if he wanted this, I could already feel him hard against me.

I felt his arms wrap around my lower back, as he picked me up and rested me carefully on my bed. Never breaking away from the kiss he was sweetly giving me.

I could feel him squirming as he tried pulling his boxers off without breaking the kiss. But he was defeated as he ripped away from me, to remove them.

Looking down at him, I was surprised to see that he was actually a little bigger then what Paul was. It could have been because he was older. I really didn't know, nor did I care. All I knew, was I wanted to make my little wolf happy for once at least. I had only caused him pain.

I spread my arms, telling him to come to me. As he mounted on top of me, I smiled encouraging him.

He swallowed once more. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. What will your father say. He'll kill me."

I smiled at him. "You can't deny me something I want from you Seth. I'm pleading here with you, I want you."

He hesitated for a moment, before he kissed me again, as he positioned himself.

I could feel him shaking, and I wondered if maybe he was a virgin. If maybe he never had a chance to ever be with a girl, before he became trapped.

"Seth." I whispered out his name.

He sighed in response.

"Is this your first time?" I asked him.

He nodded, smiling sheepishly.

I smiled at him, before I went in to bite his bottom lip lightly. I pushed myself eagerly into him, telling him I was ready.

I felt him enter me, but he wasn't pushing himself deep into me. I lost my patience quickly as I grind myself deeper into him.

He broke from the kiss and moaned loudly as he closed his eyes. I smiled at myself, and waited until he was ready to keep pushing in.

When he finally opened his eyes his voice became husky. "You feel incredible."

Without another word, he pushed deeper into me. Making me gasp at how much of a difference the small length and width did, from him to Paul.

He felt much bigger in me, but it felt incredible all the same.

"I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life Seth."

* * *

Sex with Seth, was by far more different then that with Paul.

Seth wasn't "fucking me" he was "making love to me."

And although he had started off slow, and had increased his speed on me, he was far more passionate and sincere.

Even as he sucked and played with my nipples, it never felt aggressive.

I had far more pleasure from Paul who was much more aggressive and possessive. But when I did manage to reach my first climax with Seth, something happened.

Something in me clicked, something made me realize how much I truly did love Seth. I felt a deep connection with him, and nothing else mattered at that moment, not even Paul.

All I knew, was that I wanted to stay with Seth like this, for as long as we could.

Since we had finished, he had wrapped his arm around me, hugging me tightly. I could feel his hot chest, burning my back.

I looked down at my stained white sock on the floor, Seth had used when he reached his.

"Did you like it?" I asked him, as I pulled my bed sheets closer to my body.

"I loved it as much as I love you." he said into my ear.

I smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

"Hannah?" Seth asked.

"Mmm?" I asked.

We both jumped when we heard knocking at my door.

"Shit." I said scrambling out the bed.

I had forgotten where I actually had been, and my original plans of being here in the first place.

Seth got up quickly and matched my speed in trying to change. "Its Edward."

I could feel my body becoming hot in embarrassment. "Oh my god!" I mouthed to him.

I ran into my bathroom and closed the door quietly.

I heard Seth clear his throat before opening the door.

"Seth." I heard my fathers voice, in my room.

"Good morning Edward." I heard Seth say uncomfortably.

I didn't have to see my fathers face, but I could tell he had that smart ass smirk on his face right about now.

"Hannah?" he called towards the bathroom.

I took one look at my self in the bathrooms mirror, and noticed my hair was way to messy to deny we had just done anything.

Slowly I walked out into my room, sucking on my lower lip. I could feel my self raging in a blush.

"Hannah look at me." my father said. He did not sound angry.

Slowly I looked up at him. He stared at me a for a moment before he said. "Nice to have you back."

Seth took my hand into his, I looked at Seth and my father.

"Edward... I can explain..." Seth began.

My father held his hand up stopping him. "I will pretend I do not know what events took place in this room. And can you please not think about it Seth. But I feel theres something else?"

I looked at him even more embarrassed, knowing he knew Seth and I had just had sex.

"I.. I.. wanted to ask Hannah something, and I am glad you are here, because I think you should hear this." Seth said.

"I already know what it is." Edward said smirking, as he tapped the side of his head.

"Of course." Seth nodded knowingly. He turned to me.

"Whats going on?" I asked frowning.

"This all seems so rushed now, and wrong timing, but there's something I need to ask you Hannah."

Seth kissed my hand, and got down to his knee, with his height, we were now at eye level.

"Hannah Cullen. Will you marry me?" He held out a ring that was shaped into a wolf. It wasn't exactly what I imagined to be my engagement ring, but none the less, it was perfect. It was beautiful, and it was from my little wolf.

I turned slowly to look at my father. I couldn't even fake or contain the huge smile on my face right now.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"I made it myself." he said smiling. "With all the time on my hand, I had to find something to do. This was never the sort of ring I planned to give you for this, but will you please do me the honor?"

I could feel tears wanting to come. And without thinking much about it. Without even thinking about what I felt about Paul, but just what I felt in connection with Seth right now. I nodded.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes.. Yes Seth. YES." I said happily. He stood up and I jumped into his arms.

When he finally put me down, I turned to find my mother and... Jacob? Now in my room.

"Hannah." My mom said with her hand to her mouth. She was smiling, and I could see the expression on her face, that if she could she would be in matching tears right now.

She walked to me, and hugged me. Over her shoulder, I saw Jacob exchange glances from me to my Seth, before he walked out my room.

_Shit... Paul. _I thought to myself.


	19. Best Man

**7 months later**

As quickly as my answer to Seth was, my school year had come to an end. Going along with it had been winter, spring and soon summer. Much like my eighteenth birthday, my wedding day was only a week away now.

My parents knew I would have no problem with keeping up with my Senior studies. But I had a feeling they also pushed the wedding so soon, because they were worried I would go back out to Paul.

Although Seth and I were to wed and already had slept together, we were set some rules. No sexual contact until marriage. Become "reborn virgins" until then.

Which between you and I was very hard to do.

"So can I see my dress today?" Asked Mulan as we sat for class.

I smiled and shrugged. "If you'd like." I had asked Mulan to be my maid of honor for my big day, my mother and aunt had done the finished touches to her dress last night.

"Hannah I think theres something you should know." Mulan whispered.

I nodded to her and smiled. "Tell me later okay?" I said.

She looked at me worried and nodded.

I looked down at my ring finger, and admired the ring Seth had gave me.

And all I could think of, was Paul.

I missed him..

The first two months were the worst. Even though I love Seth, and the "imprint pull" had defintly increased, I could never let the phrase "what if" die down.

Jacob was frequently around the house, because of my mother.

I suspected they were dating, but I didn't really ask. Everytime I had a chat with Jacob, I expected him to send me a message from Paul.

But he never did say anything, and I never asked, not wanting to sound desperate.

By the time school was over, and Emmett was already geared up for his practice. I was to wait for him at the green table, that Paul had found me at once.

Mulan was going to keep me company, after she went to one of her club meetings.

I had my advanced calculus book open before me in my hands, I was reading the same page of instructions over and over out of pure boredom.

I yawned loudly. Muffling my hearing for a second, but I swore I heard someone say my name.

So when I turned to see Paul, I was caught way off guard.

My jaw dropped along with the calculus book. Allowing me to look away and nervously pick it up.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

I saw his adams apple move, as he swollowed.

"I uh... how are you?" he asked.

"Good, good, good." I said nodding. "And you?" I asked.

"Much better." he said.

The awkward tension was unmistakable.

I started playing with my hair shyly, allowing him to see the ring Seth had gave me.

He grabbed my hand, sending chills down my back, and goosebumps to erupt all over my body.

He brought my hand closer to his face, as he examined the ring.

He smirked before letting go of my hand.

"Congratulations Hannah, I know you will make Seth a very happy man." he said.

"He is." I said quickly. I regretted those words, after I saw the pained look on his face.

He nodded once.

"When is the big day?" he asked.

"Next Saturday."

"As in.. eight days from now? I didn't know it was that soon."

"I'll be eighteen on Thursday, so I'll be of age to legally get married by then."

He nodded, looking away. He put his hands into his pockets, biting down on his lip.

"I'm surprised Jacob didn't tell you."

"Jacob doesn't speak past the terriotory line to us, when he's home." Paul said.

"Oh.. well he's attending the wedding, you and the boys are more then welcome to come. We're doing it at my house, my family has been busy planning the whole arranging... its sounds like it'll be nice." I said.

"Thanks." he said. I could tell he was forcing the smile he had. "I might be busy that day, but I'll try. None the less congratulations Hannah Clearwater. I am sure you will live a very happy and fruitful life." he said as he brought my hand to his lips. He gently kissed it and let go.

"Thank you." I said uncomfortable once again

"Good bye Hannah." he said walking past me. I turned to see where he was going, and noticed Mayleen waiting at the school entrance, she was in her cheerleading uniform.

"I wish happiness for you." he said over his shoulder, before jogging over to Mayleen, and past Mulan who was walking over to me.

Mayleen smiled from cheek to cheek as he reached her, and picked her up into a hug.

"Paulieeee!" she squealed.

Then and there my heart, felt like it had broken into a million little pieces.

"Thats what I wanted to tell you. They've been dating for two months now. I hadn't brought it up any sooner, because he had never came around. But I over heard Mayleen tell my mom she would be home late, because Paul was coming for her today." Mulan said as she stood in front of me.

I could feel my eyes wanting to tear up, but I held it back. I smiled at Mulan and nodded.

"Thats great. I know how much your sister likes him." I said picking up my calculus book, and putting it into my book bag.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, tryng to ignore Mayleens happy little squeals and giggles.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said in a tone, that not even I convinced myself.

"Okay. But what about Emmett?" she asked.

"We can wait for him in the car, he should be out any minute now."

Just as I said that, we heard the schools door slam open. Emmett jogged down the stairs, but not before he looked over at Paul and Mayleen.

"Ugh, get a room." I heard him say, as he continued to walk over to us.

"Oh trust me, we will." Mayleen said. "Now run along child, your slut- I mean sister is waiting for you."

"Stop it." Paul said to her.

Emmett turned around to look at Mayleen. He dropped his bookbag down to the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me, what are you going to do? hit me?" Mayleen asked crossing her arms.

"Emmett come on, just let it go." I said picking up his bookbag and pulling him along with me.

"Bitch you seriously need to get off the haterade." Emmett yelled over at her.

I heard Paul snicker, as I pulled Emmett along with me, Mulan followed behind us to my car.

Once inside Mulan burst out laughing. "Haterade?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. You don't get it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your something else."

I pulled out the parking lot, trying my best not to take one more look at Paul. After all, who knew when the last time I would see him, would be.

I snuck a look over at him, he bowed his head once to me, before walking hand and hand with Mayleen.

Of course he's dating her... they both make the perfect couple...

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"Oooh Paul." Mayleen said, as she placed my hand on her breast. She continued at her pace on me, grinding her hips fast on me.

I pulled my hand away quickly and pushed her to the side, off me.

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"Nothing." I said sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

"Weren't you enjoying it?" she asked

"Yeah, its just.. I lost the mood." I said to her honestly.

"Why?" she asked coming closer to me. She tried kissing my neck, but I shook my head hard, like a dog.

"Stop." I said to her.

She stood quit for a moment. "FINE! Get out!"

I rolled my eyes. "So its okay for a girl to tell a guy to stop, but not the other way around?"

"When the hell have I ever said to stop when you fuck me?"

"Nevermind." I said pulling my boxers and pants up.

"THEN GO!" Mayleen screamed.

"I am." I mumbled.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

"Hey grandpa." I said accepting Grandpa Charlies hug.

He had packed on a few pounds since I last saw him. His once dark mustache, now had a white hue to it. He was aging alright, but gracfully none the less.

Now with a week away from my big day, my family were now busy clearing, demolishing, and building the perfect setting at home. And as the bride to be, I was sent over to my grandfathers so I wouldn't see anything yet.

"You need help kiddo?" he asked trying to walk down his front steps.

I snorted, "I think your the one who needs the help now." I said carrying in my luggage without any problems.

"Ouch, I'm not that old yet. Hows your mother doing?" he asked.

"Good. She's been spending a lot of time with Jacob." I said putting down my bags by the front door.

"Oh?" he asked amused.

I had heard that he was never to fond of my father Edward.

"Yeah, I don't know... I don't ask." I said.

"Is Edward okay with it?" he asked.

"I'd assume so, I've found him and Jacob watching games, and talking before. So where am I staying?" I asked.

"In your mothers old bedroom. I put some fresh bed sheets and pillows for you. I made sure to get the television programed too." he said.

"Sweet. I'll be right back then, I'm going to go settle down." I said.

"Well actually I was planning to go to bed already."

I looked over at the clock on the wall.

"But its only 9:30" I said with a lifted brow.

"I have to wake up at five for work kiddo. But I promise we can do some cathcing up after work. Your mother made sure to get enough groceries, I'm sure you can fix yourself something to eat no?" he asked already walking to his room.

"Yeah no prob. Thanks for letting me crash here grandpa."

He waved his hand dismissvily. "Sleep well."

I made sure all the lights were turned off, and that all the doors and windows were locked, before carrying my luggage up the my mother old room.

Once I had setteled in, I decided to check out some of the CDs my mother had.

And I had no clue who any of the artists were. So I decided on laying down with only the closet light on.

I moved my hand, to put it behind the back of my head, when it brushed against something. I looked at what it was, and noticed a dream catcher.

It looked DIYed, and even had a small wolf pendant on it, and I wondered if maybe it had been a gift from Jacob.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It read quarter till eleven. I sighed loudly, as I assumed Mayleen and Paul were, or had already slept together. She had said they would be getting a room, when Emmett mentioned it.

Of course he was going to move on, I just didnt' expect it to be this soon, and with Mayleen out of all people.

Maybe he was doing it to get back at me? After all I had, had a change of heart even faster then he did.

But whatever, by next week, I would be married to my little wolf, and that was that.

I turned to lay to my side, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep quickly, cause the next thing I knew, I was awaken a little past midnight.

-Click... click... click-

I frowned as I sat up from bed, looking towards the windows direction, it sounded like someone was throwing small rocks or something at it.

I walked over to it, and pulled the curtains to the sides, and looked out.

Paul was standing outside, he smiled at me.

My heart did a flip. What was he doing here! Maybe I was dreaming?

I pinched myself, and when I realized I was not dreaming, I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered down to him.

"I wanted to see you." he called up.

"Why?"

"Come with me." he said.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

I looked down at him debating if I should or not. And finally after a few more moments, I gave in.

"Give me a sec." I said.

I made sure not to make so much noise, as not to wake up grandpa.

But with how quickly my heart was beating, I felt he could hear it, even from downstairs.

I put on a little bit of makeup quickly, and pulled out a hoodie from my closet, with one last look at myself in the mirror I went to the window.

"Its really high." I whispered down.

"I'll catch you." he said with open arms.

I nodded, climbing out the window, I sat at the windows edge, closed my eyes and jumped.

I landed right into Pauls arms. I looked up to my moms room, I had left the window open.

"My grandpa might come see where the chill in the house is coming from." I said pointing to my window.

He nodded, putting me down. "Stand back." he said.

He stepped back and smoothly jumped on the the tree by the window, he climbed up it effortlessly and without any noise landed on the side of the house. He quickly closed it and jumped back down next to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Impressive." I said smiling.

He shrugged.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I kinna snooped into Jacobs head."

"Does he know your here?" I asked.

"Not yet."

I shuddered. "You know its kind of cold, we could go inside if you want."

He shook his head. "I'm not taking the chances of leaving my scent in there."

I nodded. "Good thinking."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Not really, but I can really use a hot cocoa."

He smiled. "Okay. Lets go to the diner."

"Buts its to cold to walk right now." I complained

"I brought my bike with me." he said pointing towards the woods.

"But that will just make it colder." I said.

"Here." he handed me his jacket.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV CONTINUED**

"Thank you." I said to the waitress, as she set the white mug in front of me.

"Are you sure your not hungry?" Paul asked, as he drank from his coffee mug.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

I looked down at the hot chocolate inside my mug, and let the whip cream swirl around.

"Do you love him?"

This question made me look up at his heavy eyes.

"I.. of course I love him... I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't." I said nodding slowly.

He joined my nod, but looked away. He raised his hand signaling for the waitress to come.

I was glad for this short distraction, because I knew if he hadn't called her over, the tension would have already started too soon.

"What can I get for ya sweet heart?" The waitress asked, chewing on her gum.

"Can I just order some biscuits with sausage gravy?" Paul asked.

"Course you can hun. And would you be eating anything?" she asked smiling to me.

I shook my head. "My hot chocolate is just fine."

As soon as she walked away, we were in the silence I was worried for. Our gaze were focused elsewhere but our own, listening to the noises of the kitchen, and the small chat from the very little people out.

I sighed. "Paul... you took me out of bed for us to just sit here in silence. If you have something to say, then just say it already."

"I still love you Hannah."

We both looked up when the waitress came with Pauls order.

"Here ya go hun." she said, putting the plate down. "If you kids want anything else, just let me know."

I nodded and looked down. Paul wasn't touching his plate, but instead I could feel his gaze on me.

I continued to look down, taking sips from my mug. He finally gave into his food and took a few bites.

"If you love me... then why did you get back with Mayleen? Knowing how she is by now, I have no doubt in my mind that you have even already slept with her." I said to him.

He set his fork down lightly, not answering me.

I finally looked up at him and raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

He cleared his throat. "Don't think I did it out of spite, or that I'm trying to get you jealous. I needed a distration, I needed to try and move on from you. You have no idea how the past few months were for me. The pack was getting pissed off with my constant mood swings again, I could tell they were quickly becoming impatient with me. They had to deal with Jakes emotions for a while, and now mine? I didn't imprint on you, but fuck does it feel close to it." He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"That day when I woke up, I followed your scent, until I reached the territory line. I waited there for you for 2 days, waiting for you to appear... and nothing. Jake was the one who had to tell me that Seth had won you over. A month after that, Alexa had this party and Mayleen was there.. I was drunk, and I know this sounds lame, but one thing led to the other, and the next thing I remember I woke up next to her. But I didn't regret it during the time, because I pretended it was you who I was kissing, I pretend its you when I say I love her..." He stopped, as the waitress passed by us, with a few plates for another table.

He was about to continue but I stopped him. "So what do you want? You want me to just pick you over Seth? You want me to just stop the wedding and choose you, knowing you didn't even imprint on me? Knowing that I could hurt Seth far more worse then the night your pack hurt him? You can leave me at any point, when the "one" comes around, but Seth... my Seth has stuck with me since day one."

"I'm not saying anything. Look I already have asked for forgiveness from him, but he just hit me. As for imprinting on someone else, yes it can happen. And yes I would not be able to control it, but I would do whatever it took to make sure I never imprinted on anyone else. Jake had been able to do it, he didn't imprint on your mother, but he would be willing to die for her. I would be willing to do anything for you, but only you can really make the choice. I'm not telling you to leave Seth, I know how much he loves you, but I just wanted you to know, that I still love you. That no matter what, I want to be in your life... even as a friend." he finished.

I finished my hot chocolate. "Nothing is ever going to be okay Paul. The history your pack has with my family is far more deeper then that scar on your neck and ear."

He looked away. "But its okay for Jake to be part of your family right?"

"Thats different."

"How? Edward loves your mom, but she's with Jake. And they are civil to one another. Why can't it be like that with us? Why can't I just be your friend?" he pleaded.

I nodded. "Okay.. and as a friend... I want you to be at the wedding.. as a friend.. I want you to be Seths best man."

His face looked pained. "Why would you do that to me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"One thing would be having to sit there and watch it all happen, but another is being up there next to Seth, wishing it was me you were saying "I do" to." he said.

I nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry." I started to stand up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To my grandpas.. I'm tired... I should be sleeping right now. I'm going to marry Seth in a few days... I shouldn't be out with you." I said.

"I'll take you. It's cold." he said standing up.

I held my hand out. "Please don't. I want to go on my own... I need some time to think."

"But its too cold for you." he said.

"... It's not like I'll get sick. I can't. I'll just run home." I said walking away.

"Hannah wait." Paul called as I reached the door.

I turned to him.

His shoulders dropped, as I knew he had just taken a deep sigh. "Tell Seth I'll be his best man."

* * *

**A/N**

Hello? Does anyone actually even still read this?

The next chap might be the last.


	20. Alice's Warning

**SETHS POV**

"What? Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Paul wants to be your best man." Hannah said over the phone.

"Wait wait wait, but when did he tell you? Have you been seeing him?"

"I ran into him, while I went to eat at the diner last night. I was hungry, and I didn't want to wake my grandpa up by cooking. We talked, and well yeah he wants to be your best man."

Was she serious right now? Really!

"Hannah, listen to what you are saying right now. You want Paul, the guy who wants to steal you away from me, to be my best man? The best man holds on to the rings, goes with the groom for fittings and... and Paul is not going to be my best man! I already asked Jake to be my best man!" I was trying to control my anger as much as I could, but it was quickly getting to me.

"Well I already told Paul that it would be okay." Hannah said, I could tell she too was becoming upset.

I looked out the living room window, and watched Jake and Edward building a small stage. Alice and Bella were both looking around, moving their hands as if the were picturing where the decorations would hang.

"Then Pauls girlfriend should be your maid of honor." I said through gritted teeth.

"... WHAT! Are you crazy!" she screamed over phone.

"Its only fair." I said.

"But I can't stand Mayleen!" she complained.

"And I can't stand him!"

"But Mulan already has her dress." Hannah said.

"And so does Jake... I mean he has his tux... besides Mulan and Mayleen are twins, you won't even know the difference." I smiled to myself.

"NO!"

"Then my answer is also NO!"

She huffed.

"Look Hannah, I don't want to argue about this, we are getting married soon. And I don't want us to already be fighting. I love you, and I know you would want Paul to be at the wedding..." I sighed even louder. "And thats why I'm okay with him attending the wedding, if that makes you happy... but theirs no way he will be my best man."

I had a feeling that the only reason she wanted him to be my best man, was because that would secure his invitation.

"Really?" her voice sounded much calmer.

"Yes really. I understand that you care about him, but one thing I can tell you. Is that if he even thinks of trying to stop the marriage, I will not just stand there and do nothing about it." I said.

"I love you." she said

"Me too. I have to go, I'm helping everyone outside." I said.

"Okay. Talk to you tonight?" she asked.

"At eight."

I hung up and made my way outside, wondering if I was taking this a little way to easily then I should.

"Come on, hold it steady old man." I over hear Jake tell Edward.

"How big is your neck?" Edward asked Jake.

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't know how large the shock collar should be." Edward smirked.

I heard Emmett laugh. Much to my surprise even Jake chuckled.

"Hey Seth. Whats wrong? Is Hannah okay?" Bella asked, as I stepped outside.

"Yeah yeah, she's fine... she wants Paul to be my best man..." I said.

"What?" Everyone but Alice said at the same time.

The roof that the guys were tyring to raise, came crashing down, as they let go of it.

Emmett groaned.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Is she insane?" Bella asked. "Of course its not okay. Besides Jacob already has his suit."

"I said no."

"Of course you said no!" Bella said. "What in the world is that girl thinking?"

"But I told her, he could attend the wedding as a guest."

"What? Why?" Edward asked.

"Because... thats what she wants, and I care for what she wants. Besides I'll be the one marrying her that day, not him." I said smirking.

I looked over at Alice. She looked away from me.

* * *

**HANNAHS POV**

I rested my hand over my heart, it was still beating fast. I had been so nervous to tell Seth, but now that he had agreed to it, my heart was beating in excitement.

I ran over to the kitchen and wrote grandpa a note, telling him I'd be home later. Just in case he beat me first. I took the set of keys he had left me at the front, and pushed them as far deep into my jeans pocket as I could.

Made sure the house was locked, and didn't miss a single other second to run over to La Push.

* * *

**PAULS POV**

"So hows everything going?" Embry leaned against one of the trees around us.

"Peachy"

"Fuzzy like one to?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"Hannah?"

I nodded. "I just... I can't believe he got her in the end. I was pretty sure I had her in the bag already."

"I can't believe you're, and I quote in your own words: "Pussying out over a chick."

I smirked. "I guess Jake was right, when he said I had to meet that one girl."

Embry raised his head a little as he sniffed the air.

"What?" I asked, sniffing the air with him.

"Hannahs coming." he said, as I caught her scent.

Seconds later Hannah came to view.

"Hey guys." she said smiling.

"Hey Hannah." Embry said. "Paul I'll catch up with you later then."

I nodded.

"I ran all the way over." Hannah said breathing.

"Couldn't wait to see me huh?" I said smirking.

"Couldn't wait to tell you, what I have to tell you." she said smiling again.

"And thats...?"

"I told Seth about you becoming his best man."

"... what?" Did she really expect him to be okay with it?

"He said no." she said looking down.

"Oh." Of course I already knew he would say no.

"But he's okay with you attending the wedding." she jumped up and down before hugging me hard.

"What? seriously?" the words seemed to form hard.

"Yeah. Isn't that great!" she said happily.

"..Sure.. I guess." I really didn't know what to say.

"Your not happy?" she asked, her smile had faded.

I looked around and saw the guys sitting on the porch of Jakes house, they were playing with something.

"Lets go for a walk." I said.

"Okay.." she sounded confused.

We walked in silence for a long time. She had her hands in her jeans, her head was down.

When we finally reached view of my house, she stopped walking.

"Paul?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you, in private." I said.

"I don't know if its a good idea to go in there." she said.

"I swear I just want to talk."

"..okay." she said biting on her lip.

I unlocked the door, and allowed her to step in first.

"Ladies first." I said.

She said thank you and stepped inside. Not moving another inch away from the door.

"You can sit down you know?" I said pointing to one of my chairs.

She nodded and walked over to it.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

She shook her head, so I joined her, sitting on the chair across from her.

"Well?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "After you left the diner the other night.. a part of me honestly thought you would re think things. A part of me thought you were going to pick me."

"This is the way things have to be Paul." she said.

"Why? I know you love me, I know part of you still does. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have gone with me the other night. You wouldn't have ran all the way over here, to tell me Seth was okay with us being friends." I said.

"Well, he didn't exactly say friends..."

I smiled, and cut her off.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't love me anymore?"

She looked away.

"That's what I thought." I grabbed her hand. "You don't have to marry him Hannah."

"Yes I do... I accepted.. my family accepts our marriage. When I'm with him, I feel the bond we have. I feel my present and my future with him." her eyes were becoming teary.

"But your not with him right now... how do you feel?" I asked her.

"The way I feel right now, doesn't matter. Nor will it anymore, come my wedding day." she stood up, letting go of my hand.

"Yes it does Hannah. I can make you happy, I can be your best friend, your lover, your boyfriend... your husband. Lets run away together, we can both just leave it all and never look back." I knew that this was all a stupid fantasy, even if we did run away together, her family, and my pack would easily find us again.

"Just stop it Paul, Seth is my fiancee, I love him. And Mayleen is your girlfriend. This is the way things were mean't to be, and this is the way things will be." she said.

"But I don't love her! I love you." I pressed hard into her lips, kissing her.

She let my lips touch hers for a few seconds, before she pushed me away lightly.

"I do love you Paul-" a tear rolled down her cheek. "-but I made my choice." she said.

I let my head drop, a knot formed in my throat.

"Last time you said that, you picked me. And now your going against your word, and picking him." I said.

"I have to go." she said walking to the door, she stopped just at the door before leaving. "You are still invited to the wedding. It would be nice to see you there, even if it means that you choose for it, to be the last time I see you."

I didn't look up as I heard the door close... I couldn't believe I had just lost the girl I loved...

* * *

**SETHS POV**

"Hey Emmett, Jacob and I are going to the city to pick up our tux. You want to come?"

"Nah it cool." I actually already have some plans." he said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Rock out for a little on your guitar?" I asked.

He was tying his shoe laces, we had gotten a lot done for the wedding outside.

Bella poped her head out from the door, she was inside cooking with Edward, to feed Jake and me.

"Emmett, its for you." she held out the phone. "Its Mulan."

"Tell her I'll call her back."

Bella nodded, and went back inside.

"Oh." I said grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes "It's not what you think."

"And exactly what am I thinking?" I asked as we both made our way inside the house.

"We're just friends." he said.

"For now... you know she likes you right?" I asked.

"Yeah... I mean she's a really cute and all... but.."

"But what?" I asked.

"Look-" he stopped walking. "My sister was lucky enough to find you. But Mulan just isn't ready for me." he said.

"Cocky much?" I asked.

"No, I mean. You know about us, you know about my family. How am I going to tell Mulan that I'm part vampire? That I drink animal blood from time to time. That I'm already my fathers age... that soon I'll be as old as my mom.. and even older then them. As far as she knows they eat botox for breakfast, lunch and dinner." he said.

I snickered at the last part. "Your mother accepted the family... you don't know.. maybe Mulan will be that girl.. if she really loves you, nothing else should matter. It's not like you won't be able to age with her." I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa man, I just want to date her, not marry her. Who said anything about growing old with anyone?" he asked.

"Hah! I knew it, you do like her." I said.

"Whatever." he said grinning.

Once inside Bella told me that lunch would be ready soon. I told her I was going to go take a quick shower in Hannahs bathroom, before coming down.

As I made my way up Hannahs room, I began kicking my shoes off. Entering Hannahs room I didn't notice Alice right away.

"AH!" I screamed as I saw her sitting on th bed. "You scared the hell outta me!"

She smirked and hopped off the bed. "Sit boy." she said pointing at the bed.

"I'm not a dog." I said pulling my shirt off, I threw it on the spot she wanted me to sit, before I made my way to the bathroom.

Before I could even reach the knob, she was already blocking the door with her body.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to speak with you, regarding my niece." she said.

"What?"

"Sit... boy." she said again.

"I'm not going to do anything, if you keep referring to me as a dog." I said.

"I... said... sit." she pushed me hard, until she sent me falling back into the bed.

I sat up and glared at her. "What do you want from me."

I jumped back, when she was suddenly by the bathroom, and now on top of me, she was sitting on my lap facing me. Her body felt extremly cold on me.

As she placed her hand on my chest, it left a burning cold feel, that I winced.

"Look mutt, I don't like you, and you don't like me. But I really need you to hear something." she said.

"Get off me." I warned her.

"Listen to me." she said

"I would really hate to have to explain to Edward and Bella, why I had to knock you out." I warned her again.

"Listen to me." her voice changed, it sounded pleading.

I stood quiet nd just stared at her.

"I am un clear as to exactly what will happen, since you always block what I can see. But I saw Hannah crying, I saw her hurting... but she had a smile on her face. I do not know what it means..." she said.

"But you can't see the future anymore." I said.

"Yes I can! I predicted the stocks!" she said.

I laughed. "No, Bella and Edward were being nice. They havent listened to your stock advice in a long time." I said.

She glared at me before huffing hard. "Fine... don't believe me. But if you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."

Before I could say anything else, she was already gone. Leaving her chill on my lap.


End file.
